Regret
by ShopGirl1
Summary: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you could say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?
1. Misunderstanding

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them a long time before that, and you never got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything in this story, but if I did, I would make Frodo sing, and Aragorn take a bath. Just kidding. 

Rating: PG 

Note: This story is Au, because I'm sure that things will not line up with Lord of the Rings. Oh, and this story takes place about sixty years before the Fellowship of the Ring, which would make everybody's favourite ranger about twenty years old.

****

Chapter one

"Listen to me Aragorn, I swear to you, I had nothing to do with it."

The elf's plea echoed inside the young ranger's head, but he refused to listen to him. He knew that Legolas must have been the one who told Lord Elrond, because nobody else could have. Nobody else knew. He had trusted the golden heir of Mirkwood with the dearest and truest secret in his heart, and now, his once trusted friend had betrayed that confidence, and because of that, his life would never be the same. 

"I confided in you Legolas, How could you betray me like this?"

Legolas let out a sigh, for he knew exactly what the human was talking about. For it was a little under a month ago, that he and the small party of elves that his father, Lord Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, had sent with him, arrived in the elven city of Imladris. The young prince had journeyed far to see the twin sons of Lord Elrond, and had then met Aragorn, the adopted son of the elven ruler, and secret heir to Gondor's throne. 

The two had become instant friends, and had not parted since the day of the elf prince's arrival. And with that friendship, came an immediate trust. One so true, that Aragorn had willingly told the elf about his secret love for the only daughter of Elrond. 

Arwen, the Evenstar of her people, and the virtue of Rivendell. Sought by many, and desired by more, she had chosen to give her love to the one person that no one had ever expected. The young ranger, in return gave his full devotion, and love back to her.

The two knew that their love would be frowned upon, and that Arwen's father would not be pleased, and so, the two of them had decided to keep it a secret. The young man journeyed back to Rivendell, and said not a word to anyone, that is until he had met Legolas, and felt so inclined to entrust the fair being with the knowledge of his bond with the Evenstar. 

Legolas had sworn to keep the secret just that, a secret, however, apparently, he had not. Elrond knew, and now wanted to speak with his adopted son in private. No doubt, to scold him, and banish him from all of the beautiful elven realms, not to mention keeping him from Arwen herself. 

"I swear to you mellon nin, I said nothing to your father," Legolas repeated, hoping that his friend would believe him, for he knew, deep inside, that the friendship that he had formed with the human was one that he wished not to be broken.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the blonde elf in front of him, "do not lie to me Prince Legolas, for one of your stature should not sink so low. I spoke to you words I should not have, For some strange reason, I thought I could trust you. But I was wrong indeed. You are not unlike the others" he began, with a dark stare, almost breaking the elf's heart. Never before had Legolas ever been spoken to like this, and never before had his loyalty ever been doubted. It hurt him beyond anything he could have imagined, and his blue-grey eyes fell to the grassy floor beneath his feet as the man continued. 

"Leave my sight, and never speak to me again. Prince or no prince, your deceit may have cost me my entire life, not to mention the love of it. For that, you shall never receive my forgiveness."

Aragorn knew that his anger was harsh, and probably unnecessary. However, he could not hold the words in, and all the emotions he was feeling right now, all came out, and all upon the elf he had considered a dear friend.

Legolas slowly rose his misty eyes, and met them with the cold ones of the man. He knew that Aragorn was angry, and rightly so, for someone had told his secret. But not he. Legolas had kept his promise, and yet here he was, taking the heat for something he did not do. The elf knew that it was useless to argue with the ranger, for he was too enraged to listen, and so, gracefully, Legolas replied to the cruel words.

"Then leave I shall, and if you wish to never see my face again, then I will respect your desire, and keep my distance."

And with that, the prince turned, and made haste away from the human, and towards the small group of Mirkwood riders, that were preparing to journey back to their home. They had spent many weeks in Lord Elrond's kingdom, and were growing homesick. Their horses were readied, and silently Legolas joined them and mounted his own grey steed.

"Farewell prince Legolas," Elrond began with a smile, as he patted the elf on the shoulder. He was surprised that Aragorn was nowhere to be seen, especially now, that his closest friend was leaving. However, there was no time for such thoughts, the riders were leaving, and it was his job to see them off, not to search after his sons.

"Farewell Milord" the prince responded, a look of shadow covering his usually glowing features, just before he whispered quietly to his horse, and made off, accompanying the others in their trip back to the woods of his father. 

Elrond knew that something must have transpired between his youngest, and the son of Thranduil, however he had no clue as to what. All he hoped for, was that the feud would be mended between them in time, but as for right now, he had other matters to attend to. Matters that involved Aragorn, and his exquisite daughter, Arwen.

* ********************************************************************************* *

**__**

To Be Continued…..

So, how did you like chapter one? I know that Aragorn seemed a bit harsh in this chapter, and a lot different than how he is described in the book, but remember, he is a lot younger, and this story is AU. I needed the part between the two princes to be heart wrenching, and sad for both of them. So anyways, look for the next instalment soon. It should be up within a few days. So until them, let me know what you think, by giving me a review. Thanks. 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them a long time before that, and you never got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but I'm guessing you all already knew that. 

Note: I know I just posted this story, but I felt like writing another chapter, so here it is. And thanks to:

__

Jambaby1963- haha, I can picture Aragorn doing that too. 

__

Joha- Your welcome, and thanks for the support about Aragorn' character. 

__

Vana Everyoung- Are teenagers really that easy to read? lol, anyways, thanks for the support.

__

Ryoko- Yep, you're point is very clear, so here it is. 

__

Kelly L. K - Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

__

Erestor & Nurnoleiel - The next few will be longer, and I hope I keep your interests.

__

Goma-Ryu- You're right something does have to happen to one of them. *evil laugh* just wait an see. 

_Pellawethiel - _ Aragorn was kinda mean wasn't he? Ah well, keep reading Please. 

__

"…" - Who isn't a Aragorn and Legolas fan? Haha. Thank you for the A. 

****

Chapter two

Reluctantly, Aragorn made his way down the narrow passage, through the ebony arch, and into the study of his father, Lord Elrond, who sat patiently, waiting for the young ranger to join him. The expression on the elder's face was unreadable, and Aragorn shuddered at the thought of what was about to unfold within these walls. 

"Estel," Elrond began, as he gestured with his hand for the man to sit down in the seat beside him, next to the stone fireplace. "I was wondering where you were, for I did not see you at Legolas' parting."

Aragorn did as he was ushered to do, and took the seat that his father had waved to. The memory of his confrontation with the prince was still fresh, and the words he had spoke to him were still repeating themselves in his mind. Though two hours had gone by since the elf's leaving, Aragorn still held to his pride, and did not regret, not seeing his friend off. However the knowledge that he had spoke so cruelly, haunted him, even if it had been deserved.

"I was occupied, but not to worry, I said my farewells to the prince."

Elrond shook his head slightly, he knew that there was more to this then met the eye, for the friendship between the man and the elven prince, had become too strong, too fast, and for Aragorn to not have seen Legolas off, meant that something had stopped him from doing so. However, he never pried, or at least, he tried not to anymore, after all, Estel was no longer a boy, he was a man now, and a ranger at that.

"Very well, if you wish not to tell me, then I will wait until you are ready." the elf lord began again, causing the human to sigh. How did Elrond always know when he wasn't speaking the entire truth? "However, that is not what I wish to speak with you about my son. What I am interested in, is your relationship with Arwen."

"Oh Valar, here it comes" Aragorn thought to himself. 

"I don't know what Legolas said to you, but I assure you, my love for the Evenstar is pure, and genuine. I love her more than life itself," the man started, only to be greeted with a half smile from the elf before him, causing him to pause, and let Elrond respond. 

"Legolas? No, he said nothing to me. I heard the news from Arwen herself. And fear not my boy, for I hold no grudge against you. After all, who could blame you, she is my daughter, and it seems that she feels the exact same way for you."

The elf's words were spoken out of love, and acceptance, not out of anger, or rejection, as Aragorn had thought they would. However that was not what caused his jaw to drop. What shocked the ranger, was that it had been Arwen who had informed Elrond. Not Legolas.

"Arwen told you?" was all the human could manage to say, bewilderment had enveloped his mind, and he could not understand why he was not so angry with her, as he had been with Legolas when he thought it to have been him. 

Elrond smiled, "yes, she did. She sent a message for me, after a little bit of coaxing from the Lady Galadriel of course. But not to worry, nobody blames you, nor looks down upon either of you for this. Nobody decides who they fall in love with, and no one can hold you responsible for it."

It made sense, after all, Arwen never kept anything from her grandmother, and Aragorn could not blame her for informing someone about the love between them. After all, he had. He had told Legolas about it only days after the two had met. Which he guessed was why, when Elrohir, had mentioned to him that Elrond wished to see him, with regards to the Evenstar, his immediate thought was that Legolas had betrayed his confidence.

"What have I done?" Aragorn exclaimed, as the memory of his conversation with Legolas resurfaced once again, and bit at him hard. How could he have acted the way he had? And why had he not trusted the elf when he swore to him that he was innocent? His fear of losing his family, and Arwen had caused him to act irrationally, and now there was nothing he could do.

"What troubles you my son?" Elrond answered. However, he already had an idea of what was troubling both the mind, and conscience of the ranger. 

"I behaved foolishly. I misdirected my discomfort, and took it out upon the undeserving prince."

Taking a step closer to the man, Elrond out stretched his hand, and patted Aragorn on the shoulder, "Legolas is wise, he will hold no grudge. Whatever misunderstanding that erupted between you, will surely be forgotten in time," he assured, only to earn himself a groan from the human.

"By him perhaps, but not by me," Aragorn began with a shake of his head. "Forgive me father, and though I am truly grateful for your acceptance, I must take leave for a time."

There was no need for Aragorn to have said anything, for the elven ruler had already expected him to leave right away, and seek out the party of elves making for Mirkwood. "No need for apologies, just don't get into any trouble."

His jest went unheard, for the man was already out the door, running down the hallway, and outside towards the stables. He knew that Legolas and the others had a large head start on him, and it would take hateful riding, and determination to catch up. However that did not hinder him, for Aragorn could not stand the thought of letting Legolas leave on the terms they had.

He had to find him, and set things strait with the fair-haired prince, once and for all. He was confident that the elf would be overjoyed to learn that Aragorn did not despise him, for Elrond was correct. Legolas was not the type to hold a grudge. He was kind, sincere, and loyal, but most of all, he was Aragorn's friend, and the man would not rest until Legolas knew that.

* ********************************************************************************* *

****

To Be Continued…

So how did you like the second chapter? I know that they are short, but there's still a ways to go yet. So if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or predictions, just let me know, by reviewing. Thanks. And the next chapter will be up soon. I promise. 


	3. Ginyc and Kip

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: You guys have no idea how much your feedback means to me. I really appreciate it, and thank you to everyone who read the first two chapters, and are now reading this one. A special thanks to the reviewers:

__

Tamara, Ryoko, Erestor & Nurnoleiel, PrettyLittleDuck, jambaby1963, Patty, Legolas's Queen, Pellawethiel, MaverickGirl, Fairlady, Lady of Legolas, CalliTrakand, Konjurer, ElvenSong, Eowyn 006, Lady Eleclya, bant, evil spapple pie, Goma-Ryu, Kelly L. K, Vanna Everyoung, and Joha.

You guys are the best, thanks a bunch. Sorry this one is **really** **short**, but the next one will be longer. I promise.

****

Chapter three

The road to Mirkwood was a long and dangerous one, and Aragorn knew that the four elves would take every precaution to ensure that they made their trip safely, and untracked. The ranger found it very difficult to find any prints, and many times he wanted to give up, and return to Rivendell. However neither his heart, nor his conscience would allow him to do such a thing. He knew he had to find Legolas, and apologize for how he reacted towards him.

The ranger knew that Legolas was probably feeling guilty himself, for the elf was still young, and though centuries his elder, in some ways they were the same. Both felt responsible for every mishap they were involved in, and both hated being wrong. Which was exactly what he had been, he had been wrong to accuse Legolas, and say the things he did. In fact, when Aragorn thought back to the fight, he could not believe he let such a small thing get so out of hand.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the ranger's ears, immediately the man was aware of another's presence. Two, to be certain, and they were heading in his direction. The steps were too loud to be elves, and much to quiet for the strangers to be orcs. The logical answer was men, and sure enough, within a few seconds, the man's guess was confirmed, and out of the foliage stepped two human men. 

Aragorn instantly recognized the older of the two men to be Ginyc. The ranger he had met many times before, and could always be pointed out by the bushy read beard he sported. However the other man, who looked even younger than Aragorn's himself, with shoulder length sandy coloured hair, and a freckled complexion, he did not recognize.

"Strider," Ginyc exclaimed, as the three travelers came face to face. "It's good to see you again," he finished, as he pulled Aragorn into a tight hug, causing the other man, to smile at the look of discomfort in the young ranger's face.

"You as well," Strider replied as he pulled himself from Ginyc's grip, before turning his eyes back to the other companion. Immediately the younger man introduced himself. 

"Kip's the name," the boy began, before he interrupted Aragon's tried response, "and I know who you are." he concluded with a smile.

With a nod, the ranger's attention fell back upon Ginyc, who began to speak again. "What are you doing out here all alone my boy? It's a dangerous thing to be doing right now." His words only caused Aragorn to laugh, it amused him how protective the older ranger could be over the younger ones he knew, and even though Aragorn was skilled enough to take care of himself, it never stopped Ginyc from asking all the questions a parent would. 

"I'm tracking a party," was his answer, trying not to give any unnecessary information, about Legolas and the three other elves the prince was traveling with.

"Coincidence," Kip replied, "so are we."

Confusion was written all over Aragorn's face, which urged the boy to continue, "we're tracking a band of wild folk. They're in these parts pretending to be rangers. But they're far from that. They're an evil bunch they are. Hunters."

"What's their game?" Aragorn questioned, trying to sound interested, even though his mind was far from this conversation, and still directed upon his elven friend who was getting further and further away from him.

The ranger knew that the longer he stood here with Kip and Ginyc, the less of a chance he had at catching up with the elves, and that was something he didn't want to happen. He knew that where ever Legolas was, the elf was in pain. For the loss of friendship was not something that Thranduil's son had never encountered before, and Aragorn knew that the parting that they had had, was far from pleasant. 

"See now that's the funny part," Ginyc said, as he entered into the conversation, "they're not after deer or any type of animal. They're hunting people."

* ************************************************************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued….

I'm sorry that this one is so short, but I just haven't had much time to write recently. However, as I said before, the next one will be a lot longer, and for all Legolas lovers, he will be making an appearance in it. So look for it soon. I should have it posted within a few days. So until then, please let me know what you think. Thanks a lot. Bye.


	4. The Approaching Threat

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: The feedback you guys are giving me is unbelievable, and I am so happy that you all seem to like the way this is going. As I said before, the last chapters were pretty short, but this one is going to be longer. I wrote it so that I could give you guys another point of view on the recent events. I hope you all like this addition, and I hope to hear what you guys think. Again, thank you to all the reviewers, you know who you are. You guys are the best, and to everybody else who is reading this, thanks a lot, and so, here we go…

Chapter four 

"Why have we stopped?" Morhil asked as he pulled his grey steed to a stop next to Elvomir, the other guard in their group, who was at a standstill behind the elven prince. He like the others, knew that the young royal was troubled, but had yet to uncover the reason for it. For even though Legolas was usually quiet, he was never this silent, or distant, especially from Piong, Legolas' father's most trusted advisor. He had become like a second father to the prince, for the two were constantly together. Mostly because he was the only one, who King Thranduil trusted enough to look after his only son and heir.

As the four companions sat stilly on their mounts, they looked almost identical. The two guards, wore similar clothing, and both had armoured themselves before they left Rivendell. While Legolas, who could quite easily be picked out as the youngest of the four travelers, wore a forest green ensemble, with the royal seal of Mirkwood embroidered on it. Piong, however, stuck out because of the two inch scar that stretched from his left eye, down to the corner of his upper lip. He was also the one who had the most years to his life, but that wasn't really recognizable.

As Morhil and Elvomir whispered between themselves, Piong positioned himself next to the golden elf prince, as he was scanning the trees to their left. Whatever had caught Legolas' attention was enough to make the elf halt, and that was enough for the others to become alert to a possible threat. Piong knew that Legolas had the best hearing of any other elf he had ever known, and that skill had yet to fail him, any of them.

"What is it?" the older of the two elves asked, as he eyed the foliage as well. It took Legolas a moment before he replied, just as the two other sylvan elves dismounted, and gripped their readied bows in case danger decided to reveal itself to them. 

"Something is following us," the prince began, as he too jumped to the ground beside the two other armed fair folk, "men I believe."

Elvomir took in a deep breath, he had hoped that their trip home would be unhindered, but it seemed that whenever he traveled with Thranduil's son, it never went smoothly, or as planned. "Perhaps they are rangers," he started in a hopeful tone, "they are known to roam these parts."

Piong let out a soft sigh, as he too leapt to the ground soundlessly, with a soft shake of his fine head. He knew that the elven guard was right to make the hopeful assumption that rangers were tracking their steps, for it was well known that Lord Elrond was most welcoming towards them, and vice versa. However, he could not help but feel that something was off about the followers, and he fought off the pit in his stomach that was screaming at him that a great threat neared them.

"No my friends" Piong replied, "rangers these beings are not. For I sense a hostility within them, and a great hatred that does not live in the hearts of the friendly folk. I feel that it would be best if we moved on, and with full haste. My heart tells me that it would not be wise to sit here and wait for them. Whoever they are."

The four companions each gave a nod in agreement, and all but Morhil remounted their stallions, and prepared to continue on their way. The grounded elf, kept still, and completely alert, which only caused the company around him to glance back up that the woods before them, and to their surprise, it was no longer empty. A few yards away, stood a rather large party of men, each of whom, was armed, and charging towards them, with a unified calling.

"Dunlandings," Elvomir exclaimed, as he and the three other immortals, grasped the shafts of their ivory bows, and took aim at the imposing foes, "go figure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn's jaw almost dropped once again, as it had a lot this day. The news that he just got from Ginyc and Kip was unthinkable, and he wasn't even sure if he had heard them right. "They're hunting people?" he questioned, as the growing anxiety inside his heart enlarged further. He knew that standing around here with the two rangers wasn't helping his quest to find his friend, however the information they had was important, and the idea that danger could come to Legolas and his party, wasn't something he could take lightly.

Kip saw the fear in the man's eyes, and replied, "yes. At first we thought that they were cannibals, however that theory went down the falls when the bodies started to turn up. Dead they are, for days before they're left, on the borders of where ever they are taken from, and most of the time it's hard to even be sure of the identities of the victims, due to the damage that's done."

"What kind of damage?" Strider pondered aloud, and this time was responded to by the older man. "Different things. Burning, lacerations, decapitation, rape, deliberate deformation. You name it, these people have done it. Which is why we're on our way to warn Lord Elrond about the wild folk and that they've begun entering his land."

Aragorn shook his head, and his eyes fell to the grassy floor. It was bad enough that whoever these people were, were terrorizing and killing innocent people. And for the wild folk to now be threatening Imladris, his home, and his family and friends, now that was something he refused to allow to continue to happen. He would find these people, and when he did, they would pay for their actions, but right now, he still had an elf to find.

"I will hold you up no longer then," Strider responded, earning himself questioning glares from the men before him, "continue as you were, and please let Lord Elrond know that I am fine, and will be returning soon enough."

Ginyc reached out and grabbed the forearm of the young man as he turned and started to make off, further from his home. "Where do you think you're going? This is not the time to be traveling alone."

Aragorn let out a deep moan, as he turned back to the rangers. He knew they meant well, but they were stalling his mission, and he knew that he could not waste anymore time than he already had, and he also knew that he would not rid himself of their questions until he spoke the truth, most of it anyway.

"I am trying to catch up with a small group of Mirkwood elves. One of them is a dear friend of mine, and I must clear up a misunderstanding with him before he gets so far that I will not be able to reach him on foot."

"Elves you say?" said Kip, as he rubbed his smooth chin the his index finger, "well they picked a bad time to be journeying home." Aragorn let out another moan. He did not need to be told that, for that had become clear to him a long time passed. 

"Which is all the more reason, I need to reach them." he replied. 

"You're right Strider," Ginyc agreed, as he patted both of the young men on the shoulders. "But I will not have you travel after them alone." His words sunk in deep in Aragorn's mind, and both he and the other man, knew what was coming next, and sure enough, in a matter of seconds, their predictions were confirmed.

"I know more about these hunters than anyone. I can make Rivendell on my own." he began, and turned his eyes back upon the ranger to Aragorn's right. "Kip, you go with Strider here, he may need your help."

"No, really that's unnecessary" Aragorn tried to rebut, but to no avail, and was immediately waved down by Ginyc. "Never you mind, it's too perilous to go after your friend without aid. You two will travel together, so go on now. We shouldn't waste time. It's too valuable."

And with that the older ranger, turn his back to them, and made haste towards Imladris, leaving the two youths standing side by side. Each contemplating what could be said. After a few silent minutes, Aragorn finally spoke to his new traveling companion. 

"Well," he began, "let's go."

* ********************************************************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued…

Okay, so this chapter wasn't really long, but compared to the first three, it is. So what do you think? Is it still interesting for you. I hope it is. I really want to know what you think, so please, by all means, review, and let me know. Thanks a bunch, and I'll see you on the next chapter. Adios.


	5. Failing A Friend

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Keep the reviews coming. Please. It makes my day to hear what you all think. I was glad that you guys are still interested in the plot, and I hope that I'm able to keep you guys wanting more. This chapter isn't going to have much of Aragorn at all, none actually, but he'll defiantly be in the next one. Anyhoo, I hope you all like this addition, it's a bit longer than the others have been, but I doubt that's a problem. So read on…..

****

Chapter five

As the four elves took stance side by side, each with a readied bow in hand, the Dunlandings hurtled towards them, with their own weapons in their blood thirsty hands. What had provoked this attack, the fair ones could not be sure, however the current situation gave them little time to ponder on it.

"Are you going to be alright?" Elvomir whispered quietly into the ear of Piong who stood by his side, as not to let the two other elves hear him. However he was unsuccessful, for just as Piong nodded, and tried to brush off the guard's inquiry, Morhil, and the prince, both glanced in his direction, with concerned expressions on their faces as well. They all knew that this was probably going to bring back ill memories for the elven advisor, and all wished that he would stay with them in this, both mentally, and physically.

"Your attention should be redirected," he replied flatly, bringing all concentration back to the enemy which was now close enough for the small battle to ignite. 

All thoughts of Piong's history, and his confrontation with Aragorn fled from the prince's mind, as one of the men ran at him, and prepared to penetrate his blade into his midsection. With pinpoint accuracy, Legolas released his projectile, killing the man instantly with a blow the forehead. While his companions quickly felled three others who stormed them. 

Morhil, and Elvomir were forced to switch from bow to sword, as the hillmen closed in upon them, and they found them surrounded from all angles, while Thranduil's son, and the king's most trusted friend, decided to keep to their weapon of choice. Instinct, along with gut told the elves that this was no ordinary attack on common travelers. This was an ambush, one that had been thought though extensively, and planned by one who was skilled when it came to hunting. 

"Where did they all come from?" Morhil asked his fellow immortals, as they were quickly backed into a circle, trying to protect themselves from all sides. It was not the best position for them to be in, and Legolas knew that if they didn't turn the tables on their adversaries soon, they would most likely perish in this fight. The enemy was closing in, and now all but the prince had abandoned the use of the bow. Legolas was aware that he should follow the lead of his elders, however he was also aware that he was better skilled with archery, as apposed to swordsmanship, and they needed to be at their strongest in order to survive this. He silently vowed that if they did get out of this battle alive, that he would perfect his abilities with the blade in case he ever found himself in this kind of situation again.

"I know not," Piong quietly responded, as the wild folk positioned themselves around the small cluster of elves, who stood completely still, ready to take down any who took a step closer. "There is more to this attack than meets the eye, I fear there is more to come than has already come to pass."

A loud laugh broke the concentration of the fair beings somewhat, as they tried to place where the sound was coming from, but never once letting their eyes drift from the men in front on them. "You have that right. You seem to be overestimated for those of your kind. You have been so far the easiest pray, that my men and I have ever come across," said the man, known to the others as Jevinx, who was perched on the branches on a great oak just above the elves' heads. 

"Come down here, and we'll see how easily you can take this prey" Legolas shot back, as the man before him smirked at the young prince's reaction, which earned him an arrow to the throat, which sent him to the ground in a pool of his own blood. 

The prince's actions were met with an all out assault, as the fourteen men that sat hidden in the tree tops leapt down on the unsuspecting elves, and the war broke out again. Raising their blades high above their heads, the two elven guards blocked the jabs from the falling men, and immediately lowered them once again when the attacks came from ground level.

As the sun grew higher in the cloud free sky, so did the fighting, and within minutes, Legolas found himself to be quickly cut off from his companions, and circled entirely by the Dunlandings. There weren't many more than ten of them, and even though the prince had found himself against more helpless circumstances before, he knew that he was outnumbered, and he was soon going to have to drop his bow, due to his near empty quiver.

"Legolas!" the sound of Piong calling his name, caught the prince's attention, as he brought down two more of the men who slashed at him with their jagged blades. And as he turned his eyes in the direction of his friend's voice, he noticed that the rest of the men who were previously trying to kill him, ceased, and allowed him to pivot completely around, and face Piong, who was being held from behind, by a wild man, who held a small sword to his throat.

The golden heir felt his heart skip a beat, when he saw the elf that he thought of like a father, in harm's way, and his breath was completely lost, when he glanced to the left slightly, to see that both Morhil and Elvomir, were in the same predicament. He was the only one that was free of the enemy's grip, and Legolas knew that the problem he believed could not get any worse, had, ten fold.

"Well look at this," Jevinx jested with a smile, when he saw the horrified and bewildered look on the youngest elf's face. "Quite the dilemma you seem to be faced with isn't it?"

The expression of Legolas' face subtly changed, however it was very clear what he was thinking, and that there was great anger inside of him, as he focused his grey eyes on the man who was standing beside the one who had hold of Elvomir, and was mocking him, before he made a reply. "If you so much as harm one hair on any of their heads, I promise you, those of you who I do not kill with my bare hands, will walk away from here, either not able to eat solid food again, or," he paused as he let a hint of a smirk cross his lips, "no longer have the ability to reproduce."

The elf's comment caused Morhil to smile. For he already knew that his prince had inherited his father's temper, and that Legolas had a skill for making enemies very fast, however, he could always back up what he said, which made the words he spoke all the more intimidating. Though, even with the prince's skill, his mouth always seemed to get him into trouble, and from the pout on Jevinx's face, it appeared, that that was what was coming to him, to all of them.

"Strong threat for one so young, however, now let me give you mine." Jevinx began, peaking the elves' attention, "you lower that little bow of yours, to the ground, or I will have no choice but to kill your friends here, right in front of your very open eyes."

The man's threat was sincere, and Legolas knew that if he did not do as the man said, that his friends would be killed. Even if he did try to help them, by the time he fought off all the men who would attack him, from every side, he would be too late, and so, with a hesitant nod, the prince let his ivory bow silently fall to the grassy floor.

"No Legolas, don't you dare!" Morhil screamed out, as the irritated man who gripped him tightly, reacted, and plunged the long steel blade through his back. As Legolas and the others turned to them, the metal had made it's way out of him, and punctured through the fair being's chest, causing him to let out a soft moan.

The sight of his long time friend falling limp under the blow he'd received brought more fury than he thought possible to the prince's mind and heart. With one quick movement, he withdrew one of the elven daggers he had sheathed to his back, and threw it with all the strength towards the man who was withdrawing his sword from the elf's body, and letting it fall to the ground. 

The man soon followed, when the tip of Legolas knife met the flesh of his unprotected neck, and sent him dead to the ground just beside Morhil. Not even taking a moment to breath, the three elves who remained on their feet, took the opportunity to react while the Dunlandings' were still in awe of what had happened within a five second period.

As Elvomir, and Piong leaned forward, and then sprung back upright, the grips on them were lessened and gave them the chance to free themselves, and fight back, even though they were now unarmed. Meanwhile, Legolas used the time to sprint over to his fallen friends with all the speed he had, however what he didn't realize was that he was now the centre of attention for many, in not all of the hillmen, one of whom readied and shot an arrow upon seeing the prince's movements. 

If the man had intended to kill the elf instantly, he had very poor aim, for the projectile embedded itself in the prince's lower back, causing him to lose balance, fall to his knees just in front of the other elf, who instantly locked eyes with the prince. The two other immortals called out to them, as they ducked and sidestepped, to avoid being killed themselves, but both went unheard.

Legolas' breathing accelerated, as he gripped for his other knife in his sheath, as three other men approached them, to finish off the job that one of them had started. And just as Legolas tried to stubble to his feet once again, he was stopped, when Morhil began to quietly speak to him.

"Never lower your weapon milord Legolas, never lower your weapon."

The prince's face tightened, as he tried to hold back the tears that came with seeing the guard on death's doorstep. With a tilt of his fine head, he touched the side of Morhil's face, and began to shakily raise to his feet, however was stopped once again, when the sharp point of another dagger broke the soft skin between his shoulder blades, and as it was pulled in a downwards motion, Legolas felt his legs collapse underneath him, and he fell back to the grass, as his name was called out once again, by both Piong and Elvomir.

As laughing behind him erupted, the prince crawled over to where Morhil lay, and when he reached the elf's side, he let his body fall limp, and the side of his slender cheek, met the ground, all the while keeping eye contact with the guard who was dying next to him.

"I'm sorry," Legolas whispered so quietly that it was hard for even Morhil to hear, never mind the humans who stood with big grins over their victory over the prince. Proud more than they had ever been, to bring a being down, they were, and with a shrug, they walked away, back to where the other two elves were still holding their ground.

"No Legolas, don't fade on me" Morhil begged, as he struggled to take in oxygen, just seconds before the once full of life eyes of the young elven prince closed, and were never again seen by the guard who gripped his motionless, hand firmly in his own. "Come back." 

* ******************************************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued….

And that's it for chapter five, I hope you guys liked it. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two, so Aragorn will be back in the story soon. Oh, and I've changed the genres of Regret from angst/drama, to angst/action adventure, because even though drama is involved, it's clearly going to be over powered by the action and stuff like that. I hope that doesn't discourage anybody from reading this, because I love to hear what you guys think of my story. So on that note, please, click the little button, and let me know. Thanks. Buhbye for now.


	6. A Little Too Late

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: It's hard for me to believe that you all are still reading this story, to be honest, I started writing it on a whim, and never expected so much feedback on it. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, for all their support, and hopefully, I'll be able to hold your attention to the very end. 

Oh, and a very special hello to _MoroTheWolfGod_. Hope you had a great birthday!

Anyhoo. Read on…….

Chapter six

"What about them?" one of the men, who went by the name of Aleic asked his captain, as he gestured with his bloody hand over towards the two fallen elves that lay bleeding on the ground, alongside, the other men who the fair folk had managed to kill, before all were either bound, or brought down.

"Leave the corpses. They'll be found in time, besides, we have the other two," Jevinx replied with an evil grin, as he mockingly, patted Piong' battered face with the palm of his hand. In return he received a glare that would have killed him, if looks could do such a thing.

Aleic was hesitant as he rose from his crouched position, beside the two sylvan elves, and quickly met eyes with his leader before continuing to speak. "But they both still breath, Jevinx. Are you sure it's wise to leave them, while they are yet alive?" The man's words caught everyone's attention, human and elf alike, and all turned their eyes to the man who spoke. 

This was the best news that Piong could have ever hoped for. Legolas and Morhil were still clinging to life, and refusing to give in to the darkness. However, no matter how much the elven advisor cared about the well being of the guard, his most important priority was, and had always been his prince's safety. "Legolas" he whispered quietly, on reflex, but not as hushed as he would have liked. He immediately bit his tongue for being so careless, when Jevinx turned his gaze from the injured elves, to him, and the back to the golden prince's still form.

"Legolas?" Jevinx repeated with a smile, as he took steps closer to the young, nearly lifeless immortal. Only to have both Piong and Elvomir, scramble to free themselves of the bounds that held them tightly, to the settles of the horses, who were recently brought over by another smaller group of Dunlandings. "I knew that the markings on his clothing were familiar, but I never even comprehended that we had come across the noble heir of Thranduil's throne. Our luck seems to be increasing, for us to now have Prince Legolas in our captivity."

"Don't touch him!" Elvomir hollered, as Jevinx, felt for a pulse under the young elf's ear, and then gently, rolled the prince onto his side, to see the face of his new prisoner. The elf's face was pale, and the usual glow about him, was almost completely gone. He was indeed dying, but all the while, still kept a look of honour on his ageless face. 

"Take the arrow out of his back," Jevinx began, as he let the young elf's body fall back to the ground, "and bind his hands. He will not be out for long, and when he wakes, he will most certainly not be in the best of moods. We do not want to have to kill him right away, especially, when we have two others to play with first." he finished, grinning harshly, at the older beings, who had expressions of pure hatred in their eyes. 

With another nod, one of the hillmen, proceeded to rip the arrow from the prince's flesh, and toss it to the grass, as another, picked up Legolas' body, and mounted behind it one of the black steeds that were rounded up. Just then, a new man approached Jevinx and asked the question that caught Elvomir's full attention, as well as his companion's. "There are rangers in the area, shouldn't we get moving soon?"

"Yes, and leave the other elf. He'll be long dead before anybody comes across this glen," was Jevinx's reply.

And with that, the Dunlandings, along with their newly taken victims, made off with all haste, and back to the small village, that had become a home away from home to them. It wasn't a long journey, but it wasn't the shortest of trips, and the men knew that they had to make it before any of the rangers that were on their tail, caught up with them, and put an end to their sick and twisted game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two and a half hours before something finally caught the rangers' attention. The elven tracks would have been completely lost, if the fair folk had traveled on foot, however, the horses they rode were not as light footed as their riders, and gave the two men enough of a trail, for them to follow.

The closed in glade was a few metres ahead of them, and an ill feeling inhabited Aragorn's heart. Something wrong had occurred here, he could smell the blood in the air, and his anxiety grew, knowing that the stench of death passed the path his friend and the other Mirkwood elves had taken. Something was genuinely wrong, and within a few seconds, both he and Kip, got a full glimpse of what exactly it was that bothered them.

The sight was gruesome, with bloody and broken bodies laying all over the red soaked grass, and the weapons of the diseased were tossed almost everywhere. The soft and cool wind brushed softly against the rangers' faces as they walked, and Kip had to hold his breath, trying not to allow his lunch to resurface, as he and Aragorn stepped over one of the men who had been beheaded with one swift cut. 

"Well it seems we have found the group of wild folk that Ginyc and I were tracking. But it also seems, that we were beaten to it," the young ranger spoke to his quieter companion, as they made their way around the gully. Aragorn was listening to Kip, but kept his eyes on the setting around them, as the man continued. "By the looks of some of these arrows in the hillmen, I'd say it was those elves that you spoke of that did this damage. Good thing, they all seemed to have gotten away."

"Not all" Strider replied almost in a yell, as he immediately caught Kip's attention, and both sprinted towards the flaxen elf that lay on his back, eyes closed, and hands gripping the wound to his stomach. At first sight, Aragorn thought that it had been Legolas who was injured, but as he got closer, he realized that the elf wasn't the prince, but Morhil, one of Legolas' guards. The man didn't know if he was disappointed that the immortal they had found wasn't his friend, or if he was overjoyed about it, for the elf was in serious injury, and perhaps even helpless to them. However, he could not draw any positive thoughts, for Legolas and the other elves would not have just left Morhil here to die, they would have died first, and that thought terrified the ranger.

As the two rangers knelt down next to the fallen elf, they noticed that his eyes were beginning to open, and a small moan escaped his shaky lips. When he finally opened his blue-grey eyes, and saw the two men over him, Morhil immediately panicked, and took a swing with his fist, colliding it with Aragorn's chin, causing the man to take a stumble backwards. 

"No, please, we're here to help you," Kip assured the worried elf, with a soothing tone, that seemed to relax the fair being somewhat. Aragorn collected himself, and carefully repositioned at a safe enough distance from the elf in case he became a target once again. 

"The Dunlandings, they attacked without warning," the weeping elf began, but paused when he gingerly turned his head to his left and eyed the spot where he had last seen the elven prince, only to find the spot vacant, all except for the white dagger, that Legolas had been holding, which laid in a small pool of blood on the dirt covered ground. Aragorn followed the fair one's eyes, and his glare rested also on the knife, which he instantly recognized, and picked up.

"What happened?" Aragorn questioned with a stuttered tone, clenching the handle of the blade in one hand, while rubbing the blood that had come off of it, in the other, knowing right away that it was elven, and most likely the prince's own. Morhil's sobs continued as he relived what had happened to them over in his head. It had all occurred so quickly, and he head was throbbing. He knew that Legolas had been stabbed, and had succumbed to the darkness, but now he was gone, and so were the other two. He had been left by the men, probably to die, and that's exactly what he was doing. 

"What happened? Where did Legolas go? Is he seeking aid?" the questions were flowing out of the ranger's mouth, and great distress could be heard in each word he spoke by not only Kip, but by Morhil as well, who was breathing in gasps, as he tried to respond to Aragorn's inquiries. 

"He lowered his weapon," Morhil began hesitantly, causing he younger man's head to shoot up, and instantaneously locked his vision upon Aragorn, whose jaw dropped, and tears were forming in his eyes, as realization sank in about what the elf was about to say to them. "I tried to stop him, but it was too late," the elf continued as Aragorn began to shake his head in denial. "We tried to protect him, but there were too many of them."

As the elf finished, Kip couldn't help but allow a tear to escape his own eye, and he put a hand on both the shoulder of Morhil, and on the shoulder of Strider, who was starting to hyperventilate. "No," Aragorn responded, still shaking his head, "Legolas would never put his weapon down. He would never stop fighting." The man's reply was met with more tears from the elven guard, who gripped the wound to his abdomen, as pain erupted again when he spoke, "he had no choice. They gave him no choice." 

Aragorn' refused to believe it, "no! There is always a choice, he would never give in, not in something like this. He's fine. Where is he? I must get to him." 

Tears were pouring openly from all of them now, "Strider, you have to calm down" Kip tried to comfort the man, but to no avail. Aragorn plunged the white dagger into the earthy ground, and rose to his feet with a groan. "No!" he protested again, as he walked a few feet away from them, trying to clear his aching mind. He couldn't have been too late. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. He was suppose to find his friend, and apologize to the elf for the way he acted. They were suppose to make up, and journey back to Rivendell until the threat of the wild folk diminished. Legolas wasn't suppose to get hurt. He had been enough, by Aragorn himself. The prince had to be fine, it could not end like this. Not yet. Not when so much had gone unsaid between them, not before Aragorn could tell Legolas how much he valued his friendship.

His thoughts were suddenly put to a halt when his eyes rested upon something that laid in the grass, and the very sight of it broke the ranger's heart. The elven craftsmanship was clearly shown by the markings on the ivory bow, and the detailed leaves of Mirkwood carved into the shaft of the weapon were instantly recognized. With a sigh, and a deep breath, Aragorn bent down and retrieved the bow from the ground, and admired it intensely, as he had done weeks ago, when Legolas had let him try it out. Aragorn knew that Legolas never let the weapon out of his sight, for it was the prince's nature to always be ready for anything. For the elf to have left it behind meant that something ill had occurred to prevent him from bringing it with him. 

Which meant that what Morhil had said, was true. Legolas had lowered the weapon, and made the mistake that had cost him his immortal life. Aragorn had lost his best friend, his only friend, and he would never get the opportunity to apologize for the wrong he had bestowed upon Thranduil's son. He felt as though his world was about to collapse, and he suddenly found it hard to breath. Never had he considered the possibility that something would befall Legolas before he could reach him, but it had, and now there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Strider," Kip's voice brought Aragorn out of the trance he had fallen into, and the man turned to face the ranger who approached him, "the elf is fading. He needs aid, and fast, we must get him to Lord Elrond, now."

"I can't just leave Legolas out here."

"Legolas is gone, my friend. You heard what the other said," Kip reluctantly replied, knowing that his words were burning a hole through the heart of the man he was speaking to. "I promise you, I will aid you in your vengeance upon the ones who took Legolas' life, but right now, there is an elf that we can still yet save. Do not ignore that Strider, we must go back."

Aragorn hated the idea of going back to Imladris without Legolas, however he knew that Kip was right, Morhil was dying, and he could not fail Legolas again by allowing one of his close friends to suffer death. He agreed to take the elf back t Lord Elrond, but as soon as that was done, he would be right back here, and he would seek out the ones who took the life of his closest friend, and had caused him and others so much grief.

* ********************************************* *

**__**

To Be Continued……

I know that the chapters seem to be getting longer, so I hope that isn't a problem. I also hope that you guys like this one, cause it took me a while to write. I had some writer's block, and even though I knew what was suppose to happen in this chapter, I found it hard to put it into words, so hopefully it came out alright. So anyhow, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions or predictions, just review and let me know. Thanks. Adios. 


	7. Morhil's Fate

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: To everybody who is still reading this, thank you. I know I say that every chapter, but it never stops being sincere. I really like that you like my story, and I'll try to keep it that way. Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit short, but the next one is pretty long, so that should make up for it. Anyhoo, read on….

****

Chapter seven

The road seemed a lot longer on the trip back to Rivendell, and Aragorn knew it was because the guilt of leaving his friend behind, out there somewhere within the grasp of the wild folk, was what was stealing his breath. The rangers knew not if Legolas was dead for sure, but from what the now unconscious elf had told them, the prince of Mirkwood fell by their attackers hands. 

"We have to hurry Strider," Kip assured his companion as the two men held the sickly elf up, and walked him through the woods back to Lord Elrond's city. The young boy wasn't sure of exactly how to begin a conversation with Aragorn, for he didn't know much about Legolas, or the friendship that had obviously been formed between the prince and the ranger. All he knew was that the Dunlandings had struck again, and this time, had managed to bring down one of royal blood. The men had to be stopped, and soon, and by swearing to Aragorn, that he would help avenge Legolas' death, Kip would see that they did pay for the bloodshed the caused.

Aragorn felt as if his heart was going to explode, and he could barely think strait anymore. The one person who he felt he could always count on, the one person that he would trust instantly with his own life, had been lost to him. Even if Legolas was still breathing, he wouldn't be for long. This Aragorn knew, as well as he knew that he needed to find the men and quickly, before any chance of saving his friend vanished.

He had been too late this time, and because of that, Thranduil's young son had paid the price. The hillmen had broke in upon them, and viciously attacked, deathly injuring Morhil, who was losing a lot of blood still, and was falling in and out of darkness. They had also brought down the elf prince, that Aragorn thought to be invincible. 

Legolas had always seemed so perfect to the ranger, with the skills of a worrier, and the intelligence far greater then most elves his age. He was kinder than many, true at heart, and noble, not deserving of an end such as this. Aragorn couldn't stand the idea of facing the rest of his life knowing that he never got the chance to mend the hurt he had caused to his friend, nor the blame he felt for not being there when Legolas needed him most. Of course the elf had lowered his bow. Morhil said they had given him no other choice, and knowing Legolas, he would have willingly given up his life for another to be spared. Which is exactly what he did.

"No," he thought to himself so loudly that he almost verbalized the word. Legolas was alive, he could feel it. He knew that the prince was strong, and would fight to hold onto his life, and the land that he loved so much. Legolas adored the world around him, and the pleasure and strength it gave him was far beyond anything the man had ever witnessed before. All Aragorn hoped for, was that Legolas would hold on, just long enough for him to reach him. 

The grass was tall as the rangers stepped through the foliage, and just as the gates of Rivendell came into view, Aragorn felt his feet begin to move quicker. The wind was hitting both Kip's and his face hard, as they ran towards the stone gates of the elven city, and they could feel the life of the elf they held slowly fading, which only edged them on.

"Come on, just hold on" Aragorn whispered to the limp being, as two guards met them at the gate. The two elves took in the situation quickly, and immediately alleviated the burden from the human rangers, by taking Morhil's body from them and rushing up to the healing houses, where Lord Elrond could take a look at him.

Reluctantly, Aragorn followed behind, with Kip at his side as the walked with all haste into the room where the elven lord waited by the bedside, where the guards placed the immobile elf. After Morhil was laid down, the raven haired guards quietly left the room and closed the ebony door behind them. 

"What happened to him?" Elrond asked, as he checked for life signs of the Mirkwood elf, as Aragorn took a step beside him before answering. "They were attacked on their way home, by hillmen" Aragorn replied, causing Elrond to slightly pause, as fear encased him. Though he refused to allow his son and the other young man to know how severely worried he had just become.

"And the others? What of them? Where is Legolas?" The elven king had not meant to sound rushed, or anxious, but it was obvious, and the rangers became silent. Neither wanting to answer Lord Elrond's questions, for fear that once the words were spoken, that it would become reality.

Elrond could sense deep hurt in Aragorn's eyes, and the hint of tears were evident. The answer was clear to him now, and though no words were needed, words were finally spoken, by the other ranger that had accompanied Aragorn into the city. 

"The prince, and the others in his party were slain. The bodies were taken, as is to be expected by the men who are responsible. No doubt the bodies will begin to turn up within a few days," Kip's words were painful, not only for the young ranger to say, but for Elrond and Aragorn to hear as well. The elf could see that his son was trying to keep dry eyes, but it was proving useless, and the tears were beginning to stream down his reddened face.

Elrond knew that Aragorn was suffering, and most likely because of whatever that had transpired between himself and the son of Thranduil. He knew that the man never had many friends, with exception to the twins, and Legolas had become an instant ally to him. Like Aragorn, Legolas had grown up without many companions, and though the two were centuries apart, they related in many ways. Losing one so close, was devastating, and Elrond could almost feel the intense anguish that his son was feeling. It was like losing a brother, and Elrond understood how horrible that felt.

"You say there are no bodies," Elrond began, earning himself a nod from both men who stood before him, "then there is still hope. We may yet find them, but right now, I need the two of you to wait for me out in the hall, while I tend to Morhil."

With a obedient nod, the two humans left the room in silence, and took a seat on the bench, and waited for the elven lord to emerge with any news regarding the life of the injured elf. Aragorn hated this, waiting around when he should be out in the forest searching for any sign of the men who attacked the Mirkwood party. However he couldn't help but feel some relief in his heart after hearing his father speak about there still being hope.

Perhaps he would have the opportunity to apologize for the wrong he did and said to the prince, and perhaps the friendship that he valued so much would not be lost forever. If Lord Elrond said there was a chance, and that hope remained, than Aragorn would not waste his energy on feeling sorry for himself, instead, he would focus entirely on finding his friend.

After about a half hour of uneasy waiting, the dark red door opened, and Elrond joined them in the hall with an unreadable expression on his face, which only caused the worry to surface again. "Is the elf alright?" Kip asked curiously, hoping for some good news after the long and tragic day they had already had so far. 

His words were only met with sombre eyes, which first locked with his, and then moved to meet Aragorn's. Instantly, the two men knew what had happened, and any hope of good fortune for the elven guard was lost. They had failed the elf, just as they had the other three fair beings in the company.

"There was no poison on the blade, for that I was greatful, however, the wound was too large, and he lost far too much blood. There was nothing I could do," Elrond sadly informed them, as he also held back the tears that formed. He was an excellent healer, and yet he wasn't able to save the life of the elf who had fought so hard to remain, which only weighed down of the elven king's heart.

"It was not your fault, you did all you could to save him," Aragorn assured as he patted the elf on the shoulder supportively. Elrond met his eyes once again, and copied the man's gesture before he spoke in return. "Nor was it yours, for you did all you could as well."

Kip saw the emotional distress and loathed the idea of breaking a moment between his companions, however the hillmen who were responsible were still roaming freely, and they needed to be stopped, before they were able to strike again. "Excuse me milord, but my I ask you where Ginyc is at the moment? For he is the most knowledgeable with regard to the wild folk, he, more than anyone would be able to track their movements."

Elrond paused, and turned from his son to the other man, who stood to his left, "Ginyc you say? He is not here, in fact, I have not seen him for many months now," he replied, causing the two rangers to immediately turn to one another, each with a look of pure horror on their face. 

"Then where is he?" Aragorn asked for both of them, though this time, got no response. 

* ********************************************* *

**__**

To Be Continued……

Not to worry, Legolas and the others will be in the next chapter, and you'll soon find out what happened to dear old Ginyc. I hope you like this chapter, and please, let me know what you think, by reviewing it for me. Thanks so much, see you all in this next chapter, which should be up in a day or two. Adios.


	8. Some Bad Weather

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but for some reason I wasn't able to upload anything for days, so I just never got the chance. However, it's given me time to rethink this chapter, and change it so that it will hopefully make you want to keep reading. I hope you enjoy this, so read on……

****

Chapter eight

The rain was starting to pour, and it was beginning to stall their journey south. The amount of rain seemed not to bother the two elves who were being forced to walk alongside the horsemen, however, the dunlandings were another story. The weather was obstructing their vision and causing the horses to act up. The whole scenario, with the men trying to clam down their steeds all the while, obsessing about the "blasted rain" as they put it, made both Elvomir and Piong smile. 

The elves could not stay joyful for long, when they noticed that Legolas had yet to waken. The sight of their beloved prince, unmoving, and still bleeding from the wounds that were not remotely tended to, was all it took to make their hearts stop. It was bad enough that they had allowed the young son of Thranduil, to be taken captive, but to have him on the verge of death, and helpless in the men's grip, made them angry.

"We have to stop" Aleic informed his captain, "the horses refuse to go any further."

Jevinx paused, he thought about what the man had said, as he scanned the group of men that followed behind him, as well as their newly taken prisoners. The elves were staggering, but not from exhaustion, but from worry. And the man had a good idea as to the cause of that. The limp elf that was riding in front of Hirid, was on death's doorstep, and Jevinx did not know whether he was happy for that or not.

Learning that one of his captives was indeed the Prince on Mirkwood, and Thranduil's only heir, made his eyes light up, and his imagination wander. He could have left him, there in the glen, to die next to the other being, but no, this would be much more fun. Whether the prince would die right away, or be first held for a unthinkably high ransom, he was undecided upon. The only thing he was sure of, was that he had been given a chance to repay the realm of Mirkwood for the pain they had caused his family all those years ago, and that was an opportunity he would not throw away.

"We rest here," he ordered, as he quickly dismounted, "but not for long. Rangers roam these parts. The last thing we need is Elrond's wrath upon us, for killing one of his sons."

The man's words rung hard in the ears of the elves, as he made his way over the steed that Legolas was on. The hillmen, it seemed, feared the elven lord, which suddenly made sense of why they were so eager to leave his lands as quickly as possible. Piong wasn't sure of why Jevinx was cautious about Elrond, but on the other hand, he could not blame him. Lord Elrond was always courteous, and friendly, unless of course he was your enemy. If the Dunlandings were afraid of Rivendell's wrath, then it seems that they had in fact made the biggest mistake they could have possibly made. 

"Then you seemed to have done the wrong thing here. For Prince Legolas is like a son to the Lord Elrond, and like a brother to his adopted son." Elvomir mocked, as Legolas' body was lowered to he ground. Even though something seemed to have broken their friendship before their leaving, both elves knew that Estel, and his family would see that justice was served. As well as aid Thranduil in his search for his son, and the missing party

The elf knew he struck a cord in Jevinx, when his eyes fell to the motionless form of the prince, who lay bleeding at his feet. If what the elf said was true, than they would be in more danger than he had thought. Which meant that they would have to be faster and smarter than they had ever been until they reached the small city. There the could hide out, until the coast was clear for him and his men to continue back to Dunland. If Jevinx and his men were going to be the target of both King Thranduil and Lord Elrond's anger, than he decided that he might as well enjoy deserving it.

Ignoring the elf's comment, Jevinx turned to the man to his left. "Have the loud one clean him up." he ordered, as his motioned to both Elvomir and Legolas. They all knew that the young prince was fading, and without some sort of treatment, all of Jevinx's newly thought of plans would be down the drain. He had plans for Legolas, and those plans meant that the elf had to remain breathing. At least for another couple of days.

Elvomir would not object, and the second his bonds were cut, he rushed to the elf's side, and felt for a pulse. It was strong, which surprised him, and even though Legolas seemed to be fighting to stay alive, he was far from able to make any type of escape, but that was the furthest thing from Elvomir's mind. He focused entirely upon keeping Legolas's heart beating.

Piong watched nervously, as the elven guard opened the tattered green tunic, and gently pulled it from the prince's broken body. He squirmed, as he felt the fabric clinging to the gash on Legolas' back. The wound wasn't deep enough to do serious damage, but the skin was becoming enflamed, and discoloured, showing signs of deep infection.

"I need some water, to cleanse his skin," he informed Aleic, who laughed in his face. "No," he answered harshly, giving the elf a hard kick to the ribs, which made Piong jump to his feet, which earned him the same fate.

"Give it to him" Jevinx ordered the man, surprising both his men, and he elves as well. However, Aleic would never go against an order given to him, and urgently when to his saddle and got his canteen. He didn't know why Jevinx was allowing Legolas to even be tended to, but the man had yet to lead them astray, and so he reluctantly handed the water to the elf who was on his knees beside the prince.

The rain was helping with cleaning Legolas' wounds, but the canteen helped immensely. Using his own tunic, Elvomir, tore it into strips and bandaged the prince's two wounds that opened on his lower back and between his shoulder blades. Once that was done, he rolled Legolas onto his side, and tossed Legolas' bloody tunic into the grass, while he tried to pour some of the cool water into Legolas' mouth.

"Will he survive the night?" Jevinx asked, as he reached down and picked up the torn shirt of the prince, and studied it with his eyes as he spoke. Elvomir finally let his eyes drift form Legolas and met they dark ones of the man who stood above him. "He will," he answered, as he too rose steadily to his feet.

Jevinx smiled, "then it seems that you have fulfilled your usefulness to me," he replied with a cock of his head. The look on the elf's face was unreadable, and the men could not see the fear that had suddenly overcame him, however Piong was a different story. The advisor of Thranduil was almost in hysterics, as he fought the bonds that held him to Aleic horse. The animal wouldn't dare budge for fear of the punishment it would receive for it's betrayal.

"Kill him." Jevinx said flatly, as five of the armed hillmen roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him in the direction of the large cluster of trees to the left. Elvomir did not fight them, and even though Piong continued to holler and fought to get to him, he remained silent, and went easily with the men. He could see, from the corner of his eye, that the prince was slowly regaining consciousness, and he knew that unless he allowed himself to be taken, the attentions of their captures, may indeed fall back upon the young royal.

The prince's vision was blurry, and he could feel the intense pain still filling his mind as he lifted his shaky hands up to his face, and rubbed his blood shot eyes. The sounds of angry voices brought him back to reality, and as Legolas opened his eyes, the sight he saw was horrifying. A group of men had hold of Elvomir and were mocking and poking at him, as they tied his body down to the overgrowing roots of a large tree. To his right, he saw that Piong was still restrained, and was helpless to stop it. However, it seemed, that he was free of any type of ropes of chains.

With an almost silent moan, Legolas started to crawl with all the strength he had towards the brutal attack on his friend. Elvomir was refusing to scream, and that only edged on the hillmen to hit him harder with the whips they held. As the blows came harder and faster, the guard could not help but allow a cry to escape his lips. Finally, overjoyed with their victory over the stubborn elf, Jevinx took out a small knife that he had hidden in his boot.

Perching himself on his knee, the captain used the blade to trace some sort of pattern into the elf's chest. Not cutting deep enough to kill, but merely to break the flesh, and allow the warm blood to flow freely from the immortal. Another cry, louder this time was let out, and filled Legolas with enough anger to force himself to his feet.

"You should have killed me" he mocked, as he met the side of Aleic's face with his fist. Having no weapon, the prince was forced to fight without, which he knew to be one already lost.

"Legolas, no" Elvomir and Piong called out together, but it was too late, the men turned their attention back to the young heir of Mirkwood, who immediately fell back to the ground silently. The pain was already unbearable, and it only increased, as two of the Dunlandings dragged him back to the base of a tree trunk, doing so, putting pressure back upon the open wounds on his back. 

"Be careful what you wish for, prince." Jevinx hissed, as he ushered for the men to go back to finishing up with Elvomir, before he gave the prince another swift kick to the midsection, causing Legolas to roll over onto his stomach. 

"You see, Legolas," he continued, as the elf let out a groan, "I have nothing against you. It is not your fault that you are the son of a murderer. He, and his kind took my father away from me, and because of that, I grew up in a broken home. I promised myself I would seek revenge of him for what he did, and now, fate has decided to give me you. Thranduil will know what it feels like to lose somebody he loves. And if Lord Elrond does in fact think of you as his own, then I guess, he will as well."

The man's statements were being heard, and though Legolas had no idea of what the man was speaking of, he knew that their lives were in great peril. And so, discreetly, he pulled to chain of Mithril, the one that had been a parting gift from Estel the day before their argument, from around his neck. And as he received another kick, it gave him the opportunity to curl himself into a ball, and hide the fact that he was strategically pushing it into the dirt of the ground, so that only one who was trained in tracking would see it.

And with that, the screaming of his long time friend ended, and the silence stopped the breathing of both Legolas and Piong. They had been unable to stop the attack, and again, they had failed another one of their traveling companions. The situation was only growing worse, and from the looks of it, there was still a long way for them to fall.

* ************************************ *

**__**

To Be Continued…..

Do you all still like it? I hope so. And not to worry, Aragorn will be in the next chapter, which will be up in a few days. Until then, please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch, see you next chapter.


	9. Searching

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Thanks to all the readers, and reviewers of course. I can't believe you guys have given me 95 reviews, that's unbelievable. I really appreciate it, and I hope that you guys will still enjoy what's to come. Oh, and just to clarify, the chain that Legolas pulled from around his neck in the last chapter, was a gift given to him by Aragorn. You'll learn more about it in this, and upcoming chapters, but I just wanted to make sure that that part didn't confuse you or anything. Anyhoo, this one's a bit shorter than the others have been, but here we go. Read on…….

****

Chapter nine

The news that Ginyc had yet to arrive in Rivendell was a great shock, and instantly, Aragorn, and Kip feared that the older ranger had suffered the same fate as Legolas and his company had. The elven Lord knew that it was becoming increasingly important that these criminals were brought to justice, and so, he sent out several search parties to scout the area, for any sign, of Legolas, Ginyc, or any other suspicious activities going on the borders of his realm.

The twin sons of Elrond, like many, were also eager to help in any way they could, to protect their land, as well as aid in the search for their missing friends. Split up into groups, over forty elves, and men were involved in the search, while Elladan, the elder of the twins, was sent by his father to the elven realm of Mirkwood, to inform King Thranduil, of recent events, and his son's disappearance.

"We have to find them" Aragorn said in a pleading tone, as he followed behind his father's fair-haired advisor, who went by the name of Glorfindel. They, had originally left Elrond's gates, traveling with Kip and Elrohir, however, the four, had decided to spilt further, into groups of two, hoping to cover more ground.

"We will, Estel," Glorfindel assured, trying desperately to comfort the young man. He knew that their chances of finding the prince, and the missing ranger were diminishing quickly, and the longer it took them to find a lead of the wild men's location, the worse their chances got. 

He could not understand how nobody had yet to come across anything. These men were smarter than most of the enemies he'd fought in the past, and they seemed to be very careful about leaving no tracks for them to follow. Whoever they were, they were skilled, in not only covering themselves, but in hunting as well. For the men to have taken down the Mirkwood party, and not alerted any of the rangers in the area, proved that they had to be intelligent. Which helped, himself and Estel, naught at all.

"If you wish to never see my face again, then I will respect your desire, and keep my distance." The last thing that his friend had said to him, was repeating itself inside Aragorn's head, as he and Glorfindel searched every nook and cranny for some sign that would give them any type of direction. 

The man could still see the hurt in the elf's face when he turned and walked away, and the memory of that, was haunting his soul. It seemed as if he were trapped inside a nightmare, that seemed to only be getting worse and worse. He longed for someone to wake him, and pull him away from the abyss that was all around him, but his wish went ignored. Which only made him question the possibility that this was his punishment for the way he treated one, that he cared so much about.

As the two came to a large clearing, Aragorn began to stagger behind, lost in his own thoughts, but at the same time, still keeping his eyes open, in case they should spot anything out of the ordinary. And finally, after hours of finding nothing, a glimpse of silver caught his eye. Almost going unnoticed, the long silver chain, was pressed into the damp soil, and half had been covered by blowing fallen leaves. 

As the young man fell to one knee, his movements caught the attention of his elven companion, who became very interested in what had caught the ranger's eye. The chain was light in weight, and made of mithril. Though what surprised Aragorn most, was that he recognized the piece of jewellery, in fact, he was certain that he had held it before. 

"What is it?" Glorfindel asked, as a serious expression formed on the man's face as he studied the chain intently. 

"This necklace," Aragorn began, "it belongs to Legolas." His words hit the elf hard, and sudden hope filled his worried heart. Perhaps there was a chance after all, perhaps they would be successful in finding Thranduil's son, before the king arrived, and they had to give him ill news. 

"Are you sure?" Glorfindel questioned, wanting to be completely positive, before he got his hopes too high. Aragorn nodded, as he rose to his feet, and handed the chain to the elf as he replied. "I gave it to him, only two days ago. As a parting gift, before he left for Mirkwood."

The memory of when he had given the gift to Legolas resurfaced, and the man was finally able to smile. The elf prince had teased him, about always wearing a ring on his finger, and so the man had thought it funny, to force the elf to have to wear a necklace, even if it was only during his time in Imladris. However his smile faded, when the haunting memory of their parting showed itself to him again. 

"This is a good sign," Glorfindel spoke, pulling Aragorn out of the hurtful trance he'd fallen into. "Yes, it is," Aragorn replied, "he left this here, I know he did. Legolas knew that I would find and recognize it. He left it there to point me in the right direction. He's alive, I know he is. This proves it."

The elf nodded, feeling the same rush that the man was feeling. They were close, he could feel it too, the only question now was, where was Legolas directing them to go? Together, the inspected the surrounding area, and looked for any sign of a struggle. The only sign of footprints that they could spot, seemed to have been brushed away, but from the point of the one print they could make out, led them towards the large cluster of trees against a rock face. 

"It's a dead end" Aragorn exclaimed, completely disappointed, as a relentless Glorfindel still scavenged through the branches. The man looked back down at the chain in his sweaty palm, and closed his eyes tightly, as he clenched it in his fist, almost trying to draw strength from it.

The branches of the trees separated fairly easy, and the elf had no trouble slipping through the foliage, and to his surprise, he found that he was not faced with the side of the mountain, but a cavern. It seemed that the elf had found the wild folks' method of escape, and hiding. Caves. 

"Aragorn! Come quickly," Glorfindel called out, as he poked his head out from the cluster of trees, and as the young man ran towards the elf, they were joined by two other beings, who dashed into the clearing. Elrohir and Kip had tired and heart-rending expressions as they neared, which caused both Aragorn and Elrond's advisor to walk over to them. 

"Elrohir," Aragorn started in much more cheerful of a tone, than up until a few minutes ago, none thought the man possible of using, "Legolas' chain. We found it, along with a cavern. We think we've found where the men have taken Legolas, and possibly Ginyc as well. Legolas is alive, my brother, he's alive."

"Estel," Elrohir, interrupted, but went ignored.

"Come, both of you, we shall follow the dark path at once," Aragorn urged, as he started back in the direction of the mountain wall, only to be pulled to a stop, as Elrohir grabbed his forearm tightly, holding the man in place. 

"Estel, they've found him," he informed his brother, causing the ranger's happiness to grow. 

"They have?" Aragorn questioned, feeling the weight of his heart suddenly become lightened, "how is he? Where is he? Can I see him? Take me to him."

Elrohir hesitated, and Glorfindel could sense the horrid news that was about to be given. He felt his heart break when he realized how mush this was going to affect Aragorn's mood. "I can't Estel," Elrohir replied, causing Aragorn to become confused. 

"Why not?" he asked angered. 

"They found his body." The younger twin began, stealing the wind right from under the his brother so quickly, that it felt as if he were going to be sick. "Along the river bank, not even a kilometre away from here. I cannot take you to see him, Estel, because it's too late for that now. Legolas is dead."

* *************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued……

Sorry this one was so short, but the next one is actually pretty long. More so than any of the others have been. I hope that this wasn't confusing for anybody. And the next chapter will start from where the last one left off, and tell you what exactly happened after Legolas woke up. So look for it soon. It should be up no later than Monday. Anyhoo, please feel free to send any comments or questions to me by reviewing . Thanks a bunch, adios. 


	10. Facing It

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Sorry it took me a while to update, but end of the year exams are exhausting. Special thanks to everybody who's still with me on this, and continuing to review it. There is still a bit to go, and I hope you guys stay with me till the very end. This chapter is quite long, and it will take you back and tell you what exactly happened to Legolas. That, and you'll get to see some more of Aragorn. I hope you enjoy, read on…

****

Chapter ten

"No" Legolas cried out, as three of the men pulled him once again to his feet. The sounds of the struggle had long since stopped minutes ago, and the young prince still could not bring himself to believe what had happened to him and his party over so short of a time. So far, he had been in an unsettling argument with one of his closest friends, his party had been attacked out of nowhere, and now, two of his companions had been savagely murdered.

He fought back, as Aleic and another man tried to tie his aching arms behind his back, but was quickly halted, when Jevinx gave him a little bit of coaxing. "None of that" he teased, causing Legolas' anger to grow, "you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends here would you?" he continued, as he mockingly, patted Piong on the shoulder, only to have the elf swing his body to avoid the horrid touch of the man.

"I'll kill you, I swear it" Legolas hissed, as Jevinx once again made his way over to him. The man knew they had to get moving, and so as he approached, he waved to his men to ready the horses, and prepare to get moving again. However, there was still one more thing to do, and he couldn't resist letting the young elven royal in on what it was. 

"Tell me, prince, how your father will react when your mutilated body is found in the mashes of Rivendell" he asked, with a huge smile on his face, that made anxiety and hatred over boil inside the Mirkwood advisor's mind. And though there was great fear inside the prince's mind as well, it was not shown by his expression, which rounded into a matching smile of that on Jevinx's face. 

"I am not dead yet." he replied with an equally mocking tone.

Jevinx's smirk increased. He was enjoying this elf being around, and if circumstances were different, he may have offered the fair being a place on his crew. However, things were not different, and vengeance was so close he could taste it. He would see to it, that his father's death was avenged, and those responsible for it, would pay dearly for what they'd done. "Ah, but it is only us, that know that," he began, and nodded his head in the direction on the of the small huddle of men, around the fallen body of Elvomir. Suddenly it clicked inside the two remaining friends' minds, and both turned back to Jevinx in darkened awe. 

"It won't work" Legolas assured, though a part of him believed that the man's sick plot just might go as he had planned it to. The man laughed, "really?" he replied as he rubbed his chin, pretending to think about what the elf had said, "well, we'll be very thorough in making it impossible to tell who it is." 

It was Legolas' turn to laugh this time, "they will never believe it is my body. They will continue to search, until I am found. I am a prince, as you already know, and Piong is my father's advisor. We are more valuable than you, or any of you men are, they will not stop searching until we are found, all of us." 

When he said the words he did, Legolas could see that Jevinx was taking all of it in, with great care. He hoped that his comments would scare the man, and they should, for he spoke the truth. His family would never stop hoping and searching until he and Piong were found, and he also knew that once Lord Elrond was informed of their disappearance, that he would send out riders as well. 

Then there was Aragorn. The man who had become his brother, and the one who he longed to see, now more than ever. He wished with all his heart that he had resolved the matters with the man before he left, because now, he knew that the young heir of Gondor, would be a complete mess. Legolas had learned from the start of their friendship that Aragorn had a temper, and it was easily set off, and Legolas also knew that the truth of who really did inform Elrond of the love between the man and Arwen would come out. And when it did, that Aragorn would be filled with tremendous guilt for the mistake he had made. 

As Jevinx began to speak again, Legolas was pulled from his thoughts, and he refocused on the man standing before him. "You have a point, but you see, I never leave anything to chance. Whether they keep looking or not, they will think you are dead, and that pain will only increase when they become aware that you have died again." The elf shook his fair head, blond strands that had come loose from his side braids falling ingot his eyes as he replied with a question for his capture. 

"We may look alike, I shall grant you that. Though, I am curious to know, how you can be so certain that you can fool my father, and the rangers in this area into thinking that my heart has stopped."

"Because, dear boy," Jevinx started, as he held out his hand revealing his guarantee for success, "I have this." 

In the man's hand was the torn and bloody tunic that Elvomir had taken from Legolas' body, when he had tended to the prince's wounds. The colour was still the same, and though it was stained with Legolas' blood, the royal embroidery was still very visible. The look in the prince's eyes let Jevinx know that he understood, and so, with another chuckle, jiving turned to the group of men, and tossed them the piece of clothing. 

"Take this, and put it on the corpse. Then dump it by the river, and make sure it'll be found, and soon. The quicker they find the body, the quicker I get my revenge, now go. And meet us at Plemith when you're completed your task," he said, causing the five men to nod, and begin the task they'd been told. And while one of them picked up, and made off with the elf's body, that had been wrapped in some sort of blanket, Aleic grabbed the roped hands of the prince, and pulled him over to his stallion.

"What about these two?" he asked, ushering to Legolas and Piong. Jevinx didn't even turn around when the middle aged man spoke to him, however he did still give him an answer. One that made both elves nervous. "Get them into the caves, and fast. Rangers roam these parts and we mustn't been seen."

Aleic shrugged, and mounted his horse, pulling with it the two elven captives, but as they rode towards the mountain side, Legolas couldn't help but look back at the grassy mound that he had hidden the chain. He hoped that it would remain there until the hillmen had left, and even more so, he hoped that the right person would find it. "Please see it, Aragorn," he whisper softly into the wind, hoping that his wish would be granted, "please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn shook his head, and refused to hear what his brother had said to him, and as both Elrohir and Glorfindel reached out to comfort him, pulled away, mumbling roughly to himself and to them. "No, no" he assured, as he fiddled with the mithril chain in his trembling hands. "he's not dead, he's not!"

"Estel," Elrohir said pleadingly, as he gripped both of the young mans shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes as he continued. "I'm sorry," he said, but was cut off again by the hurting ranger. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Legolas is alive, and I am going to find him."

Glorfindel lowered his head at the ill news given to them by the younger of Elrond's twins. To learn that the young prince of Mirkwood had been slain was hard enough on him, but to know that Legolas had fallen under the hands of such brutal and merciless men only worsened the pain, for all of them. He knew that Aragorn's hopes had been so high, as were his own, and now to have them burst this way was difficult, and he knew that the young man was going to need a shoulder right now, and so he stepped in. 

"It is alright to cry, Estel. We came so close to finding him. Nobody blames you for being upset" the elven advisor said, as he held back the tears that were forming in his eyes as well. Elrohir was another story completely, and he freely allowed the tears to stream down his pale face, as his younger sibling responded to Glorfindel's words in a heated tone. 

"The only reason I am upset, is because no one will listen to me. Legolas is not dead. He can't be, and I will refuse to believe otherwise, unless I see it for myself," he stated. Elrohir took another deep breath, and wiped the tears from his face as he responded. "Come home with me, Estel. Father needs you ." "Fine," Aragorn began in response, "but only because I wish to prove you wrong about what you've said, and to assure father of the same thing. However, once that is done, I will be right back here, and begin my search once again."

The others nodded, and as Aragorn shrugged, and took the lead on the trip back to the kingdom of his father, Elrohir could help but quietly apologize. He knew that the elves that had been the ones to inform him of the finding of Legolas' body looked sickened, and the expression on their faces told him that they were being sincere about what they spoke. Especially when they said that Lord Elrond wanted both of his sons home immediately. Elrohir knew that what awaited them when they returned would not be good, and he prayed that Estel would survive it. He also hoped, that he would too. 

The walk back to Imladris was quiet, and nobody dared to speak a word for the entire three hours. For there really was nothing that could be said until they knew for sure that Legolas had been found. All hoped that there had been some sort of mistake, but a part of all of them, including Aragorn, kept whispering cruelly, that all of their hopes were in vain. 

When they finally reached the gates, they were immediately granted entry, and they were met by an elf named Lander, who had been the leader of the group who had found the body by the river. He greeted them pleasantly, but it was very evident that he was stressed. There were bags forming under his eyes, which was unusually for those of his race, and his long raven hair was frizzing at the ends, as he brushed it out of his face to speak. 

"Lords Glorfindel, Elrohir," he began as he caught them and started to walk up next to the four companions,   
"Lord Elrond needs to speak with you urgently." "Where is he?" Aragorn interrupted before either of his companions could answer. 

"He's in the healing houses," Lander answered, as he nodded a hello to Kip, who returned the subtle gesture. Aragorn sighed at the response he received, "not my father. Legolas. Where is he?" The man's question confused the elven guard, and frowns formed on the other's faces ass they continued to walk towards one of the rooms. The elf looked over to the two other fair beings for an explanation, even though none was needed. Almost, if not everyone in Rivendell was aware of the friendship between Thranduil's son and Aragorn, and they knew that recent events were going to be hard for him to take, never mind, accept.

"Estel, Legolas has been killed" he said, which caused a very emotional Aragorn to turn to him heatedly and begin to speak, only to be brought to a halt as another voice broke into their conversation. "Estel" The call of Lord Elrond caused all in the company to turn around, and see that the elven ruler was coming out of one of the side rooms, and as they walked towards him, he gently closed the door behind himself. 

"Ada" Elrohir exclaimed, and ran to his father, and gripped his arm tightly, sensing that severe distress had taken it's toll on him. The usual façade that could not be read about Elrond had disappeared, and had been replaced with one that was indeed, very readable. There was deep sadness shown on his well defined features, as well as anger and a tad of guilt. He had always felt like a father to Legolas, and though the two saw each other very rarely, he was still protective of him, and was immensely troubled by what had occurred.

There was a brief pause, and father and son locked eyes, exchanging silent questions and answers between them, as Aragorn and the others looked on, patiently waiting for some sort of update on what was going on. Well almost all were patient about it. "Father," Aragorn began catching Elrond's attention, and as he turned, Elrond finally let a tear pass out of his grey eyes, for he knew how hard this was going to be to tell his human son.

"Estel," he began only to have the man shake his head, stopping him from saying something he didn't want to hear. "No," he interrupted, as he brushed past his father and towards the door from which Lord Elrond just passed through. It was Elrond's turn to cry out, and he rushed to stop his son from opening the door, with Elrohir, Glorfindel and the two others right behind him. However, it seemed that they were not quite quick enough, and just as they reached Aragorn's side, he already swung open the door, and walked into the cool room.

The sight he saw when he entered the room, brought absolute fear into Aragorn's heart, and suddenly he felt like he wanted to collapse. There, laying on the small bed, was the body that had been found, and though it had been covered by a white blanket, the slim form of the being looked very familiar. His breathing quickened, and his hands began to tremble as he slowly walked over to the still form of the elf, and tears came when he caught glimpse of golden hair. 

The same feeling of sickness overcame each of the beings in the room, and even though Kip had never met Legolas, he still felt sorrow, and bowed his head in respect for the loss of life in such brutal circumstances. Elrohir let his tears fall freely, as he ran over to his father, who embraced him tightly, while Aragorn merely continued to stare in disbelief at the covered body. This couldn't be, he thought to himself as he reached his shaky hand out to remove the blanket covering the face of his friend, only as Elrond tried to stop him. "Estel, don't. You don't want to see what they've done to him."

His words went ignored, and Aragorn pulled back the sheet, and seconds after he did and laid eyes upon the elf's face, the sheet slipped out of his hand, and he bolted backwards. The sight was too much for him, and he bent down upon one knee and regurgitated in complete disgust, as well as hurt. All the while, the tears were freely falling, and slipping into his aching mouth. 

The once fair face of the elf, had been mutilated, cut, and burned. The once pale flesh of his face, was now an unidentifiable shade of crimson, and it appeared as if his thin eyebrows were entirely gone. The blood that had been flowing freely, had dried, and now crusted itself to his skin and matted in his hair. The sight was revolting, and even the elves in the room could not bear to look upon it for very long, and dropped their heads in repugnance. Whoever had done this went to a lot of trouble to make the elf unrecognizable, and Elrond was anticipating bringing them to justice for the horrific acts that had been committed. 

"Lander, please get some water, and towels, please." Elrond asked as he rushed to Aragorn's side, and obediently, the guard did what was asked of him, and with him went Kip, who felt the need to be of some sort of help at the moment. The moment the two beings left the room, Glorfindel walked over to the young man's side as well, as Elrohir sighed and shook his head, as he approached the bedside of the still elf. 

"What did they do to him?" Aragorn managed to get out between sobs and deep breaths. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He had been so happy when he found the necklace, and he had been certain that it had been a sign that Legolas was still alive, and that he was close. For it to end like this didn't seem fair, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

Elrond hesitated, as if not wanting to tell his son what had been done to end the life of the immortal, but within a few moments, he composed himself to be completely honest, no matter how hard it was to be. "He was beaten, and burned afterwards." he stated, making more tears come to all of them, even Glorfindel this time. The thought of such a painful death, to any elf, never mind the young prince of Mirkwood was appalling. 

"No" Aragorn whispered, "it's not him. This has been some sort of mistake. He's not allowed to die on me." 

His comment was so true and pure, that it made Glorfindel pull the young ranger into an hug, as both continued to cry openly now. Elrond rubbed his forehead, as he slowly rose to his feet silently. The thought that there had been a mistake had crossed his mind as well, but then he was given the only proof that had been found, and that lead him to be certain that the body was in fact that of Legolas Greenleaf. 

"They all were so alike in appearance," he began, causing all eyes to fall upon him once again, "I wasn't sure at first, but I am sure now, that it is the prince."

"How can you be? His face is unrecognizable, even to you" Elrohir questioned.

Elrond met the stressed eyes of his son before breaking eye contact. He then walked over to a small wooden table and picked up the items of clothing that had been removed from the elf's body when he was brought in. He held it out, and Aragorn immediately reached up, and took it from his father's hands. It was the tunic that Legolas had been wearing when he left the elven city of Imladris two days ago. And the sight of deep red blood, made Aragorn gasp. It was true then. Legolas, the noble and kindly prince of the woodland realm had been slain. Aragorn hadn't been able to rescue him, nor had he been able to say he was sorry.

Aragorn let out another cry, and brought his hands up to his reddened face, and let the tunic fall to the floor next to the bed. While Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Elrohir, could no longer stand the sight of the broken and messy body of the elf he thought of as a brother for so many years. He began to pull the sheet, when suddenly something caught his eye, and more anger seethed through him, when he made it out to be writing, that had been carved into the elf's chest.

"What in the Valar" he exclaimed, catching and keeping everyone's full attention, including Aragorn, who leapt to his feet upon hearing his brothers cry. Each saw the markings, and as Kip and Lander re-entered, Glorfindel read the four little words that had been written in blood, aloud. 

"The price of Halrinx."

The words confused the younger beings in the room, but the elven advisor knew exactly what it meant, and s his head shot up, he met the stare of Lord Elrond, who had obviously seen the writing already, and he too knew why it had been carved into the elf's flesh. It didn't take very long however, for Elrohir and Aragorn to notice the ye contact between the two eldar elves, and instantly questioned their behaviour. 

"If you know why this was done to him, please, for my sake, tell me," Aragorn pleaded, the tears still falling down his cheeks. Kip took the opportunity to lighten the situation a tad, by finally covering the body once more with the white blanket. He knew that things were only getting worse, and that there was nothing more he could do for Aragorn or for Legolas, however, they still had Ginyc to find, and he promised himself that as soon as things settled down here, he'd be right back out there looking.

"I do know why this was written, my son," Elrond began, has he brought his hand up to his mouth and pinched his bottom lip, letting them know he was anxious about something. "Whoever wrote this is seeking vengeance for the death of Halrinx of Dunland. He was a wildman who yearned for power, and had many followers in his time. His party travel the lands of Middle Earth, causing trouble and breaking every law they could get away with. And then one day, their path lead them to the realm of Mirkwood. 

At first, Thranduil paid not attention to them, for the men were causing no harm, and were content hunting the orcs and beasts within the forests. Until on day, Halrinx got bored, and began to hunt the elves of Mirkwood instead. Of course after that, Thranduil sent out a party to bring him in, and tried to reason with him. I know not why, but Halrinx was offered a low sentence, however even that wasn't enough for the man, and he tried to escape. Wounding the king's advisor, Piong, in the process. 

In the end, it was Thranduil himself who shot him down, with the very bow that Legolas carries now. Luckily the prince was with Gandalf during that time, and did not have to witness the horror that Occurred in his homeland. However, now it seems that it is someone who is still a loyal follower of Halrinx of is in this group of wildmen we seek. And it also seems that when they realized they had Thranduil's son in their possession, they used him to seek their vengeance." 

Elrond finally finished his explanation, and he saw that Aragorn's fury had multiplied. "Legolas was nobody's possession," he declared intensely, "nor was he born to be the pawn in someone's game for revenge." 

Elrohir reached out, and gripped his younger brother's arms, trying to meet eyes with the angry and teary man, who had just lost his best and only friend in the world. "brother," he began, but was abruptly cut off. "I will find the ones who took his life. And when I do, so help me, Manwe himself will not be able to protect them from my wrath. For upon them, it shall be great, and without mercy." Aragorn promised, and made for the door, only to be stopped by both his father, and Lord Glorfindel.

"You are not thinking clearly, my son." Elrond started, "Rest tonight, and I shall send more riders out at sunrise. I wish for the killers to be found as much as you do. As will Legolas' father when he arrives, and learns of what has happened. Please, for your safety, and my sake. Wait until morning."

It was very clear that Aragorn wished not to listen to his father, however the seriousness in the elven lord's eyes changed his mind. He knew that the death of the prince was as hard on Elrond as it was on him. And the fact that Elrond had to be the one to inform King Thranduil of Legolas' death was worsening the lord's trauma. Aragorn wished not to make it any worse for his adopted father, and so he agreed. But he would not sleep, nor would he leave the room. 

Readying a chair by the open window, Aragorn prepared himself for the night ahead of him, as the others quietly left. He sat, looking out the window, with tears still falling from his face, trying to remember every detail about every encounter he had ha with Legolas, and praying that he would never forget any of those memories, especially considering, they were all he had left.

"Perhaps I should stay with him," Elrohir said, as he and his father prepared to exit the room after the others. However, the elven lord shook his head in protest, "no, my son, let him be. He needs this time alone, we all do," he replied, quietly ushered himself and Elrohir out, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts of guilt, anger and immeasurable amount of grief.

* ************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued…..

Alright, chapter 10 is finally done and uploaded for you. Again, sorry for the wait. But summer's here now, so I will be able to update quicker and more often. I know this one was a lot longer that the others have been, but I had to get this story moving. There's still a bit to go, and I hope you guys will read the next chapter, and the next, and so on. Enough rambling. Thanks again, and by all means, please review. Thanks. 


	11. Brotherly Conversation

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: I am overjoyed by the amount of feedback I've received from you guys, and I thank you all very much. The last chapter was fairly long, for me anyways, and I apologize for the amount of spelling errors. I will do my best to correct that, and keep you hooked. So, here we go with chapter eleven, read on….

Extra Note: **Sorry to anybody who read this chapter already, I had to repost it, cause I fixed something in it. I hope you enjoy it though. The next one will be up soon.**

****

Chapter eleven

The night had gone by very slowly, and Aragorn had yet to leave the room where the elf's body had been laid down. In fact, the only movement the young man made, was when he turned his chair, so that he was facing the bed. He lowered his head, and rested his forehead on the palms of his sweaty hands that he had balanced on his knees, that were growing sore from the lack of action. 

"Legolas" he began, as he rose his face, and met the still form under the sheet with his eyes. "When I said that I never wanted to see you again," he paused, letting the tears fall as he continued, "this is not what I meant. It shouldn't have been like this, you weren't suppose to get hurt."

The pain was almost unbearable for the ranger, and he felt as if he were dying inside. His world had been so grey up until a few months ago. He had never known love, until he met Arwen, and never had he known real friendship until the prince of Mirkwood had journeyed through the gates of Imladris. He could still remember the first time, that he and Legolas had spoke. It seemed as if they had known each other for years, when in reality, it had been merely minutes. The days that followed were filled with adventure, and laughter, and also with the feeling of brotherhood. Neither of the two princes had ever had someone, other than a family member to be so comfortable with, and the sudden change was unexpectedly welcomed. 

"I am so sorry," he started again, as he lifted his shaky hand and placed it on top of the cold one of the fair being and gently rubbed the top of the icy hand with his thumb as he spoke. "You were my best friend, Legolas. You are my best friend, and I am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry that I let you walk away, that I let you leave without even saying goodbye. Now, I guess I will never have the chance to. You're gone, and because of my foolish temper, and stubborn pride, you'll never know how much I regret saying the things I did to you."

More than anything, Aragorn wanted to be angry with Legolas. For just allowing him to treat him the way he had, and for walking away. He wanted to be angry with the elf for lowering his bow, and for being so loyal and selfless, that his life was taken from him. However, no matter how much he tried, Aragorn could never feel that way. Legolas was the strongest person he had ever known, and now that flame that once burned so brightly, had been blown out, long before it ever should have. 

A part of the man knew that deep down, the prince had never felt any ill feelings towards him, even after the cruel words the heir of Gondor spoke. He knew that in reality, Legolas was probably feeling guilty himself, for not trying hard enough to make him see that he had been honest, and not betrayed the human's trust. Legolas' word was everything to him, and the elf never made a promise that he couldn't keep. 

What hurt the ranger more than anything though, was the fact he knew that the most likely last thing that crossed Legolas' mind before he died, was how much his own death would affect Aragorn. The man knew that the prince would have felt extremely guilty about the hurt Elrond's human son would endure, and Aragorn hated that even on the brink of death, Legolas would be worried about him. 

* ***flashback*** *

"I am going to murder you, are you aware of that?" Aragorn promised with an evil smirk, as he crawled out of the crystal waters of the pond just south of his father's home. The laughter on the face of the elf standing beside the edge took all the anger out of the man, but gave him more of a reason to be annoyed.

Legolas was struggling to keep himself standing, and had his arms wrapped in front of his chest as the laughing overtook him. The sight of the usually aloof royal behaving so childlike cause a smile to grow on Aragorn's face as well. "You think that was funny? Pushing me in there like that?" he asked, as he mockingly put his hands on hips.

"I couldn't resist, Aragorn," the prince replied, as he started to compose himself. "But honestly, if you plan to make a life with Arwen Undomiel, I suggest you pay closer attention to the sounds of elven footsteps. It seems to be a very weak spot for you, which is strange to me, considering you have grown up around them."

The man shrugged, and swatted at the elf's arm, "well I haven't had much experience with elves such as yourself." "Such as myself?" "The immature type" Aragorn answered, causing Legolas to give him a fake frown in return. However it quickly faded, and was replaced with laughter once again, when he took in the sight before him. The ranger was soaked, and his shoes seemed to have come off, and now floated on the surface of the water. 

"Well," Legolas started again, replacing his smile with a very serious expression, "don't you agree that the Evenstar deserves someone who is clean?"

The glare the elf received from the man was all it took to send the prince back into hysterics, and it only increased when the man spoke again. "I never should have told you," he jested, "but speaking of clean, I'd say it's high time you took a dip as well. Don't you agree?"

Before Legolas had time to respond, the man ran towards him, with the intent on pushing the fair haired being into the cold water. However, he was thrown off, when Legolas sidestepped him, and gave Aragorn a slight shove as he passed, sending the ranger, once again into the pond.

The surprised and embarrassed expression on Aragorn's face cause Legolas to smile, and give a slight shake of his fine head, very pleased and proud with his victory over the ranger. "Don't humans ever learn?"

* ***end of flashback*** *

"Apparently not." Aragorn answered the question that had been asked of him weeks ago, by his friend. The memory was still fresh in his mind, and for that he was grateful. He was thankful that the memories were all still there, and they gave him some much needed comfort. However, one, did stick out more than others, and that was the last time the two had spoken to one another. 

Aragorn could still feel the anger inside of him that he had felt when he had confronted the prince before his departure, but no longer could he understand why he wouldn't listen, when Legolas said that he had nothing to do with telling Lord Elrond. He had let his fear of losing Arwen and his family, drive him to treat the prince with such heated and malicious words, that were completely undeserved. Aragorn could not understand why fate had allowed that fear drive him to lash out at the one person who he was actually going to lose.

He no longer had need to brush away the tears streaming down his cherry cheeks, for it was only he who was in the room. Alone he was, with his thoughts and his guilt. "Why weren't you furious with me?" he asked as he pulled the lifeless hand into his own. "After all I said to you, how could you have just took it, and walked away like that? No matter what I said before, you are not like the others in this realm. I withdraw that statement entirely. I know that there is no way to go back, and undo what has happened, but I pray that wherever you are, that you know how truly sorry I am.

Father said that you had a great future ahead of you, Legolas, but this is far from what he for-told. Perhaps if he was so wrong about you, then maybe he was wrong about me as well. I doubt I am deserving of the name Estel. It means hope, and there is none, that I have left. Perhaps I am also not deserving of Arwen's love, or your friendship, which you both offered to me freely, and without doubt. Perhaps, I am to blame for what happened to you, mellon nin, for everything."

"Estel! Never again, are you to ever let me hear you speak like that."

The loud voice echoed inside the dim lit room, and the second the ranger knew that that someone else had joined him, he reached up and wiped away the tears that matted to his face. The footsteps of is brother grew louder as the elf approached him, and as Elrohir knelt down in front of the man, Aragorn found himself struggling to hold back the tears once again. 

"Listen to me Aragorn," Elrohir began before his human brother could continue to blame himself. "You are not responsible for what has happened, there was nothing you could have done. Those men, the hunters, they are who did this, not you. They took his life, and many others, you did nothing to provoke them, nor did Legolas, they did what they did of their own free will, and that makes them the villains, and that will earn them a severe punishment for their actions."

The ranger shook his head, he knew his brother was right, but he still couldn't help but feel remorseful for the way he had acted. "He didn't deserve this," he spoke, as he reached down and picked up the torn green tunic from the floor at his feet, and as he lifted his head once again, Elrohir gripped his shoulders tightly. 

"None of them did. Legolas, Elvomir, Piong, Morhil, and you. None of you deserved for this to happened."

"Me?" Aragorn questioned, "Why would you include my name in with Legolas' party? They have suffered far more than I have in this." His statement caused the elf to loosen his grip, but continued to keep eye contact. "They have suffered greatly, yes I know. However you are now suffering with the loss, as are father, and I. As well as King Thranduil and Elladan when they arrive. Legolas and his companions were loved by many, and their deaths will be avenged, and mourned. You must remember that there are still three others out there who need our help, you cannot forget to live. Legolas would never have wanted you to blame yourself, in any way, don't rob his memory, by placing all fault upon yourself, when it is obvious as to whom it belongs to." 

Aragorn's head fell into his hands, and met the soft fabric of the tunic, as he let the tears and cries escape finally. No more did he care that his brother was present, he really didn't understand why he did just recently, but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he could see, think and hear in the back of his mind was the thought of Legolas' last moments. 

"I keep picturing what they did to him" Estel finally responded, as he lifted his trembling head, and met the supportive face of his brother, "I can't help it. He must have been in so much pain, and I wasn't there for him. I wasn't by his side when he needed me the most."

Elrohir wanted to say something, anything to try to convince his young sibling that what he was feeling was natural, but it seemed as if his mind drew a complete blank. There was nothing he could say, and so, he quietly rose, and patted his brother's shoulder, as he then walked over to the window, just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

The young human studied the shirt in his hands, and the blood that stained the fabric was haunting him. The blood had cooled and hardened, but it still had the stench of death, immortal death. "Can you imagine how afraid he must have been," Aragorn began again, "I bet he didn't show it, he never would, but I know it must have been terrifying for him, as it would be for any of the elven race. They really tortured him, and mercilessly. They whipped him, burned him, shot him, stabbed him, they even carved an evil message into his chest for crying out loud."

Elrohir turned, and faced the back of his brother, as the visions of what the young prince of Mirkwood endured in his final minutes flashed before his eyes as well. It seemed horrible, a way for no one to die, especially one of the fair folk, who had never encountered that type of fear or pain before. Though a part of what his brother said, Elrohir had to correct, he couldn't let his sibling be led astray.

"He wasn't stabbed or shot, Estel. Praise the Valar that Legolas did not have to suffer that as well."

Aragorn closed his eyes tightly, "yes he was," he informed the younger twin, "there are holes in the shirt where is was done to him. He endured both wounds to the back." As he spoke he handed the torn clothing over to Elrohir, "They wounded him in the back, perhaps they were too cowardly to fight him face to face."

Elrohir nodded, and let a hint of a smile cross over his thin lips. It was true that Legolas was a fine warrior, and not too many had the courage to face him in combat, unless given no other option. Both the elf and ranger, were relived to know that at least even in his final minutes, he managed to fight back.

"I wonder why father didn't mention the wounds to his back" Elrohir commented, as he then handed the shirt back to his brother. In doing so, their eyes met, and instantly they were thinking the very same thing. The thought had never crossed their minds until now, but after Elrohir's statement, the little voice inside their minds finally grew loud enough for them to hear it. 

Aragorn instantly rose to his feet, and approached the bedside of the fallen elf, and Elrohir made haste to join him. Both of their hopes were suddenly higher than they had ever been, and both prayed that this time, their hopes wouldn't be shattered. 

"Ada!" Elrohir called out, as he and Aragorn both slipped their hands under the still elf, and prepared to gently move the being onto his side. In unison, they elevated the elf, and rested him on his right side so they could get a good look at his back. Pushing aside the white blanket, Aragorn bent over slightly to get a better look, and to his pleasant surprise, other than a few scratches and some dried blood, there were no deep wounds, as the tunic showed there to be.

"What is going on in here?" Elrond commanded, as he entered the room to find both of his sons had elevated the body of the elf, thought to be Prince Legolas. His call alerted the two siblings, who immediately turned to their bewildered father, and gently, let go of the body, which still lay on it's side on the bed. 

"This isn't Legolas." Aragorn proclaimed, as the elven lord joined them at the bedside, and examined the elf's back, as he was ushered to do by his children. "How can you be certain of this?" he asked. This time it was Elrohir who answered him. "His tunic, Legolas' tunic shows that he was wounded twice on his back. Though the elf before us has no damage there. It seems that we have been tricked, the prince's tunic was placed on the body afterwards. Which explains why his face is so mutilated," the twin explained, and was earned a nod from his father. 

"It also seems that I have overlooked this. I appreciate that the two of you saw what I did not," he responded, as he placed caring hands on the forearms of his children. "The fault is not yours, father, your mind was elsewhere," Aragorn assured, when out of nowhere the room became silent for many long seconds. 

Finally, it was Elrond who broke the quiet, "If this is not the son of Thranduil, then it is either Piong or Elvomir who suffered his fate for him." The realization was hard to accept, and suddenly all three beings became guilt ridden, for having been so happy that it wasn't Legolas, they had forgotten that someone had died in his place. 

"Then let their names be added to the list of people we will avenge in this fight. Legolas is out there somewhere, and with him, who knows how many others," Aragorn began, as he brushed himself off, and made for the door. "The sun has risen, and I will now set out and finish what I started. I will find these men, and when I do, I will see they pay for the damage they have caused all of us."

"Aragorn," Elrond started, but was cut off, as the man continued, "I've been given a second chance, and I will not waste it this time, father." he informed the two elves before him, before turning to the long wooden table, and picking up the long ivory bow that had belonged to his friend, "Legolas is going to be happy to see this" he said with a smile, as he left the room, and the two elves standing with growing grins. 

"Oh and father," the man spoke as he poked his head around the corner, and faced the fair beings once again, "when King Thranduil gets here, please give him a message for me. Tell him, that I will bring his son home to him, I swear it."

"Elrohir" Elrond started, as his other son stood in front of him, but answered before the elven lord could even ask. "I'm going," he assured with a smirk, and dashed out of the room after his human brother, as Elrond called out to them, "be careful, both of you."

"I'm coming Legolas," Aragorn promised, as he and Elrohir raced out to the stables, "I'm coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cave floor was cold, and the passage was crammed full of about twenty hillmen, their steeds, as well as two extras who had joined their group. They seemed to have quickened their pace once they had entered the caverns, and that was hours ago now. The elves were holding strong and though they were growing tired of being dragged along by horses, they were in fairly good condition. Which was why Legolas' act was not fooling Piong in the slightest.

Legolas was up to something, and even though the prince was tied to Jevinx's horse on the other side of the passage, Piong could tell just from Legolas' body language, that he had something running through his head. That thought was confirmed when his sharp elven eyes caught glimpse of the prince fiddling with the side seam of his leggings. It was a trick that Thranduil had taught him, and Legolas seemed to be putting that knowledge to good use now. "Perhaps we will get out of here" Piong thought to himself, and hid the smile that formed. 

"You'll never know when it might come in handy" his father had said, and those words were replaying in the prince's mind. The king had told him that by keeping a small pin in the seam of a piece of clothing was an old Mirkwood hunters trick, and even though it seemed pointless at times, eventually there would be a need for it. And Thranduil was right, Legolas had finally found a reason for the pin, and a smile formed on his face as well, when he clasped it in his hand. 

Legolas had been staggering, and taking deep breaths as they walked, but when he took a quick glance in Piong's direction, he could see that there was one person he wasn't fooling, and that person was urging him on. He let out another moan, and forced himself to trip, subtly, as not to give away that fact that he was faking the entire thing. He knew he'd finally succeeded, when Jevinx turned around and Legolas could feel his eyes on him, studying him intensely, before finally pulling his steed to a stop, and ushering the others to do the same.

Legolas didn't know exactly what had spurred Jevinx's hatred for his father, but he had a gut feeling that Piong did, and the prince promised himself, that as soon as he had the chance, he would get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, Legolas knew that he was very valuable to the leader of this wild group, and he planned to use that to his full advantage. But he also knew that he had to be careful, because Jevinx had said that he was going to kill him, and he still had Piong in his clutches too.

"What's the matter with you?" Jevinx asked heatedly, as he approached the prince. The others had dismounted as well, and were using this sudden pause as a opportunity to take a breather, and were all occupied with their own thoughts that no one seemed to notice that as the prince responded to the man's question, he was using the pin to slowly but thoroughly cut the bonds that held him. 

"I'm hurt, or have you forgotten that one of you men shot me in the back?" Legolas growled, as the ropes were starting to loosen. His comment cause the man to laugh, "I have not forgotten. Your ensemble gives that away at first glance" he returned in a mocking tone, which cause Legolas to look down at himself. It was true, he was a mess. His leggings were stained with his own blood, and the braids in his hair had disappeared, and the closest thing he had to a shirt, was the two strips of cloth around his shoulders, and around his lower back.

"You know what's strange?" Jevinx asked, as he tilted his head to the side, and let a crooked grin encase his dark features. "No, what?" the fair prince shot back, as the two glared holes through the other, and each sizing up their opponent. "For the son of Thranduil, I would have expected more out of you, perhaps you are more like your mother then." 

The man's teasing was working, and Piong could see the tightening in the prince's facial muscles, as well as the fact that Legolas was sawing even rougher at the ropes around his hands. "You know nothing of my mother, and do not soil her name by mentioning her again," Legolas hissed, obviously taking the cruel man's bait. "I know that she's dead" Jevinx continued, "but tell, Prince Legolas, was she as pretty as you?" he teased, hammering the last nail into his own coffin.

"If my father had not killed yours, I would have enjoyed doing it myself." Legolas stated very coldly, and in turn, received a sharp punch to the upper cheek in response, causing the elf to stumble backwards from the unexpected blow. The sight of anyone laying a hand on the young prince, sent Piong into a rage, and he began to tug at the bonds that held him tightly to the steed of Aleic. 

The impact had sent Legolas off balance, but his mind was perfectly clear, and he took the opportunity given to him, to really pull at the ropes, and finally, to his delight his hands came free, but he still held them behind him, not fully ready to use them yet. As he slowly straitened his posture, he met the angry eyes of Jevinx, and though the man seemed infuriated, there was a hint of amusement there as well, that Legolas quickly picked up on. 

"Aww, what are you going to about it Legolas? Your hands are all tied up" he jested, causing Legolas to match his grin. "Want to bet" the prince shot back, as he swung his left arm out, and collided it with the bridge of Jevinx's nose. 

The sudden movements sent all within the cave into action, and as Jevinx backed away, Legolas subtly placed the pin into his mouth, before he started going to combat with all the men who ran at him. "Don't kill him" Jevinx shouted, as he held his bleeding nose tightly, and caused all of the men who had readied bows to lower them, and instead drew their blades. Legolas was forced to fight unarmed, and was so busy sidestepping, that he didn't notice that three of the men were making their way over to Jevinx, who still fought against the ropes. 

As Legolas ducked low to the ground, he managed to grip the handle of a fallen foe's blade, and he trusted upwards, into the stomach of one of the last few standing Dunlandings that got a little too close for comfort. But as he did, he heard the foul voice of Jevinx, who caught his attention instantly, when he saw that two men had hold of his father's advisor, and one held a knife to his throat. 

Without warning, the prince used all of his strength to shot the pin from his mouth, and sent it flying through the air, and directly into the left eye of the man who held the knife. Piong was released, and fought back against the man who tried to grab hold of him, but was brought down, when the handle of a sword collided with the back of his neck. 

"Amazing aim" Jevinx congratulated, as he looked at the wound the prince had done to Hirid's eye. "You have great skill." His words went ignored, as Legolas tried to make his way over to where his dizzy friend was laying on the ground. However his attempts were in vain, as the men started to get up, and blocked his path. 

"Let him go" Legolas commanded in tone that seemed as royal as he was, "now!"

"Or what?" Jevinx questioned as he took steps towards the elven prince, "you'll give us another ultimatum?" The was great rage growing inside Legolas' mind, and all he wanted to do, was strangle the man with his bare hands, but he knew that Piong was no warrior, and if he did anything stupid, that the loyal friend of his father would suffer because of it. 

"Well, you don't seem all that talkative," the man began again, "so how about I give you mine this time." There was a deep fear that lingered inside Piong's heart, and it only increased when Jevinx pulled out a black canteen from his pack. "You see this?" he asked, as he received Legolas and Piong's full attention. "Very good. Now, dear prince decide, either you take what's inside of this, or he does" he finished as he pointed to the other elf, now being held by Aleic and another man.

"What is it?" Legolas questioned, a little bit unsure about the situation he found himself in. Jevinx laughed, which gave him all the answer he needed. Whatever it was, the man wasn't going to say, but both elves knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"I'll take it" Piong yelled before the prince could answer for himself. "I didn't ask you, I asked him" Jevinx shot back with an icy glare, before he turned back to Legolas, and widened his eyes, silently letting the prince know he was waiting for an answer. The prince nodded, "I will take it" he said proudly, which only made the man smile big, and Piong cry out as Jevinx took steps towards Legolas. 

"No, don't you harm him. I'm the one you want, I was there. I was there when your father died. Take me instead," the elf pleaded, surprising all around him, even Legolas, but mostly Jevinx, who immediately turned, and charged at the hurt elf. Legolas tried to intervene, but the other men blocked him from reaching his friend. 

Piong cried out, when Jevinx began to viciously attack him, not with any type of weapon, but merely with his fists. The sounds of the beating got Legolas very nervous, but no matter how much he tried, he could not get through the cluster of men. Finally, after long agonizing minutes, Jevinx ceased his actions, and stood once again, allowing Piong to take in deep breaths, and collect himself. He knew that killing the being would be enjoyable, but the next thought that came to mind was even better.

"You deserve to die for what you did" he spoke cruelly, before walking back in Legolas' direction who was giving him an equally hateful stare in return. "However, Legolas made his choice, and I shall abide by what he has chosen. Unless of course, you change you mind, Prince of Mirkwood?" he questioned, a hint of laughter in his words. "I do not." Legolas replied flatly, which made Piong quiver. He couldn't let this happen, he had sworn to Thranduil that he would keep his son safe. 

"Don't do this" Piong pleaded, as all eyes but those of Legolas fell back upon him, "please."

"Save it for someone who cares, for I do not. You hurt me, and now, instead of doing the harm to you, I shall inflict it upon your young prince here. It'll will be like killing two birds with one stone. You and Thranduil being the birds, and Legolas, being the stone."

"Just get it over with" Legolas interrupted, and opened his mouth voluntarily, for the man to pour in the liquid. "You are a brave one," Jevinx replied, as he put the canteen to the prince's frail lips, "I could use someone like you on my team, if I thought I could trust you."

"I would rather work under a dwarf" Legolas shot back, as he forced himself to swallow the foul black liquid. It was warm and burned as it went down his throat. It seemed to have no affect on him, and for minutes, all everyone did, was wait to see what would happen, and just as Legolas was about to gloat about nothing happening, he felt it kick in. 

His throat suddenly felt ablaze, and he began to gag as he tried to bring in the air, that seemed to be refusing to enter his lungs. The sight of the prince falling to his knees sent dread flowing through Piong's vanes, and his worried expression caught Jevinx's attention, who was very proud of what he had done. 

"What have you done to him?" Piong asked, as Legolas began to grab at his throat, while the men surrounding him laughed and mockingly gave him kicks, which eventually knocked him flat on his aching back. "Well, I told you I wouldn't kill him right away, and I keep to my word," Jevinx began with a smile. "The acid I gave him is slowly going to eat away at his throat, and eventually suffocate him. You will find that he is already loosing the ability to speak, for the acid is eating away his vocal cords first, but that, my friend is only the beginning."

As Jevinx started to walk back to his horse, he gave Legolas another kick as he passed, and then ordered his men to ready themselves once again. Piong was tied back to the rope attached to Aleic's horse, while Legolas was forced to follow after Jevinx's steed. The road was going to be hard on Legolas, for he was still finding it hard to take in oxygen, never mind trying to deal with the intense burning sensation that was clinging to his throat. 

"Come on, let's move," Jevinx ordered, "we must reach Plemith by nightfall."

* *************************** *

**__**

To Be Continued……

Another long one. Whew, I'm exhausted, but I hope you like it. And thanks again to everybody who is taking the time to read my story. It really means a lot to me , and I look forward to hearing what you guys think. So please review. Oh and if anybody would like to be emailed whenever I update, just let me know. Thanks again.


	12. The Boss

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I will be posting chapters more frequently from now on. I want to thank all the readers and the reviewers for giving my story a read, and I hope you will continue to do so until the very end of the story. This one is a lot shorter than the last two have been, but the next one is a long one again, and that should be up no later than Tuesday. Anyhoo, read on……

****

Chapter twelve

The pain in Legolas' throat was increasing, and he was falling more than occasionally as he was forced to follow after Jevinx on horseback. More than anything, the prince wanted to grip at his throat to check the damage that was being done, but the ropes holding his arms behind his back prevented him from doing so. He could feel that his lips were starting to go dry, and though he was managing to bring in limited amounts of air, the amounts he did, were painful and felt like blades as they entered his lungs. 

They had been walking for hours since the attack had been made on Piong, and when Legolas had made the deal to take in the foul liquid. And though the prince was regretting the fact that he willingly opened his mouth for Jevinx to pour the acid in, not for a second was he remorseful for making the choice he had. Piong had been a role model and a second father to him since before he could remember, and there was no chance that he was going to let anything happen to the elf. He would die first.

"That was a nice trick you played back there, elf boy" a cackling voice echoed, causing Legolas to look up at the man speaking to him. It was Hirid, and the man had used a strip of clothing as an eye patch for where the prince had wounded him with the pin. "I'd like to see you try that again."

"It would be my pleasure," Legolas wanted to spit back, but all he managed to form were stuttered mumbles, and upon hearing he elf's attempt, Hirid couldn't help but laugh. "Having trouble talking are you? Ah that's too bad, I guess that means, you'll be having trouble calling for help as well," he mocked, as he gave the prince a sharp kick to the calve. The blow made Legolas stumble as he let out a moan in protest, but he refused to allow his body to fail him, and he remained on his feet, and quickly rose his head so that he and Hirid were face to face again. 

"You want some more?" Hirid laughed, "well that's fine with me," he finished, as he took another shot at the slender and already bruised cheek of the battered prince. 

This time, the impact of the fist, combined with the agonizing feeling of burning flowing through his veins, became to much for the elf to handle, an he felt his body collapse underneath him, as he fell to his knees on the pebbled floor. He could hear the man's laughter as he struggled to get back to his feet, when out of nowhere he received yet another kick to his aching back, sending him down once again.

"Do that again, and I'll ring your neck!" Both Hirid and Legolas heard the voice of another man boom, as he walked over and took a firm grip on Hirid arm, exaggerating his threat. "I was just playing with him, Aleic. He stabbed me in the bloody eye for crying out loud," Hirid explained, a little unsure as to why it was Aleic who stopped him, instead of Jevinx, who he now recognized to not be riding the steed Legolas was tied to. 

"You'll kill him, if you continue like you are" Aleic replied, as he gave Legolas, who was now on his knees again, a look over. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" Hirid shot back, "you're not getting soft are you?" Aleic forced a laugh to escape, "of course not, you fool. But do you really want that poison Jevinx gave to him to be put to waste? The captain will have your head, and not to mention the boss' reaction when he finds out, that you wasted the prince like this."

There was a pause between all three of the beings after Aleic spoke, and Legolas found himself becoming more and more confused. He had thought Jevinx to be the leader of this group, and now it seemed that there was another, one that even Jevinx answered to, and Legolas had the distinct feeling that he would be meeting this man, and very soon.

"Help him up," Aleic ordered when the horse's pace was beginning to drag the prince along the ground. Hirid was at first hesitant, but after seeing the seriousness in the other man's eyes, he complied, and reached down to give the elf a hand in standing up. However, his efforts were in vane, and Legolas shrugged the man's hand off of his arm, and though it took him longer than usual, he forced himself to stand on his own, and avoided any eye contact with Hirid, but instantly rested his grey eyes on the blue ones of Aleic. 

"Get yourself moving" the man ordered in a soft tone, as they locked eyes, and tried to read what the other was thinking, but at the same time, trying to keep their guard up, as to not let the other do the same to them. However the moment was abruptly broken when the loud call of Jevinx was heard by all within the cavern,

"Who is there?" he shouted to the figure he saw in the distance, "show yourself!"

As the figure stepped out of the darkness, all drew their weapons, and prepared themselves to go to combat with whoever had found them, and their path. Even Legolas and Piong became slightly nervous when the figure continued to approach and eventually spoke in a deep and demanding tone.

"What's wrong, Jevinx? Don't you recognize me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You didn't have to come," Aragorn assured, as he and Elrohir walked with all speed towards the cavern that the man and Glorfindel had found earlier, with the other man that had decided to join them in their quest.

"I made you a promise, Strider," Kip began as he hurried to keep up with the brothers that were walking with a lot more speed than he had ever seen used before. "I said I'd help you catch the ones ho did this, and I always keep my word. Besides, you're not the only one who has a friend out there, and I intend to help bring them all home, safe and sound."

Elrohir could not help but let a small smile cover his stressed features, "are all humans this stubborn?" he jested, causing even Aragorn to smirk. "Yes, I believe so," he replied, as he patted both of his companions on the shoulders, and continued to walk his fast pace. 

Finding out that the body was not Legolas' was the best news he had gotten in days, and he couldn't help but become filled with a tremendous amount of new found hope. He knew that his friend was out there somewhere, and was waiting to be found. Aragorn knew that he needed to find the prince quickly, for even though there was still a great chance of finding him this time, there was still the possibility that Legolas was hurt, or dying. But, Aragorn refused to believe that they might be too late to save him.

As the three friends finally reached the rock face once again, it was Elrohir who spoke first. "So this is the cavern?" Aragorn nodded, "yes, they went through here, I just know it," he concluded as he was the first to pass through the branches and take a step onto the hollowed out pathway, and was quickly followed by his fellow companions.

"Well I'm be," Elrohir exclaimed as he took a look around him, "you really found it." "Yes, now lets get moving, we have to catch up with them soon, before anything ill happens again."

There was a unified nod from all three travelers, and all broke into a sprint down the path, as they all prepared themselves for the journey ahead of them. There would be danger, that they knew, but the outcome was something that none would toss away. If there was a chance that they could bring down these men, and save the lives of those endangered, then there was nothing that they would not do, or sacrifice.

"Perhaps we will have a happy ending after all" Kip spoke with a new confidence, as he and the others let the smiles come once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the figure became recognizable to Jevinx and his men, they all lowered their weapons and let out breaths of relief as Jevinx formed a crooked smirk, and finally answered the approaching man's question. 

"Ginyc! Where have you been?" he asked as the red haired man and he came face to face.

"I was getting rid of some of the rangers in the area," he began as he scanned the group before him. "I've been waiting for you for hours now," he started but paused when he rested his eyes upon Piong, and then he shot his vision over to where Legolas was still having trouble standing. "What is this?" he questioned, in a rage as he and Jevinx made their way over to the young elven prince. 

"This would be Prince Legolas" Jevinx began proudly, but was quickly cut off by his companion. "Of Mirkwood?" "Yes, the only son of King Thranduil," Jevinx answered, but was agin interrupted by a very annoyed Ginyc. "And the dear friend of the one known as Strider," the older man added, causing all to lock their eyes on him, including Legolas and Piong who recognized the name spoke. 

"Who is Strider?" Aleic asked as he took a step beside Jevinx, who looked just as puzzled has he did. Ginyc laughed at their idiocy. "Strider, is the adopted son of Lord Elrond, and a ranger at that. One of the best in fact. And he's out looking for his friend as we speak. You can bet that he will, if not already have all of Rivendell searching for these two," he continued as a small smile formed on Legolas' tired features. 

Jevinx hated the new information that was given to him, it wasn't that he expected less, but the fact that the man before him could not understand his reasons for risking everything, and taking the prince into captivity. Roughly, he grabbed a hold of Legolas' golden hair and pulled him, so that the elf was between himself and Ginyc. 

"His father killed mine, Ginyc, you know that. I will have my revenge, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." His words earned him a fast slap across the face, and a reply followed. "Watch to whom you speak that way, boy. I made you, and I can break you just as easily," Ginyc hissed, "and as far as revenge goes. You better be quick about it, for I guarantee you, that they will find you. Strider will find you, and when he does, it will be his wrath you shall have to face."

"Not if I kill him first" Jevinx assured with a grin that made the elven prince grow anxious yet again, and it only worsened as the man continued. "If you would be so kind, as to take him and the others to Plemith, I shall rid us of the ranger and meet you there."

Ginyc laughed, "you're a confident one, I'll give you that," he began, as he grabbed Legolas' forearm and took him off of the man's hands. "I will do as you wish, but I will not wait for you, if you die, it's your problem, not mine."

"I understand, sir," Jevinx replied, and quickly turned and started with all speed in the direction he and the others had come from. Leaving Legolas and Piong filled with worry and fear for what was to come. 

"Hello there, your highness" Ginyc mocked as he shoved the prince back to the dirt covered ground, which was followed with a teasing poke with the point of his shoe, something Legolas did not take well to, and caused him to lunge forth at the man with all the strength he had left. He managed to get inches away from him before Hirid plunged his blade into Legolas' forearm, not deep enough to kill, but enough for it to cause the prince to cry out, and fall back to the floor. 

"Let's get moving," Ginyc shouted, as he mounted the steed that had once been ridden by Jevinx, as Legolas bit his lip to conceal the pain he felt running all throughout his body. He managed to turn his head as he was pulled into movement once again, and as he watched the form of Jevinx disappear into the distance, he silently whispered a warning.

"Be careful Aragorn, and may the Valar protect you. For Iluvitar knows, that I cannot."

* ************************** *

****

To Be Continued………

I hope that this chapter didn't confuse anybody. I tried to make it clear, but who knows. I hope you all liked it though, and I'd love to hear what you think. The next chapter shall be up soon, and Aragorn will play a bigger part in that one than he did in this one. Anyways, until chapter 13, and I hope everybody is having fin on summer break! Ta Ta. 


	13. First Encounters

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: I can't believe the feedback on this, it's unbelievable to me, and I thank each and every person who clicked this and is reading along. Hopefully the rest of "Regret" will not disappoint and will be enjoyable. So here is chapter 13, there isn't much Legolas in this one, but Aragorn plays a big part, so I hope you like it. Read on……

****

Chapter thirteen

The cave was meeting it's end, and Ginyc knew that the small village of Plemith was now only another hour or so away. The corrupt ranger also knew that the fact that he had two elves in his captivity, one being the prince of Mirkwood, would mean that there were others on their trail. He could see that Legolas was fading, and fast, and if they did not stop soon, the elf would probably die of exhaustion before the poison in his system even had a chance to do it's full damage. 

"Not to worry, Prince Legolas," the man began, without even turning to meet the young elf's face as he spoke, "we're nearly there."

"Save your sympathy for better use, by letting him go," Piong responded on behalf of his monarch, "Jevinx has had his revenge, and has done enough harm to the prince to make both Thranduil and myself feel pain. He had his fun, now let him go, before he dies in here."

Legolas was dying, it was clear to all of those in the tunnel with him. His walk was no more than one stumble after another, and his constant gasps for air were the only noises that came from his thin and trembling lips. The gash along his upper right forearm was bleeding freely, and the skin around the wound was growing heated from infection. As he struggled to bring in the dusty air, the prince could feel the acid doing it's work, not only on his throat, but on his stomach as well.

It was as if there was a war going on within him, and for the first time in all of his long years, Legolas experienced the feeling of queasiness. He didn't understand this type of pain, and though he fought hard against it, there was nothing he could do to prevent the feeling of wanting to gag. He could feel the beads of sweat forming and falling from his glazed forehead, and as he shook his head to rid himself of them, the sharp pain returned to his throat and caused him to black out.

"You know as well as I do, that I cannot just let him go," Ginyc replied, almost in a laugh, as Legolas' body fell to the stone floor, alerting all of his companions, and bringing them to yet another halt. Piong's eyes widened when he saw the terrible condition the royal was in, and more than anything, he just wanted to see if Legolas' was alright, and still breathing. "How is he? For the sake of the Valar, someone check him" Piong cried out, as Aleic and a now dismounted Ginyc shuffled the fallen elf's side. 

"He's alive, but he needs some attention soon, or he will not be for much longer" Aleic informed the ranger standing beside him as he again rose and met the eyes of Ginyc who nodded and replied. "Then we will make haste for Plemith, he can be tended to there."

"We're keeping him alive?" Hirid asked as he still stayed mounted upon his steed, with a confused look of his battered face. 

The three men all looked at one another as Piong remained silent and observed each of the men and listened carefully to the words they spoke. "Only until Jevinx joins us, and fulfills whatever plan he has for the imp," Ginyc started as he and Aleic pulled Legolas to his feet and began to drag him over to the side of the horse he was tied to. "However, if Jevinx doesn't join us soon, we shall have no choice but to do away with him ourselves. It's too risky keeping these two with us for long," Ginyc finished as the prince's body was laid over the back of the steed in front of him.

"There will be no more stops, do y'all hear? Not another rest until we reach Plemith. It's not safe in these parts anymore," Ginyc called out as his steed broke into a quick sprint, "especially with Strider running around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three friends were growing tired, and had been keeping to a fast pace for quite some time now, however none would dare think about stopping, they were close, too close, and stopping now would only prove pointless and a waste of a great opportunity. "We're catching up, I can feel it" Aragorn proclaimed with a grin growing on his stressed out features. Elrohir paused, which caused his two companions to do the same along the narrow passage that overlooked a deep gorge in the cavernous tunnel.

"What is it?" Kip asked, knowing that if the elf sensed danger, that surely there was some near by. It took some time, but Elrohir finally gave the two men an answer, though not exactly one they had hoped for. "Either Estel is right, and we are catching up, or," he paused again, letting his keen senses do the work for him, "or they have turned back this way."

Kip felt a pang of anxiety overcome him, "now what?" he questioned almost in a panic, "we can't just let them find us here." Aragorn knew the ranger was right, they needed the element of surprise, and just standing here and waiting to be found would not give them that, they needed an advantage, but he could not think of anything, his mind was too full at the moment. 

"Not they," Elrohir corrected as he tilted his slender head to the side subtly, "there is only one that approaches, on foot," he finished, as surprised as the two young men about this. "Then we can take him, right?" Kip suggested, but went ignored, as Aragorn continued to ponder, just as his elven brother came up with a little plan of his own. 

"Estel," he spoke catching the man's attention, "do you remember the first time Elladan and I took you hunting, and we ended up stumbling into the camp of wild elves?"

A smile formed on Aragorn's face when he recalled the memory, and though he hated the plan the first time it entered his brother's head, he now understood the brilliance of it and gave Elrohir a nod in agreement, leaving their other companion in complete bewilderment. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, but was again ignored and cut off as Aragorn replied. 

"Get out of sight," he ushered to the younger twin of Elrond, who returned the nod, and scrambled over the edge of the rocky cliff, and down onto a hollowed out lower shelf that gave him enough space to hide himself completely out of the two rangers' sight when they looked over. 

"What exactly is he doing?" Kip asked, as he was increasingly getting annoyed with being out of the loop on this, but before Aragorn could give him an explanation the lone figure emerged in the distance, and gave the dunadan no choice but to act without fully explaining what was happening to his fellow ranger. "I'm sorry," he mouthed, as Kip's eyes narrowed on him, and the figure quickened his pace over to them. Aragorn's words were then followed by a hard punch to the side of Kip's cheek, sending the unprepared young man to the gravel covered ground with a yelp and a thud. 

Before Kip could let out a shout in protest, Aragorn gave his side a quick kick, trying to be as gentle as possible but at the same time, trying to appear believable to the new set of eyes that watched carefully. Both men could feel themselves being studied, and even though Kip was yearning to fight back against the unexpected attack, he had a very good idea of what was being staged here, and tried his best to play along, even though Aragorn was making it very easy for him to not have to act at all.

"What's all this about?" Jevinx asked, causing Aragorn to pause somewhat, before sending another kick into the stomach of his friend who exaggerated a cry to follow it. 

"Just finishing up some business here," Aragorn replied, not even bothering to make eye contact, but instead fell to one knee and gripped the young man' chin in his palm, as if mocking his victim, "aren't we?" he continued in teasing tone. "Well you rangers have got to learn not to mess around with stuff that doesn't involve you. If you did that, you wouldn't need to learn the hard way," he finished as he let Kip's head fall to the floor as he rose again to his feet. 

"You have a problem with rangers?" Jevinx asked, still a little suspicious of the whole scenario set out before him. Aragorn finally turned and met eyes with the newcomer. "No," he answered, "not all of them, just this one."

As Jevinx approached them from behind, worry began to fill both the men's minds, and so to avoid further suspicious speculation, Aragorn went down to his knees again, to somewhat block Kip from the other man' view. "And who would this ranger, that you dislike so much be?" Jevinx asked again as he came to a halt a few inches south of Aragorn's back. 

Unsure of how to continue, Aragorn gripped the collar of Kip's over tunic, and as gingerly possible pulled him to a sitting position, as he spoke gave the young ranger a pleading look for help. "Why don't you tell him your name, you piece of filth," he bated, immediately getting a response, but not one that he wished to have been given. 

"Strider" Kip replied, causing Aragorn to narrow his eyes, and for Jevinx's to widen and bright up his.

"Strider?" Jevinx exclaimed, as Aragorn released his friend and rose once again to his feet and backed up so that he now stood beside the man who continued to speak. "This is the ranger, known as Strider?"

"Apparently," Aragorn answered, but went completely ignored by the man, who instantly took a few steps in Kip's direction, causing the anxiety to again grow in both their hearts. And as Jevinx fell to his knee beside the fallen ranger, Aragorn couldn't help but try to intervene, without sounding suspicious, or giving the whole thing away. 

"I've been looking for you," Jevinx began, as he gave Kip a slight nudge to the cheek and a fake smile, " I was told you were on to me, but I had no idea you were this close. I'll give you credit, but I must say, it is not wise to get on my bad side, ranger. Or you will find yourself facing the same fate as your friend has."

The man's words struck a cord in Aragorn's mind, and instantly he wanted to tear the man apart for the trouble and pain he'd caused. It took all the strength he had to remain calm, but though he did not attack the man, Aragorn could not help but interrupt the conversation between Jevinx and Kip, who looked afraid for his life.

"You have a problem with this one too eh?" he began trying to draw the attention back to him, "small world."

"Yes I do" Jevinx replied, as he then gave Kip another punch to the face, a lot harder than the ones Aragorn had thrown, and caused the ranger's lip to split down the centre, and sending Aragorn into the defensives. "Hey now, this is my fight, not yours" he exclaimed, trying to put himself in between the two men, "I tracked him down, I should get to finish him off, not you."

"Back off" Jevinx shouted, as he drew the black dagger from it's sheath and held it out, keeping Aragorn at arms distance who instantaneously waved his arms in front of him, showing that he meant no harm, and trying to seem as innocent as possible. More than anything though, he wanted to lash out at the man before him, but a part of him stopped himself, and that was the part that knew that whoever this man was, he could lead him to Legolas, and that wasn't something he was willing to let go so easily. 

Seeing the opportunity to try and fight back, Kip struggled to get to his feet, but was quickly noticed, and met with another blow to the side of his aching head, sending him back to the ground in a tremendous amount of pain. "Enjoy death" Jevinx spat, causing Aragorn to realize that this was about to get too out of hand, but before he could reach the other ranger's side, Kip's ribs were collided with the tip of Jevinx's boot, sending the young man over the side, and down into the gorge. 

"No!" Aragorn shouted, as he pushed past a very confused Jevinx and over to the edge to see what had become of his friend. The bottom of the pit was too far down and the black air within it made it very unclear. If not for the slight image, of two legs being pulled into the side ledge, Aragorn probably would have killed the man who attacked the young ranger, but instead, just turned around, met Jevinx's eyes with his own, and them proceeded to meet his fist with the man's stomach, sending him to the floor.

About five or so feet below, Kip was about to let out a groan, of both frustration and pain, but he was quickly halted by the hand of Elrohir, who covered his lips, and prevented any noise from escaping. "Be quiet" he whispered, as he positioned himself on the edge, trying to hear whatever he could that might help him know the standing of his human sibling with their new companion. Kip held in the cries, and instead cradled his bruised and battered abdomen in his arms tightly, as he rocked himself lightly trying to dull out the agony and immense amount of terror that he had just been through.

"What's the matter with you?" Jevinx shouted back at the man who hit him so violently, as he crawled back to his feet, and met Aragorn's angry eyes once again, this time with his own rage ablaze. "Do you have any idea how much coin that man had on him?" Aragorn rebutted, trying his hardest to sound believable, and it seemed as if it were working, because the livid expression on Jevinx's face faded, and was replaced with a smirk which then erupted into laughter. 

"That's what you're worried about my friend?" the man laughed, causing Aragorn's eyes to darken again. "Do not call me your friend, especially after what you just wasted for me" Aragorn shot back, knowing that he had this man right where he wanted him. 

It was Jevinx's turn to wave him down this time, and he immediately responded, "hey, if it's money you want, that I can repay. With a job that is." 

"You're offering me a job?" Aragorn questioned as he tried to hide the smile that threatened to show itself. Jevinx nodded, "you have a hell of a right hook there, and a temper is what I look for in employees. Besides, you just helped me in more ways than I can begin to say. The job's yours if you want it," he finished holding out his left hand, waiting for the young man to take it.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Aragorn spoke as he extended his hand but did not meet the one of Jevinx quite yet.

"Not to worry, I don't trust you much either," Jevinx responded with a laugh that was met by a matching one from the foster son of Lord Elrond. "Now that's a great base for a partnership, I don't even know your name" Aragorn said as he still strayed from accepting the hand offered to him. 

"Jevinx, son of Halrinx" the man answered, causing severe hatred to fill Aragorn's blood once again, when he recognized the name as the one that had been carved into the chest of the elf whose body had been found the day before. Aragorn's assumptions that this man knew of Legolas' whereabouts were now confirmed, and though he detested making any contact with the man, Aragorn finally shook Jevinx's hand and replied to his words.

"People call me Mardin" Aragorn lied, as the two pulled their hands away, and though for a second it seemed that the man didn't buy it, Jevinx eventually nodded and gave another crooked smile. "Well, Mardin," he began, as he turned back in the direction he had just came from, "have you ever been to Plemith?"

After a few minutes, Kip was finally allowed to speak again, and it was very clear to Elrohir, that the young ranger was not at all pleased with what had just occurred. "If Jevinx doesn't kill him, I will" he promised through clenched teeth, as he used the stone wall to get back on his feet.

"Well, in that case, I'm rooting for you," Elrohir replied almost laughing at the man's anger, which reminded him of the way Aragorn had reacted when the same thing had been done to him all those years ago. "But come now," he started again, "we have to follow them, Estel is in far over his head this time, and I just hope that he doesn't do anything without thinking it through very, very thoroughly."

This time it was Kip who had to hold back a grin, and as he then stumbled after the elf, back up to the ground level he couldn't help but whisper a response. 

"Too late for that."

* *********************** *

**__**

To Be Continued………

It took me a bit longer than I though to add this chapter, but I was having a hard time getting it to upload. I hope it was worth the wait though, and please, like always, I'd really like to hear your opinions on this chapter. As for the next one, it should be up soon, and for all you Legolas lovers, you'll get to see a lot more of him in the next chapter, so until then, have fun on your vacations, and I hope to hear from you soon. Adios.


	14. Author's Note!

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

****

Author's Note

I am truly sorry for the delay with the next chapter, but it seems like fate has been working against me. First off, I have not had a computer for the past two and a half months, and then to top it all off, I broke my hand over the summer due to an a little bike accident. I'm fine though, and the story is going to continue. The next chapter will definitely be up on Friday morning, so look for it, if you get the chance. Once again, sorry for the long pause, and thank you for the support and reviews. It means so much to me and I hope the rest will not disappoint anyone. Thanks.

ShopGirl1

****


	15. Dancing with the Enemy

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Well it took some time, but chapter 15 is finally here. I just want to give a very sincere thank you to everyone who has waited, and is now reading this chapter for me. I'm amazed by the feedback, and extremely grateful to each and every person who took the time to click and give it a read. A warning though, to everyone who doesn't like Legolas torture, you may not like this chapter. You have been warned, but anyway, for those who love it, or can stand it at least, I hope you enjoy this. Read on……

****

Chapter fifteen

Plemith was not unlike many other human camps, along the outskirts of the Misty Mountains, with about twenty or thirty men running around completing their duties, amongst the tents that surrounded the wooden house that sat in the middle of the tree clearing. The vines and weeds that circled and climbed the walls of the house told Piong that it was old, and poorly tended to. He had already guessed that this was only a hideaway for the wildmen, that needed a place to stay while they were on the run. 

However, all of the royal advisor's thoughts were entirely focussed on the young prince who had been taken from his side, when he they had been dragged into the building by the guards who kept them prisoner. Legolas had still not awoken from his faint spell, and that worried Piong more than he wished. He prayed that is was a front, that the elf was putting on, to lead the men astray, but inside he knew it was only a high hope. Whatever had been given to Legolas was causing serious damage and the threat of loosing his prince was now more real than it had ever been. 

"Get in there" yelled the voice of one of the two guards that had taken him into the darkened basement, that was lined with cells, six of them, each containing three or more captives. The last of the prisons was the one that Piong found himself flung into, and to his surprise, he found himself to be it's only occupant. The flaxen being cringed at the sight of the others who were in the same circumstance as he and his monarch. Men, women, even a small boy, no more than two years of age, was cradled in his father's arms, crying on his shoulder. 

"How can you live with yourselves" the elf spat, disgusted with their actions, directing his words at the two men outside of the cells. The humans looked at him blankly, as if his words made no sense to them. One, known to his companions as Voiran, Piong could tell had hardly even reached his twentieth year, while the other, Frapil, was in his late forties at least. "How can you imprison women and children? You monsters, let them go, what use are they to you?" he questioned ushering to the others. 

"That isn't our question to answer" Voiran answered flatly, as he locked the cell door, just as the elf grabbed hold of the bars, his face inches from them. 

"Where have you taken Legolas?" He demanded to know, out of fear for what would happen while the prince was out of his sight. 

The eyes of both the guards and their captive met heatedly, all three trying to intimidate their opposed. Hatred was in the sets of eyes, but unlike the elf, both men had no true reason to feel the way they did. The elves of Mirkwood had never hurt them, nor caused them any ill effect, but they followed under a man, who hated the woodland elves, and swore vengeance upon the royal family. "Not to worry" Frapil replied coldly, as his lips formed a crooked smile, "we'll take good care of him for you."

"Leave him alone, do you hear me" Piong yelled with a panic in his tone as the men turned and left leaving a trail of echoed laughter behind them. "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

Jevinx could feel the eyes of his companion staring holes through him from behind as the two beings walked with a fairly quick pace down the tunnels of the cave, in the direction of the small encampment that awaited them a good days walk still. He didn't know why he had so willingly offered the young man a place on his crew so quickly, and with little questions asked, but he honestly didn't care. He had too much on his mind, with regards to Legolas, and his revenge upon Thranduil's realm. Besides, this man had helped his to eliminate Strider. The one threat that he knew could ruin his plans for vengeance. 

"Where exactly are we headed?" Aragorn asked, trying his hardest not to lash out at the man he spoke to. 

The idea of his friend being in danger was still ratting at his mind and conscience, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand not knowing the welfare of the elf he knew he had hurt with his careless actions a few days ago. Aragorn was sure that once he found Legolas, that the elf would forgive him for his behaviour, that was a given. The prince was much more forgiving than any of his kin, and could always find the best in Aragorn, no matter how deep it was. He only prayed that Legolas would still draw breath when he reached wherever he was being led.

The man hesitated, but then as Aragorn came up beside him, he finally responded. "We make for Plemith," he began, as something caught Strider's attention, making his guard go up right away. He could feel danger was near, but he didn't have any idea where it was coming from. The threat went unnoticed by Jevinx, and so he continued. "I have men there that await me…" his words trailed off, when he noticed the seriousness in his companion's eyes. 

"Mardin" he spoke, "what is it?"

At first, Aragorn almost forgot the alias he had given to the other, but his quick nature that he gained from living amongst elves his entire life, kicked in and saved him from the slip up. "I'm not sure" he replied, scanning the surrounding area closely. He hoped that the presence he felt was that of Elrohir and Kip, who he knew were trailing them, but he knew better. There was something dark about, and he slowly drew his sword from it's sheath, causing Jevinx to do the same. "We are not alone, I fear."

Just then, as if on cue, fifteen to twenty orcs came from the darkness of the cavern, and drew in upon them with great intensity, and blood thirst as they locked their huge eyes on their new prey. "Oh you have got to be kidding me" Jevinx exclaimed, with a groan, as he and Aragorn prepared themselves for battle. 

Neither of the two men felt they could trust the one they were standing beside, in fact, Aragorn hated the man with every fibre of his being. The moment he learned that this was Jevinx, the son of the man who had been killed by Legolas' father. The very person, who he knew was linked and responsible for the attack on his friend's party, and the deaths of so many in his father's and others' realms. He wanted nothing more than sacrifice the hatful man to these beasts, but at the same time, he knew that Jevinx was his ticket to finding and saving Legolas before it was too late. He had no choice but to fight beside the man that could quite possibly be his best friend's killer. 

Metal clashed upon metal as the fighting began, causing the two men to have to go back to back to keep their enemies at bay. The orcs were hitting hard, and lunging at them with impeccable force and strength, that both surprised and frightened the companions as they ducked and dodged the blows meant to end their lives. 

Aragorn fell low to the ground to avoid the swinging of the blade that had been directed at his abdomen, and as he laid back on the ground, he forced his own sword upwards, and into the chest of the beast that ran at him with the purpose of killing him. He followed that with a flowing movement of his body, landing back on his feet, just in time to decapitate another of his foes with one swift swing of his arm. 

Jevinx let out a fever pitched cry as the end of a sword penetrated his left shoulder, causing the orc who accomplished it, to give a muffled laugh, before being stabbed through the neck from behind from the blade of Aragorn, who nodded as Jevinx gave a half smile in thanks. The last thing Aragorn wanted was to help this cold blooded murderer, nor to be thanked by him. However, again, using his better judgement, he knew he had to offer aid, in order to gain an inkling of trust from the man. 

Thoughts of Legolas came into his mind again, as he and Jexinx were slowly backed up against the stone wall of the cave, the orcs closing in upon them quickly. He though back to the time that he and the elven prince had stumbled upon a small regiment of wargs that had journeyed far to close to Rivendell for anyone's liking. He had never seen anyone fight as hard, or as swiftly as he had seen Legolas do that day, and the grace he had while doing so, amazed Aragorn, and made him envious. 

Quickly he pushed the thoughts from his mind, knowing that he needed to keep focused on what was happening right now, as apposed to what had been. He needed to save the friend he remembered now, and the only way to do that, was to live through this and continue on with the man who was struggling beside him. 

"We have to help him" Elrohir exclaimed with purpose as he lunged forward from the hidden crawl space that he and Kip had hidden themselves in. The elf knew he could not just sit there and watch as his human brother was slaughtered by the foul creatures, and he moved quickly to be of aid, only to be halted by the hand of Kip who held him still. 

"You can't" the young man proclaimed with worry in is voice, as the fair being turned to him, his grey eyes locking with the blue ones of the man that stared back at him. "You know we can't. It'll give him away. This is our only chance on finding the ones who were taken. If you go out there, Strider's cover will be blown" he continued, hoping that the elf would see reason. He also wanted to help, but he knew that it would only hurt them in the long run. "We have to wait until there is no other choice" he finished, releasing his grip on the sleeve of the son of Elrond's beige tunic. 

Elrohir nodded, knowing the young ranger spoke the truth. Revealing themselves would only put Aragorn in more danger than he already was, and would cost them any chance of finding either of the two missing elves. "Fine" he replied reluctantly, "but if it gets any worse, I'll have no choice."

"Agreed."

There was still five orcs surrounding them, and Aragorn could feel his own strength running low, as was Jevinx's who was beginning to slow his movements, as their backs met the wall behind them. "We have to get away from here" Strider informed the man to his side, "we must get away from the wall, and out of this corner."

"I was just thinking the very same thing" Jevinx replied as he let out another groan of frustration, trying to ignore the splitting pain that came from the wound to his shoulder. Both men became filled with a new sense of determination, and strength, that wasn't drawn from anger or power. But from pure need to survive, and the instinct to protect their lives. With great speed and rapid moves, the two companions forced their way through the crowd of foes, and managed to take the last of them down with growls and spits of disgust. 

"Enjoy hell" Aragorn mocked, as he took down the last of the beings, letting it's lifeless and bloody body fall to the floor of the cavern, as Jevinx resheathed his sword and approached him from behind. The ranger did the same with his own weapon, as he turned his head to face the other he was with. Jevinx had a smile on his face, that only made Aragorn's urge to hit him grow. How this man could smile after all that he had done baffled the young heir of Gondor, and made him realize what a sick person Jevinx truly was. 

"We make a pretty good team eh?" the corrupt man laughed, as he brushed the dark strand of hair and sweat from his brow, while Aragorn felt his eyebrow raise. 

"We are not a team" he couldn't help but say, immediately regretting the tone, but not daring taking it back. He meant it, and his pride refused to allow this man to think of him as a friend, no matter how much it might help along the way. Luckily, it didn't matter that much to Jevinx anyway, as he rolled his eyes and waved his hands at the man. 

"I was paying you a compliment Mardin," he assured, using the fake name again, "relax."

"We were just attacked and nearly killed" Aragorn shot back, as Jevinx gave the fallen orc a kick as he stepped over it, and continued walking down the tunnel with Aragorn hot on his heels. "Quite frankly, if this job you offer is going to be this relaxing as you say, I may reconsider taking it."

A smile crossed over Jevinx's lips, as they continued. He didn't know why, but he liked the man beside him, and could tell that this new partnership would take him somewhere. The destination however, had yet to be discovered. "Oh come now" he started, unaware that he and the man he knew as Mardin, were silently being followed by the son of Elrond, and a young ranger. "As I told you, we must get to Plemith quickly."

"What awaits you there?" asked Aragorn, curiously. 

The grin on the other man's face grew larger. "Revenge, awaits me Mardin. Sweet revenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

It was a struggle for Legolas to even keep his eyes open, as he was forced to sit on the wooden chair in the office where the healer, known the three others in the room as Gwiryn, looked over his injured throat and picked at his wounds. There was too much pain within him, and he barely tried to fight back, as Hirid and Aleic held him still while the healer spoke to Ginyc about his condition. He felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head, but he refused to fall into unconsciousness again. Piong was no where to be seen, and that worried Legolas more than anything that may happen to him. 

"What are you talking about?" Aleic responded upon hearing what the healer had said to them. 

Gwiryn sighed, "I mean it didn't work" he began, causing Hirid to groan of frustration as he gave to elf a swift smack upside the head, making Legolas try to free himself, earning once again another hit. "I told Jevinx not to try anything on the prisoners. The stuff never works the way it should. He thinks the liquid will eat away at it's throat and suffocate it" he continued, laughing at the dense assumption. "It'll do not such thing. Cause pain? Yes, a lot of it. Kill him? No. All this thing is experiencing right now is what will feel like a severe case of the flu combined with a horrific throat infection."

"I knew it" Ginyc exclaimed with a shake of his head, as he scratched his chin through his beard, while Hirid, who became even more enraged by the news spoke now. 

"So that's it?" he demanded, "that's the pain that the little nymph is suffering? That's it?"

"That's it" answered Gwiryn, as Ginyc shook his head again, and started for the door. "Well if you don't count the wounds to his back and arm. He won't be able to talk for quite some time, but I doubt he'll live long enough for that to kick in anyway."

The young son of Thranduil didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous upon hearing this new information. He was delighted to know that his throat was not going to close on him, however the fact that he was still trapped here, with these men, and not aware of Piong's location worried him greatly. He had a pang in the bottom of his stomach that told him this was far from over, and deep down, no matter how much he tried to be optimistic, he knew he wouldn't get out of here alive.

"No, he won't" Ginyc exclaimed, as all but Legolas turned their eyes to him once again. The fallen ranger knew that the danger of having Legolas around for very much longer was too high of a risk, and one he wasn't willing to make. "The elf has got to die, and he better be by the time I return."

"Where are you going?" Aleic questioned, as the man walked for the door, halting when asked, as Legolas tilted his head, trying to listen to the conversation being had. He knew that the red haired man was anxious about him being there, and he could understand why. No one, wanted Thranduil's wrath upon them, and hurting his son, was a sure fire ticket of earning it. 

"We are running low on supplies, and men" replied the leader of the wildmen. "I will be back, in a few days," he assured as he started through the door, only to be halted again, this time by Hirid who spoke again. 

"What about the captive?" he questioned, ushering towards the elf that he and Aleic still held a firm grip on. The elf scrambled under their touch, not liking the feeling of being held down. He despised being a prisoner, and they knew it. Which was mostly likely, the reason Hirid especially, continued to roll it on thick that that's exactly what he was. Theirs. "What do we do with him? Lock him down in the dungeons too?"

Ginyc's facial expression changed to a more stern and serious one as he glared holes through the elven prince. "No," he began, locking eyes with the immortal being, whose eyes changed from the silver they had been to a pale blue that glowed and almost hypnotized the man. "The last thing we need is for the two of them to be together. No, keep them apart. Put him in Jevinx's quarters. Chain him in there until he arrives."

Aleic nodded, as did the other two, while Legolas thought through the situation he was in. Obviously Piong was still breathing, or Ginyc would not have said 'them', which gave him hope. A little bit of it, but more so than he had moments ago. "Oh," Ginyc began again, "and if Jevinx has not returned by the falling of tomorrow's sun, kill both of them. No loose ends. I don't care how you do it, just make sure their killed and disposed of."

"And if he does return?" Gwiryn pondered aloud. 

Ginyc tilted his head to the side and let a half smile cross his lips, before responding. "You tell him that unless he wants me to do it for him, he better have his revenge quickly. I want the young prince dead by the time I get back."

And with that the man left the room, leaving the three other men all standing around, not sure of what to do next. "Alright" Aleic began, trying with all his might to avoid eye contact with the prisoner he held. He hated doing this, and even though he had done nothing to show it, all he wanted to do was just release the elves, and plead for their mercy and aid to get out of this lifestyle he'd fallen into. "We need to get Legolas to Jevinx's quarters."

"We'll take care of that" Hirid assured, gesturing to himself and Gwiryn. "You should go and check on the other one anyways," he continued gaining a nod, "we'll make sure the prince gets nice and cozy in his new home," he finished shooting a dark and evil stare down at Legolas who matched it with his own. He still couldn't speak, it hurt too much, and even if he could have, he never would have spoken the fact that he did not want to be left alone with Hirid or his friend. Especially considering he was weakened right now from his injuries and the drug. 

Aleic was hesitant, for the very same reason Legolas didn't want to be left in their care. He knew that Hirid held very ill feelings towards Thranduil's heir ever since Legolas had blinded him in his left eye. The man wanted revenge, and Aleic prayed that the man would not go too far. "Fine" he began hesitantly, ignoring the pleading look he was now getting from the elf, "but don't kill him."

"Oh we wouldn't dare kill him" Hirid promised with an innocent look, that was faked, and obviously, as Aliec shot him a not believing look as he too then left, as Legolas closed his eyes, fearing what was coming to him now. "Why would we kill him?" the man continued, as he and Gwiryn dragged the helpless elf to his feet and then down the hall to the quarters of Jevinx. "If he's dead, we wouldn't be able to enjoy torturing him."

The prince felt as if his feet were failing him and they did just that, as he was shoved hard into the room in which he was to spend the rest of the time he had left. The blow caused him to fall forward, and into an empty bookcase, causing his exposed chest to be pierced by the sharp corner, making him hide the pain he felt, and cringe when he looked down to see the wound on his collar bone he had received because of it. The sight, of the elf struggling with his hands still tied tightly behind his back, made the two men laugh, and quite proud of them selves, as they pulled him towards them, and met his chin with a punch, sending him to the floor. 

This however, gave Legolas the opportunity he had been waiting for, and with one quick, cat like movement, he curled into a ball and pulled his arms around his legs, so that they now rested in front of him, as he leapt to his feet to face his foes once again. Gwiryn looked at the being in awe, at the quick speed and amazing grace. Hirid however was not impressed and charged towards the prince with hatred in his eyes. 

Sidestepping the man was easy enough, despite the growing amount of pain that was inside of him. Legolas knew that the blow he had jus received had broken his collarbone, and the actions had caused the wound on his upper arm to reopen. Hirid let out another grunt as he missed the elf, and was knocked down to the ground by a shot from Legolas' elbow, that as then copied by Gwiryn who gained the advantage and sent the fair being to the ground as well. 

Legolas fought hard, sending the blows he could to the two men who struggled to hold him down to the ground. The elf knew that if he didn't escape this room, that he might not be able to, and so he tried with all the strength he had left, and that of which he prayed for from the Valar. But the drug was kicking in again, and the weariness was causing his strength to decrease. He was pinned to the floor, on his stomach, with his hands outstretched above him. Gwiryn managed to hold him still as Hirid smiled, when he pulled a horse shoe from the wall. It was different though, because the ends of it were shaped into points. 

"You see this?" Hirid teased s he pressed his boot down hard onto the elf's back, leaning over to show the object to the vulnerable creature who had a puzzled look cross his ageless features. "This is really going to hurt you" the man continued cruelly as the expression on Legolas' face changed quickly when he used the horseshoe to pin the elf's arm to the ground. 

Legolas could not help but let out a cry, as one of the ends of the object punctured through the flesh of his arm, right through into the floor, ripping skin, and shattering bone as it held him still. Niether of the two men now had to hold the elf down because any type of movement Legolas made caused the pain in his arm to worsen. He bit down hard on his lip, nearly drawing blood, to try and block out the pain, but it did not good. He felt the pain run through his entire body, so much that he ignored the fact that Hirid now undid his belt and ripped the cloths that covered Legolas' wounds on his back. 

"This is for my eye, little prince" Hirid spat, as he brought down the belt strap upon the immortal being's uncovered back, breaking the skin and causing the wounds to bleed freely again. "Come on, cry for me" he begged as Legolas tried to hold in the cries he could not help. It was too much, and even though his pride told him not to let these men see that they were hurting him, he could not pretend they were not. 

"Cry!" Hirid yelled as he continued to whip the prince with stroke after stroke that came with deadly speed and intensity. He was beating the elf like his life depended on it, and he could see just from the physical reaction that he was causing misery to the even till now, wilful being. "Cry for me."

Legolas was thankful that his golden hair was blocking his face from their view, or they would have seen that he was already spilling tears. He could not help it. He could take no more, and the whippings were not stopping, and causing his body to tremble and jerk, pulling at the horseshoe pinned through his arm just below the elbow. Another blow came down, and this time the metal buckle met his flesh, tearing it open, and causing Legolas to have to force his face into the skin of his arm to keep from screaming out.

"No one's going to save you, prince" Hirid mocked mercilessly, enjoying himself more than he even thought he would. He loved seeing this elf in pain, and suffering, and he almost hated the idea of having to kill him for the simple fact that this pleasure would end. "The only hope you had, is locked up downstairs. And I assure you, he'll be long dead very soon. He can't save you. No one can. You're going to die, and no one will ever know what became of you, until I personally deliver you're bloody and broken body to your father's doorstep."

"Aragorn!" Legolas mouthed, as the pain came again. He couldn't cry out, or tell them to stop. Which right now he would have had no choice but to do. It was too much to bare now, and not even his resilience or pride could help him anymore. "Aragorn!" he silently screamed again, knowing that no one could hear him. "I'm sorry" he continued, not even sure about what he was apologizing for. "Aragorn! Please come for me. Come."

He prayed for death. He longed for it. The pain was unbearable, and he longed for it to be over, so that he could just curl up and die. He prayed that unconsciousness would take him, and free him of the hurt and suffering. Yet it did not come to him, he was not granted his only wish. The beating continued, as did the pain. As did the mocking and evil laughter. The hurt continued, and so did the hidden tears, that streamed down his pale face, and to the floor that was becoming stained. Stained with blood. His blood. 

* ****************** *

**__**

To Be Continued……..

Yah! I was finally able to update after all this time. I hope it wasn't a let down, and I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday, so if you get the chance, give it a read. Thanks it means a lot. And if you wouldn't mind, maybe click the little review button and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. Adios.


	16. What Hate Can Do

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Whoa! A hats off thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and took the time to review it for me. I don't know what to say, except that I truly appreciate the support you guys have given to me. I'm glad it wasn't a let down, and that it was enjoyable, even if Legolas did go through some not nice things, and trust me, it's not over yet! Wait! Don't attack me, Aragorn is on his way, so there's still some hope for everyone's favourite elven prince. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you all like it anyway. Read on….

****

Chapter sixteen

The hours were passing in what seemed like days, and the strenuous pace the two men were taking through the tunnels, was taking it's toll on both their bodies and spirits. The pitch blackness of the place was not at all welcoming and Aragorn longed to be back in the comfort of his home. Rivendell. He missed the trees, and the paths, he missed the daylight, and how it would shine down upon his face warming and filling him with hope. He missed even the moonlight, and how it shone and sparkled like dancing fireflies upon the crystal lake near his father's home. 

What hour it was, neither of the two men could even guess, for they had both long since lost track of time. No sunlight gave them a clue, and the only light that allowed them to see, was echoing from the torch that Jevinx had lit, and held in front of them. "We should make camp" said the man, catching Aragorn off guard, as they came to a stop. 

"We can still go a bit further" Aragorn purged, not wanting to be halted in any way or form. Who knew if and when the rest of the orcs wandering this cave would come down upon them, and he really didn't think he could withstand another battle. Not in the shape he was in. He was tired, and Jevinx could see that written all over his still very young features. "Let us not stop when we are so close to our destination."

He knew that wherever Legolas was, he was in dire need of some assistance, and stopping would only prolong the elf's state of being alone. Aragorn knew that there was another of the prince's group with him out there, but the so many unanswered questions caused any hope he had to fade away. They had to reach Plemith soon, or he feared that he would be too late to do anything to help his elven friend.

"I am not going any further without some sleep," Jevinx declared as he took a seat on the pebbled ground, feeling Aragorn's eyes glaring right through him. "You're weary too, I can see it plain as day. Plemith isn't going anywhere, and nothing will be done until I get there. I think we can spare a few hours of rest."

This somewhat eased Aragorn's hurting heart. So Jevinx was the ring leader, and the way he said that nothing would be done until he got there, assured Aragorn that Legolas would still be breathing when they arrived. Or so he hoped. He gave an agitated sigh, as Jevinx removed the pack he carried, and spoke again, as he handed the torch he still held to Aragorn who took it and locked eyes with the man. 

"Here" he said, as Strider also took a seat on the ground, while Jevinx placed his pack beside him and stretched out, using it as a pillow. "Since you claim not to be groggy, you can take first watch."

The heir of Gondor felt his glare darken upon the man who closed his eyes, and drifted off into a light slumber. He couldn't believe how much hatred he had for Jevinx, and to be honest it sort of scared him. When this was all said and done with, Aragorn promised that he would pay for the harm he had caused, and he hoped with all of his heart, that Legolas would be by his side, when that time came. 

The silence was eating away at him, and his mind was far from the orcs he was suppose to be watching out for. Instead, it rested upon the ring he twirled around his finger. Barahir, was it's name, a symbol of who he truly was. The rightful king of Gondor. The city of men, which was known to be falling despite it's ruler's attempt to devoid it. He knew deep down that one day, he would have to face his future, and his destiny, as Elrond had put it, but right now, the only thing he was concentrating on was finding and bringing home the prince. 

Taking off the ring, Aragorn slipped the piece of jewellery into his tunic pocket, not wanting anyone to see him wearing it. Especially Jevinx or any of him men when they reached Plemith. He was Mardin to them, not Aragorn, not Strider, and not the best friend of the elf they held captive. In doing so, he came across the other item he carried in his pocket. Slowly he pulled the silver chain out, and held it in his hand, staring at it as he set the torch upon the ground beside him, to give him some light. 

It seemed to glimmer in the low light, as he rubbed it through his fingertips. Legolas had left it for him to find, that he knew. The elf had known he would come looking for him, and recognize the chain. The thought gave Aragorn some much sought after comfort. Legolas knew he would come. The elf knew that he still cared, and would look for him. A small smile cross his lips, which had not happened in quite some time, as a new determination overcame him. He wouldn't let Legolas down. Not this time. 

He would find him. 

As he went to pick up the torch once again, he saw that a small piece of folded paper now lay beside him. It surprised him, for he had not heard anyone approach, but it came to him that his mind was elsewhere, and they were in the presence of an elf. Elrohir and Kip were still hiding somewhere in the darkness, and watched over him. That gave him some reassurance as he picked up the note, and opened it to read what had been left for him. 

We are close by if you need anything,

Just don't get yourself killed.

We'll find him.

Another soft smile crossed the man's lips as he refolded the note, and placed the corner over the flame he held in his other hand. The paper quickly ignited, and he let it fall to the floor of the cave, letting it burn away, along with his up until now, sorrow. "Yes we will" he thought to himself, looking back down at the chain of his friend. "Just hold on Legolas, we're coming for you."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"You enjoying this, elf?" Gwiryn mocked evilly, as he pulled Legolas' head back, by grabbing a hold of the immortal's golden hair. The prince cringed at the touch, but no more could he shed another tear, he was fresh out of them. The pain was too much and unstopping. He saw that Hirid had gone to the other side of the room, and was so for a couple of minutes now. 

Legolas really didn't want to know what the man was doing, for it could not be good. All he still prayed for was for it to end. The thoughts of a rescue had fled from his mind, and all hope to him was lost. All he could feel, think and comprehend was pain and agony. The suffering he was forced to endure by his captures. He wanted to give in, he wanted to give up, but his body refused to let his soul go. 

As his head was flung back to the floor, Legolas looked over at his wounded arm, that was still bleeding freshly and thickly. The horseshoe that penetrated his flesh didn't even hurt anymore. His entire arm had gone numb, and for that he was thankful. He guessed it had hit some vital veins, but he could not be sure. He was just glad that the pain there had ceased because, the amounts from his torn and mutilated back were enough for him to try and live with. 

He closed his eyes and let his battered cheek rest on the cold stone beneath him, but he opened them right away, as he heard Hirid approach him again. He recoiled in fear, as he heard a stream of laughter from the two men, before he was pulled upwards again, as they attempted to turn him over. The horseshoe prevented them from doing so, as it kept him on his stomach, which made Hirid decide that it was no longer needed. 

With little care and less sensitivity, the metal was pulled out, and thrown aside, causing Legolas to have to bite down on the insides of his already bleeding mouth to not cry out again. He had done enough of that, and he refused to let them win over him again. If he were going to die, than he would do it with pride, and not scowl. His broken arm now freed, allowed the men, the ability to roll the helpless being onto his aching back, making him wince when the rough surface scratched his lacerations. 

The sight of what Hirid held in his hand made the elf squirm, as he tried desperately to get away, but his attempts were foreseen, and hoped for. The metal broach that had come off of the man's cloak had been attached to the end of a pipe. It was red hot, from the fire it had been placed in, and Legolas could smell the burning metal getting closer and closer to his exposed chest. He knew what the purpose of this was. He knew what they were doing. Branding him like he was their cattle. Making him their property. 

The fear in the prince's eyes told both Hirid and Gwiryn that he knew what they were thinking. And with a laugh, the healer held the panicking creature still, by bending his long slender arms behind his head, and holding them there along with a clump of his blood soaked hair. "No" the elf mouthed as he shook his head, trying to kick the approaching man away, but his attempts were in vane, and only earned him a slap across the face from Hirid who laughed again. 

"You belong to us now, Legolas," Hirid teased, as the prince shook his head, refusing to believe it. He was no one's property. He belonged to no one. "And now with this I'm going to make it known to you. Permanently. A scar that will forever tell you and anyone else who stumbles upon your corpse that you were nothing but property. You'll know it, and soon, so will your murderous father."

His words only earned him a disgusted look from Thranduil's son. Legolas had not the strength to speak, nor fight anymore, but he would not do nothing. He spit in the man's face, which earned him another hit, this time from the pipe, before the burning broach was then dug into his upper chest. Just under the left broken collar bone. 

Laughter erupted from the men, as Legolas' body trembled, as his jaw tightened, and his eyes closed. He refused to cry out, not this time. Which to some point angered the abusers. However just from outward appearance, they could tell the amount of pain the prince was going through, and that made the whole thing a lot more enjoyable to them. 

His body was screaming, and Legolas could feel the hot metal burning away at his flesh as it imprinted it's design onto his up until now flawless skin. His breathing was in gasps now, and coming up short. He couldn't take any more. His spirit, which had always burned so brightly was dying out, and his mind was exploding, going all over the place. From childhood memories, to recent ones. From Mirkwood, to Imladris. From his father to Aragorn. It was as if his entire lifetime flashed before his eyes, until at last there was nothing, and he slipped away into complete darkness. 

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

As he stood there, looking through the door, of the prison he felt his heart welling up inside of him. He forced his own feelings to be put aside as he pushed the door open allowing him to enter, and walk past the other captives, who eyed him pleadingly, as he reached the final cell, where he immediately met the eyes of Piong. The royal advisor of King Thranduil.

"I hope you've become settled" Aleic stated, as he straightened his posture, and looked the elf in the eye, forcing himself not to back down. This was his job and he had to keep telling himself that. He ignored the cries that came from the child behind him, and Piong could tell that unlike the others, this man felt something. 

"Let them go" he said, as he gripped the bars of the cell that caged him in, coming only centimetres from the man. "You have me, that's enough to get back at Thranduil. Besides I was there, these people were not. Do not place the blame on them and Legolas for something they had absolutely no part in."

"That is not for me to decide, master elf" replied Aleic flatly. 

Piong gave a half laugh at this response, causing the man to tilt his head at him, urging him to extend the response. "That's an excuse you and your men use often," he began, as the other prisoners listened and listened well. They knew not who this elf was, but he seemed to give them a sense of hope. Something they desperately needed. "You say that it is not your choice, but yet you make the choice to keep us here. To work under someone cruel and ruthless. You give yourself too little credit young man. You have much more power than you lead yourself to believe."

Aleic shook his head, forcing a laugh, as he backed up a few steps, feeling terribly uncomfortable with the elf's statements. "Do not lay this upon me, elf. I know where I stand and I do not need you to spell it out for me."

"Then do what is right" Piong urged, with sincerity in his eyes. "Let them go."

"I just came down here to see that you had been placed," the man started as he headed back for the door with great haste. "Now that I see you are, I must get back to my other duties. Behave and I will make sure your death is quick and as painless as possible."

"Release them" Piong called out again, causing the man to pause, before he turned back to the elf, with regret in his emerald eyes. 

"I cannot."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

"Why does the world have to be like this?" Kip asked, as he and the elf next to him settled themselves behind some large boulders, a few metres away, and close enough for them to keep an eye on Aragorn, who was resting up against a rocky wall. "Why do people hurt each other like this, and so often?"

The young man's comment caught the son of Elrond off guard, but immediately gave him something to think about. It was a question that he had asked his father a long time ago. And even though Elrond had given him an answer, he still found himself pondering on it every once in a while. Especially in times such as these, when lives were really on the line.. 

"I know not" he began, as he sat cross legged, tightening the string on Legolas' bow, which Aragorn had given to him to mind along with the quiver and two knives that had belonged to the prince. "The world is no longer a safe place for anyone. It is ruled by people, so it would seem. But that is not the case. We live in a world where the people who are suppose to be in charge, are ruled by emotions and not fine judgement. We let our feelings get in the way, and they cause us to act irrationally."

"But not everyone is like these men" Kip began again, as he laid down on his stomach next to the fair being. "They kill for sport. What emotion can cause a man to end the life of another of his own. To have such a low respect for the very force that keeps his own heart beating?"

"Hate" answered Elrohir flatly, as he let his silver eyes drift over to where his human brother sat. "Hate can drive even the most caring person to do the most unthinkable things. It can drive us to kill, rape, yell, and disrespect our fellow person" he continued, with Kip's full attention focussed on him as he spoke. "I look around and see horrible things occurring everyday. Long since before you or Strider were even born. War, and genocide, kingdom's falling, people dying, families falling apart. It's all sprung from one thing. It truly shows what hate can really do to us."

There was a long silence between the two companions, as each shuffled through their own thoughts, pondering and praying that some good would come to them, even though the odds of this turning out okay were slim to none. Could love triumph over all? They hoped and prayed it was so.

"Elrohir" Kip said, drawing the elf out of his thoughts, "you said that the world was no longer a safe place. Tell me, when was it ever so?"

The first born shook his head, "I don't know," he answered, "perhaps it never was."

The young man sighed, "then why do we say that it was?"

The elf smiled, enjoying speaking to this young man a great deal. It reminded him of how eager Aragorn was to learn about things he knew not about yet. It was relaxing and enlightening to try and answer the man's questions, which he found to be very deep and meaningful. So much so, that he found it sometimes hard to try and respond. These simple moments were the things he loved, and appreciated more than anything else in the world. 

"I think it's because it give us hope that maybe one day, the world will be what we hope it once was, again."

There was another silence, and Elrohir smiled again, "do you understand what I mean?" he questioned, causing Kip to laugh. 

"No, not really, but it helped me to talk about it. Thanks."

"It helped me too, young one" Elrohir assured as he comfortingly patted the ranger on the back, "now get some sleep. We shall both need it, for our journey has still a ways to go."

~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

"Aww, you knocked him out with that thing" Gwiryn laughed as he and Hirid came to a stand before the unmoving form of the elven prince, whose body was a bloody mess. His skin had already been pale, but now had gone to a shade far paler than any of his kind ever got. He was loosing too much blood, and too quickly. The elf was dying right before their eyes and they loved it. They only wished it could last longer, when suddenly an evil thought came into Hirid's head. 

"You know what?" he began as he patted the healer on the shoulder, "that branding did cause him to pass out. Maybe it was too hot for him. Perhaps he just needs to cool down, and he'll awake again. I'll be right back" he finished with a wicked grin, as he left the room, leaving Gwiryn standing there, smiling as well.

The man returned minutes later carrying a bucket of water in his hand. His smirk grew when he showed his companion that he also carried with him a bag of salt. "This ought to wake him up don't you think?" he mocked as he put the bucket down, and poured the salt into it. He mixed the solution with the pipe he had used on the elf earlier, as Gwiryn dragged Legolas away from the wall, by his legs, so that the prince was in the middle of the floor on his stomach, his arms sprawled out above his head, completely unaware of what was coming to him. 

With another laugh Hirid picked the bucket of water up once again, and without a shred of humanity, dumped it all out upon the exposed and ripped open back of the elf that lay at his feet. The salt got right into the wounds, and immediately woke the elf from the merciful sleep he had fallen into. The stinging and overwhelming pain surged through his entire body, and caused him to jerk and arch upwards, as he curled up into a ball. 

He felt as if his body was ablaze, and there was nothing he could do. Legolas' eyes clenched shut, his hands balled up into fists, as he shook and trembled on the floor of his prison, ignoring the chuckles of his captures who were pleased and proud of their work. The prince tried with all his might and strength not to cry out, but he couldn't even try anymore. The moans and whimpers came without warning and often. Too often for his tastes, but that was the last thing on his mind. 

"Let me go" he whispered silently in elvish inside his throbbing head. However his pleas were not directed at the men standing over him, but to Iluvitar himself. He didn't want to live anymore, he couldn't bare it. He had suffered too much in too short a period of time, and his body and heart couldn't withstand anymore. "Please, just let me go."

He was then given a sharp kick to the midsection, sending back to the wall in a roll. By whom he didn't know, nor did he care enough to look up and see who it was that had struck him. It didn't matter anymore. The pain was too intense, and he stayed curled up in a foetal position with his hands still tightly bound as he wrapped them around his knees which were securely tucked into his burning chest. 

He didn't notice but it was at this very moment that the door of the room was opened, and in walked Aleic who felt his soul crush under the weight of what he saw. The elf was cowering, like a small child, which wasn't something he ever had expected or wanted to see. It would haunt him for a long time, and he knew it. "You idiots, what have you done to him?" he shouted, as he charged towards the men whose smiles faded when Aleic spoke to them. 

"We were just playing with him" Hirid defended, waving his hands at the man, who looked back down at the elf, who had changed to a seated position, but still kept tightly wrapped in on himself. 

"Playing with him?" Aleic shot back, angered beyond belief, "you nearly killed him. What were you thinking about?"

"What's the matter with you?" Gwiryn asked, confused as to why the guard suddenly cared about what was done to the prisoner. "We we just having a little fun."

"You heard what Ginyc said" Aleic responded, as he started shoving the two other men out of the room. "He wanted the elves kept alive until Jevinx got here, or until tomorrow night. You disobeyed a direct order and I could have you both beheaded for it."

"Relax!" Hirid shouted at the man as he was pushed out of the room, "the elf's alive. We didn't kill him. What's wrong with you?"

"He wouldn't have stayed that way if I hadn't come in just now, now get to your posts, you're relieved."

Hirid shook his head as the door was slammed shut in his and Gwiryn's faces. The two turned to each other, each covered in equal amounts of the elf's blood. "I told you he was going soft" he started as they headed off down the hall to the dining area where they knew they could brag. "He's turned, I knew it."

Back inside the room, Aleic turned his eyes back to the shaking and agonizing elf prince, who was rocking back and forward, with his fine head tilted in towards his knees, biting down softly, to keep from crying. The sight made a tear fall from the man's eye, as he knelt down next to the fair creature, and as he reached out to touch Legolas' shoulder comfortingly, the elf pulled away which he expected. 

"I'm so sorry about this Legolas" he began softly, hearing the quiet humming that came from the hurting elf, who despite the centuries to his name, was still quite young. "It went too far. It went way too far."

* ************************ *

To Be Continued……

Okay so this chapter wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be, but still, the next one will be longer, and it should be up sometime Friday. I hope you all liked the new instalment, and for all you Aragorn lovers, there's a lot more of him in upcoming chapters so don't worry. Anyhoo, thanks for reading this, and please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. Adios.


	17. Doing The Right Thing

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Well I had a little bit of trouble uploading this chapter, but luckily it worked this time. Thanks to the reviewers and readers for waiting patiently, and hopefully you all like what you read. This one is a long one, like I said it would be in the last chapter, and the next one is already typed and ready to go. No Legolas in this chapter I'm afraid, because, as most of you might agree, he's had enough. Right? Nope? lol Anyway, here you go. Read on……

****

Chapter seventeen

The man cursed himself as he walked down the dark halls of the rather large manor, that seemed to have sprung from the very mind of it's twisted builder. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but all he knew was that he couldn't just sit still, not anymore. He had to do something, the torture and man handling could not continue. Seeing that elf in the bad shape he was in was the final straw. He still could not remember why he had ever joined with Jevinx in the first place. It was a stupid move, and it had made him into someone he hated now. Someone he could not even look in the mirror at. He couldn't recognize himself, and he probably never would again.

"Maybe there is nothing I can do to erase the pain and suffering I've caused," Aleic thought to himself as he passed two men who were on their way outside, to set up the camps around the house. The camps in which most of the men would spend their nights. Jevinx and Ginyc weren't ones to share their accommodation with their fellow men, and that meant that unless you were securing a prisoner, or on duty, you were to remain outside. "But maybe I can at least do something to ease it."

The memory of his conversation with the elven prisoner earlier today kept replaying itself in his mind over and over again until it was as if he were just a bystander watching the whole thing unfold. He could still see the worry in Piong's eyes, when the elf pleaded with him. He could still hear the fair being's words, and they haunted his soul, as he turned another corner in the very direction of where Piong and the other captives were being held. 

_"You say that it is not your choice, but yet you make the choice to keep us here. To work under someone cruel and ruthless. You give yourself too little credit young man. You have much more power than you lead yourself to believe."_

The words were starting to make sense inside the man's head now, and his conscience was pulling at him, as he brushed the brown locks away from his matching eyes. Perhaps he had been using that excuse to hide the truth from getting a little too close. He did have more power than he was using. He could do something, he had proved that just a few hours ago, when he halted anymore abuse coming to the nearly lifeless son of Thranduil. He could do something, he just first had to get up the courage to actually act on his impulse. 

_"Then do what is right" _Piong's words continued as he pulled the ring of keys of out his shirt pocket, and held them tightly in his left hand, as he approached the prison door. _"Do what is right."_

"You can go now" Aleic spoke to the guard next to the door, who looked at him first for a second, before nodding, and leaving his post. This wasn't unusual behaviour to the other man. With people running in and out, and new prisoners being brought in every day, the schedules were never a certain thing. Besides, Aleic was a trusted one of Jevinx's men, and so he thought nothing of it, when he was told he could leave. For this Aleic was grateful, the last thing he needed was for someone to question his motives or what he was doing. He prayed that Hirid and Gwiryn were no where close, because the two of them were already growing suspicious about his loyalties. No he needed to do this fast, and to think as little as possible. He couldn't let his fear run his life anymore. He had to get these people free. Not only for them, but for himself. 

Taking in a deep breath, the man unlocked the door, and slipped in, directing his eyes only on the elf at the end of the row of cells. The flaxen being was sitting on the floor of this cell, back pressed against the wall, his legs crossed neatly beneath him, and his silver eyes immediately meeting the man's gaze, and held tight, until Aleic reached the bars of where he was being kept. The man forced himself to ignore the fact that the other prisoners, had moved themselves up to the bars of their own cells and their breathing was raged and brushing thickly against the back of his neck. 

"Rise" he ordered, causing the elf to tilt his head to the side at him, not sure of what to make of the actions put before him. There was a still silence between them, and the first born did not move an inch as Aleic had demanded of him, making the frustration and lack of time cause the man's brow to crease. "I said get up" he demanded again, this time, earning a response from Piong, who could sense the uneasiness and anxiety running through the veins of his capture. Something had changed within this man, he knew it, and so with a nod, he rose to his feet gracefully and approached the bars. 

The moment the two cam face to face, Aleic dropped his eyes to the floor, not wanting to look the elf in the eye. He had never felt this guilty about anything before, and he could not understand why this time was any different. Deep inside Aleic knew that nothing he did now, would ever undo the damage he'd already caused, but he was faced now with an opportunity to perhaps give life back to people who still had the right to live it. To maybe gain, if not clemency, then perhaps at least be able to know in his heart that he had not done nothing this time. 

Piong said not a word, for he knew that the man standing in front of him had come for a reason, and if he waited, that reason would be spoke of. His heart was still aching from the torture it had undergone the past few days. He already knew that Elvomir was dead. He was almost certain that the same fate had come to Morhil, and now, his deepest fear was that death would next come to the royal he had sworn his life to protect. His train of thought was stopped however, when as he guessed, Aleic spoke finally. 

Looking up at the elf's eyes, Aleic squeezed the key ring firmly in his hand, causing Piong to glance downwards, so that he now looked upon the ring the man held. He could have easily just reached out and grabbed it at this moment, catching the man off guard, but he knew that that would not be the smartest thing to do. Especially considering he would not get very far. He was surprised when the man spoke and as he did so, willingly tossed the set of keys to him, which he caught despite the surprise the actions caused. 

"Take these," the man began with the rest of the captives listening carefully, and the elf at high alert, "in a half hour, you are use them, and get yourself out of here" he continued, as Piong's eyes narrowed, unsure if this was actually happening or not. "Go to the third floor, to the last room at the end of the left hall. There you will find Legolas, find him, and get him out of here. Get him out and never look back do you understand me?"

The elf fiddled with the keys in his hand, unsure how to respond. It could not be that easy, and he knew it, but he could sense a sincere truth in the man's voice and eyes. He wasn't being led astray, that he was almost sure of, but there had to be more to it than just a quick escape without anyone noticing. "The guards will not allow me to this, as you seem be. They will notice I have escaped, and they will know exactly where I am going" he began, as Aleic shook his head and responded. 

"I will make sure that no one will stop you. I will create a diversion in exactly a half hour. It must be at that very moment that you are to make the move and help the prince to escape." The elf was hesitant, and so Aleic knew he had to continue and be fast about this. This was the only chance they had, and even though Piong had every right not to trust him, they did not have the time for that to be an issue now. "Listen to me," he started again, in a much more serious and fast paced tone of voice, as his eyebrows' arched. "Legolas is going to die, do you understand? Jevinx is gone, so is Ginyc, and the men are growing bored. Your fiend's in sickly shape, and he's fading fast. I did what I could but he doesn't trust me enough to let me close enough to do much for him. Not that I blame him, or you for not trusting my word, but unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time on our side. It's now, or never. You either go in a half hour or there will be no life to save."

The elf nodded, as he took in what was said to him, he ignored the warnings that this could be a trick, because for one thing, there was nothing the enemy could gain, by giving him the opportunity to escape. He doubted they were that bored. And two, he really wanted this to be a true chance. 

"What about the others?" he asked, as he looked at the faces of the others who had found themselves imprisoned. "What about their fates, am I to let them go as well?"

Aleic hesitated, not turning his head in the slightest, keeping eye contact with the fair being, "no, it will arose the men back into the manor. No one can know you've escaped, never mind with the prince until it is too late for them to do anything about it" he said, making the elf's eyes narrow again. 

"They'll be slaughtered," he informed the man, "these people are also going to die, not just us. You can't expect me not to help them." This was unacceptable to the advisor of Mirkwood's king. To leave women and children, along with the other men behind to face certain death was not something he could do. No, he wouldn't do that. There had to be a way to get them all out of here, alive and well. 

"I will not allow them to be hurt, I swear to you, their lives will be spared" assured the guard.

Piong shook his head, "you will not allow them to be hurt? You who had his hands in taking part in their capture? You will see that their lives are spared?" he questioned a little unsure, as were the others who watched and waited silently. 

"Yes" replied Aleic with pride and assurance, "and I will see to it, with the very hands that handed you that set of keys" he continued, causing Piong's hostility to lighten. It was true, the man had risked a lot for them if he was speaking the truth, but then again, should one be offered praise for doing what is right and what is supposed to be expected by someone with even the slightest dash of humanity? Perhaps so. Perhaps he just had to have a little bit of faith that this man would actually come through for them. "Listen, the men will not want to explain their loss of you or the prince to Jevinx when he gets back. They will bend all their energy on finding the two of you once they learn of your escape. Which is why, once your out of here, you must go as quickly and as far away from here as possible. I will use that time to free the rest of the prisoners, and hopefully, by the time anybody notices that I was involved, there will be nothing they can do about it."

"It can't be that easy" Piong insisted, knowing that an escape would not be a walk in the park, despite Aleic's assurance that it would be. 

"Well it will have to be, or you're all dead, and me too for trying to help you," began the man again, as he backed up and took steps towards the door. Piong moved to stop him from leaving but he needn't not even try. Aleic stopped and turned back to him with a frightened look on his face. "Remember, in a half hour, you go."

"You have done, terrible things in your lifetime young man" began the elf, catching the human a little off guard, but he dared not turn back to the immortal creature. "But you have shown to me now that you are not like the others here. You do not need a leader anymore, and for that, you can be assured that even though all of your sins may not yet be forgiven, you helped me today. And you have possibly saved the young prince's life."

The younger man could not smile despite how good it felt to hear the words spoken by someone other than himself. He felt before as if he were only trying to convince himself of something, to make his conscience ease up on him, but now, he truly knew that doing the right thing could make him happy. Perhaps he could change his life around, and this time, in the right direction. 

"A half hour." he whispered, as he exited the room, and shut the door behind him, leaving the elf to himself again, as he looked down at the key ring he'd been passed. 

"So be it."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The daylight was warm upon Aragorn's face as he followed after the man who led the way to the small encampment where he was certain that Legolas and the others were being held. It was hours after noon, and the ranger was glad to have left the cave behind him. Though his dislike of caves were not as strong as those of the elven folk, he did not take to well to the feeling of being closed in. It had taken his eyes a little bit to adjust to the light they had been starved of for almost two days, but now, they were back to working perfectly, and he took in every detail of the forest they walked through. 

The thin white birch trees surrounded them on all sides, and their bark was giving off a small glow as the sun rays shone through and around them, and onto the mossy floor below their feet. Rocks were scattered about, and Aragorn spotted a few holes here and there that he knew to be homes of some of the wildlife that ran about the woods. Aragorn couldn't help but let a small sigh escape his lips as the sound of birds chirping echoed in his ears from the tree tops far above his head. He looked up in hopes to spot one, and let the soft cool breeze caress his stressed features, as he walked still, envious of the creatures of the wooded areas of the world. 

It brought some clarity and comfort to his heart to know that even though there was great evil at work in this world, and that there was still a lot more that had yet to show it's head, that there were still some who could escape it, and leave it all behind. He envied the birds, and the fact that they could fly away, and never look back. They were truly free, and that was the only way to be. 

The thought of freedom, brought his mind once again, to the elf that had occupied his almost every thought since the two had parted five days ago. It had been one of the hardest weeks of his young life, and he longed for the hurt and guilt to end. He had so much regret inside of him that he felt as if his heart would give out on him before they even reached Plemith. The ranger prayed silently, as he did often, that they would reach their destination soon, and that he could find the friend he so longed to see again. 

He missed the elf, and the way he could always bring a smile to his face. Legolas had grown up with little to no contact with humans, and the fact that the crown prince had so willingly and quickly offered the heir of Gondor his friendship, surprised the man, and brought a joy to his heart he knew would never fade. Aragorn had the idea that Legolas befriended him first because of the fact that Elrond insisted, and that he was the elven lord's adopted son. But Aragorn knew now, that Legolas cared about him, dearly, and the brotherly affection was truly returned, despite the way, he had acted, and treated the Mirkwood royal. 

As if an answer to his prayers, Jevinx finally broke the silence that had formed and said something that made Estel's heart beat quicken. The man pointed in the direction to their left, which by aid of the sun, Aragorn was able to tell to be south, as he informed him of their progress. "Well" he began, with Aragorn's full attention, "we should be arriving within the hour."

The ranger couldn't help but grin, this was the first good news he had gotten in quite some time now. "I'm almost there" he thought to himself, as they cut through a small arbour that the branches of two trees had formed. "This will all be over soon" he continued silently, when his thoughts were halted and Jevinx spoke again, and the words he did, were not at all welcomed, despite how Aragorn hid this from the man.

"Tell me something, Mardin, what did you have against the ranger Strider anyway? When I came across the two of you, you looked just about ready to kill him."

The look on Jevinx's face was not one that looked untrusting, but Aragorn could tell that he had to be careful. The little game he had set up could go sour with the slightest mistake, and he knew that that could not happen, not if he and the other two that were following somewhere behind, were going to be successful in rescuing the prince. He hesitated for a moment, pausing his step for less than a second before continuing and giving his companion an answer. 

"He hurt a friend of mine" he lied, using a flat tone as if he wished not to speak of the matter that was being questioned. He brushed past the other man, and could feel him pause when he did. He knew he had caught Jevinx's attention, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "No one, hurts someone I care about without answering to me. You hurt them, you get me on your doorstep. I'd kill for the people I love, and that is a guarantee" he finished, speaking like he was being theoretical, but at the same time, letting a warning slip through his lips which brought more comfort to his easing heart. 

Jevinx nodded, and continued after the other man, who had taken the lead despite the fact that he had no clue as to where he was going, and subtly leaving a trail that he knew his elven brother would pick up. "You and I are more alike then than I thought" he responded, making Aragorn's brow narrow, as he fought back the urge to punch the man for making that assumption. He was nothing like Jevinx, and he never would be.

"How is that?" he asked, through gritted teeth, then adding, "besides the fact that you obviously had a problem with the ranger yourself. Or you would not have dealt him that blow sending him over the cliff. What pray tell, did the young ranger of the north do to you that makes us similar?"

Jevinx laughed, "it is not what the ranger did that links us, my friend" he began, but paused, and let a memory drift past his eyes. "My father was killed, a long time ago, when I was still a boy" he started again, with Aragorn listening intently, rolling his eyes, knowing he was now going to hear a long sob story about how hard this man's life has been, and why he now thought it okay to savagely murder innocent people. "He was shot down, by an elf whose pride and arrogance, made him think it was okay to make an example of my father. He killed him in cold blood, and ever since that day, I have vowed to seek vengeance upon the elf that took him from me. For like you feel, no one gets away with hurting my loved ones either."

Estel nodded, looking interested, and sympathetic, "but what does Strider have to do with that? Surely, you saw for yourself, that he was no elf" he responded, playing dumb. 

The laughter came out once more, making Aragorn roll his eyes again, not sure about how much more of this he could take. "I know that Mardin," Jevinx replied, smiling only now. "But knowledge has come to me, that Strider is a close friend of my means to seeking vengeance. I have worked too hard, to let some human son of an elf ruin everything. By tomorrow, my father's life will be avenged, and the elf, I have in my possession will have his blood spilt, and covering my very hands. I'll strangle the life right out of him, if my men have not already done so. And now, thanks to you, the threat of Strider is abolished. Thank the Valar that my boss was able to inform me of his existence before he became too much of a problem."

This confused Aragorn, and he pushed back the anger boiling within him, from hearing about Legolas being in their captivity, and what was being planned or had already been dealt to him. He took in a deep breath and asked the question that was now plaguing his mind.

"Your boss?" he questioned making eye contact with the son of Halrinx, and coming to a pause. "I thought you were the leader. That is what you've said before."

An embarrassed look crossed Jevinx's face when his companion said what he did. He let out a groan, and shoved past Aragorn, hard, obviously angered by the thought of it. "I am the leader" he assured, with a shrug of his shoulders, hiking up his pack, as Aragorn followed closely behind. "He just shows up from time to time, pulling rank, thinking he's somebody special, when in actuality, all he is, is some rouge ranger, whose on a power trip" he answered causing a knot to form in the son of Arathorn's stomach. 

"A rouge ranger" he questioned, not liking the sound of this at all. 

"Yeah," replied his companion, with a shake of his auburn head, "but you wouldn't know him."

Aragorn knew better than to push the subject, and even though he wanted to probe further about this, he didn't want to make Jevinx suspicious. Whoever this person, that his *new employer* was speaking of, he knew that he had to find out the name. Having a traitor as a ranger wasn't a safe thing, and he knew that in time he would end that problem as well. But for now, one problem at a time, and right now, the solution he hoped for, was not only a mile and a half away.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Don't you think we should be following closer to them?" Kip asked, still confused as to why the elf had insisted that they remain inside the cave for a little bit longer. The young ranger, knew like everyone else that elves didn't do well confined within stone walls, so the Rivendell lord's behaviour was much a mystery to him. "Besides, Strider and Jevinx left the tunnels an hour ago. Why are we still sitting here?" he continued, as he sat restlessly, next to a giant boulder, while the elf, stood, sharpening his sword with a flat rock he found. 

Elrohir looked up from what he was doing, and met the questioning eyes of the young man a meter or so away from him. He understood why Kip was confused, because to anybody else his actions would seem off, but what the ranger was forgetting was the fact the twins and Lord Elrond had known Aragorn since he was a small boy. They prided themselves on having taught him everything he knew, and one of those things happened to be, knowing how to leave a barely noticeable trail behind, which only ones who knew his behaviours well could see. 

"We will not have trouble finding them, I assure you, young one" Elrohir said comfortingly, as he focused back upon his weapon, but continued speaking, knowing that the human was still unconvinced. "Estel is smart, and we will be able to track his movements with great ease. Besides," he added, while a threat was becoming evident in the back of his mind, "we should not be so close when they enter the camp. We could be spotted."

"We could be spotted anyway," Kip cut in as he raised his eyebrow at the elf that now had a smile form across his thin lips. "And what if they find out he's not who he says he is? He could be in as much danger as that friend of his" he continued, but was cut off, as the elf spoke again. 

"If that should happen, than we will be there to help him," Elrohir started, the threat growing, "but a part of my heart tells me that we will be successful. As if we are getting help, from someone or something we did not even add into the equation. Hope grows somewhere, but where exactly, I am not sure. Listen, You have nothing to worry about…." his words trailed off, when the sounds of clamping and loud, hard footsteps, echoed in both his and Kip's ears. The man stood to his feet, and drew his blade, while Elrohir sheathed his, and took out the bow in which he was minding for Legolas and readied an arrow to it's shaft. 

"You were saying" Kip jested, as the two friends caught sight as to what had made the noises they heard. It was another regiment of orcs and goblins, each armed with deadly weapons which they thrashed violently at the beings they spotted and charged towards. The elf let out a faint laugh as they quickly had to back up, down a long corridor, and onto what looked like a long narrow wooden bridge, that hung over a large gauge in the earth, that fell for what looked like miles. Not the ideal place for a battle, but apparently they had not other choice.

"Oh shut up" the younger of Elrond's twins shot back, as he released one of his projectiles, nailing one of their foes in the forehead, causing it to fall to the ground, dieing on impact. The other dark creatures, who looked to be about fifteen, by count, all let out annoyed and angered cries, as their pace quickened, and the battle came to a start. The beasts broke down upon the two companions hard, and Elrohir was forced to abandon the bow for his sword, for closer combat.

Kip let out a disgusted groan as he brought up his blade letting it slide easily through one of the orc's necks, and with another twist of his arm, decapitated the creature, as Elrohir took down another two. The friends were given no other choice, and despite their reluctance to do so, they were eventually pushed backwards, and onto the wooden bridge that did not look the most safe for them to board. It wobbled slightly as their weight was put upon it, as well as that of the dark minions who were no reduced to seven or eight. 

"Run" exclaimed the elf, as he caught the ranger's attention. Kip looked to him, with question, not sure as to why that would help them. Besides, putting too much pressure on the bridge wasn't a smart idea, it could give way, and that would not be pleasant. "Get to the other side, and I can use Legolas' bow to take the rest of them down" Elrohir explained seeing the confusion in the man's features. 

The idea made sense, and so in unison, the two beings ran with all speed down the flimsy bridge, making sure not to trip themselves of each other. It was to their good fortune that none of the orcs or goblins had bows of their own, or they would have found themselves being the pawns in target practice. Grunts could be heard behind them as they ran, and Kip felt his own legs failing on him. He was in no way agile and graceful as the elf next to him, and the commotion behind them, sent the bridge into a shaking motion, eventually leading to the young man loosing his footing as one went through one of the wooden planks, and sent him down, right through the bridge, and left him dangling in the middle of it, holding on for his dear life. 

"Elrohir" he screamed, as the elf turned to him with panic in his blue eyes. The enemy was drawing closer, and their head start was beginning to fade quickly on them. Immediately, he grabbed hold of the young man's hands, and tried to pull him up, but the unsteady platform did not help to either of them. Kip fell lower, and Elrohir found himself laying on his stomach now, arms outstretched, holding a firm grip on the young man's arm, as Kip struggled to keep a hold on the plank as well. "Help me" he shouted, as the beasts got closer, "get me up!"

"I'm trying" the elf responded rashly, his own worry growing. The orcs were almost on top of them now, and he knew that unless he got up and defended them, they'd be killed here and now. But he also knew that if he were to let go, the life of the young ranger would be short lived. The foul creatures got closer, too close. 

"Valar help us" whispered the firstborn, "help us both."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Well lets hope this works" Aleic prayed, as he unhooked the gate of the pen in which the horses, that had been found or stolen resided in. He had been lucky enough to have snuck into the stables without notice, and in doing so, he had seen that both Hirid and Gwiryn were both sitting next to one of the fire pits, chatting up conversation with some others in their group. Aleic was glad that they were occupied, because Hirid most of all was the one he feared getting a hand on any of the prisoners. The man was a vicious type, and had little to no mercy at all. 

The horses would cause an uproar within the camp, that he knew because none of Ginyc's men would want to face the music of answering why all his steed got away. No this would keep them busy for quite some time, and give Piong enough time to find Legolas and get him out of this place before anyone thought to check on them again. The man could sense that the animals within the pen were ready and anxious to be set loose, mostly because they were usually poorly treated here. They wouldn't make it easy for the wildmen to catch them, and that was exactly what Aleic hoped for. 

"Away you go" he laughed as he swung the pen open, and released the horses, who took the opportunity immediately, and all charged out, and into the until now, still camp, causing the men to all jump to their feet, cursing and shouting about what had happened. This brought a smile to Aleic's face, because he knew that he had helped, and done his part. It was exactly a half hour since he had spoken with Piong, and he hoped that the elf would listen and move now. 

His smile grew as he ran out the back and then out to where all the action was happening. He couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight he saw before him. The steeds seemed to be teasing the men, and were continuing to run around the camp. Going back on their hind legs, and nearly charging right over men who dived out of the way to avoid being kicked or trampled. Four horses in particular had stayed in the boundaries of Plemith, and one of them, Aleic recognized to be the mare that Legolas had been riding when they first attacked them. 

"Go Piong" the man whispered, "get the prince and get as far away as possible. While you still can."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

It was time, and the sounds of a scuffle out side told the elf that Aleic had fulfilled his promise to create diversion, that would prevent anything from hindering his escape. And so with a nod of his fine head, he removed the keys from his tunic pocket, and unlocked his cell door. He freed himself fairly easily, but he knew that would not be the hard part of this. The hard part he knew would be having to leave these people behind. He knew they were scared, he could see it in their eyes. The way they shook and clung to the bars of their cages, begging him silently to take them with him. 

"Please" cried the dark haired man, who reached out and grabbed hold of Piong's sleeve, causing the elf to stop and turn to him sympathetically. "Please, just take my son, take him with you. Please don't leave him here to die" he begged causing heart break to fill the elf's soul as he looked down at the young child hugging his father's leg, afraid, but at the same time, not sure as to why. 

The fair haired being looked straight into the begging man's teary eyes, and gripped hold on his hands as he spoke to him. "I swear to you, I will come back for you, and your son. I will see that you are freed. All of you" he added, as he turned to the others in the room. "But first, I must see that my prince lives past this day. I must get him away from here before Jevinx kills him. Once I have got him to safety, I will return, and it shall be then, that your time as prisoners will end. I swear to you, that it will be over soon."

There was a silent pause for a few seconds, each person not sure as to what they could say. They all trusted this elf, and he seemed to be telling the truth, but they had suffered so much, and some had been kept here for months now. Such promises were hard to believe, and hard to accept. However one person did believe, and trust the elf's word for what it was. Sincere. 

"Then go and free him" said the man with the son, who went by the name of Pal, "the quicker you do that, the quicker my son and I can return to his mother. It has been weeks since I've last slept in my own bed."

"Sleep there you shall" Piong responded with a smile, as he gripped the man on the shoulders, and let a small smile cross his face to match the one of the man before him. "Keep him out of trouble" he added jokingly, as he patted the small boy on the head, before he headed for the door. "I shall be back, you have my word" he promised once more, before he left, and closed the door behind him, leaving the prisoners with a new found hope. Perhaps it would be over soon. 

The second that Piong stepped outside the door of where the captives were being held, he noted that no one was in sight. The guards that should have been posted by the door, were no longer there, and he let a smile cross his lips again as he turned down the hall and made for the stairs at the end of it, silently praising Aleic for his help. This was the first time in days that he had hope of getting out of here, and now all he had to do was find the prince. He remembered that Aleic had said he was being kept on the third floor and so that is exactly where he went. 

The staircase was narrow and awkward to climb, but his elven grace and agility allowed him to glide up them with little effort at all. He could think only of making sure that Thranduil's son was safe, and alive. It had been his job to watch out for the heir, while his father could not, and now he knew was the time when Legolas needed him most. Aleic had said that he was in bad shape, and the thought horrified him. As did the thought of him being to late to aid the prince. But he brushed all ill thoughts out of his mind. He had to be positive, he had to believe that they still had a chance. 

He came to a sudden halt, as he heard the footsteps of an unknown man coming down the stairs towards him. Piong's first thought, was that it was Aleic, but that wasn't the case. He found that out as the scruffy middle aged character came into view. The man had shoulder length black hair, that had obviously not been combed or cleaned in days, possibly weeks, and he wore a sheath around his waist, that instantly caught Piong's eye. 

The man let out a call, to alert others of the prisoner's escape, but before he even had the chance to reach for his weapon, the elf stepped into action, and quieted the man with one swift pinch to the side of the neck, which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head as his body fell to the stairs and then down them, but not before Piong quickly relieved him of his sword, swinging the sheath around his own slender waist instead, as he shot the unconscious man a smug smile, and continued up the stairs. 

Unfortunately this path only took him to the second floor, which wasn't too pleasing for him. However, he had not the time to waste on worrying about it, no instead he had to concentrate on finding the next staircase that would lead him to the appropriate floor, where the prince could be found. He turned the corner and ran down the hall knowing that whatever diversion Aleic had caused could not go on forever, and that once he found Legolas, he still needed to get the two of them out of this place and into the safety of the woods. 

It was because of this train of thought however, that he did not hear the foot steps coming up from behind him, and it was the voice that called out to him, that finally caused him to pause. He recognized the voice, and a flash of hatred shot up his spine as another form, one he did not recognize stepped out in front of him, a few metres away as the one behind him continued speaking. 

"Well look it what we have here, Gwiryn" began Hirid with an evil laugh, as Piong turned around so that he came face to face with the man who because of Legolas, now had to wear an eye patch over his left eye. Piong was glad that Legolas had accomplished that, because this man indeed deserved to suffer, with all the amounts of pain he had inflicted upon others he had helped to torture and kill. Three of them, being ones that Piong knew and cared about. "Where do you think you're going there little elf? Huh?" he mocked, causing the elf's anger to grow extensively, "to find that pretty friend of yours perhaps?" he laughed, as Gwiryn shook his head, equally amused. "Well you're too late, we already did away with him."

The words the man spoke caused fear to rush through Piong's body, and the thought of Legolas having been killed by the hands of these two men was an unthinkable thought. His rage grew yet again, as Hirid continued to mock and tease him. "It took some time," he started, with a tilt of his head as he remembered the fun he had had whipping and tormenting the fair creature. "But eventually we did get him to scream. In fact, I think we even got a few tears out of him before he blacked out."

"You will die for what you've done" Piong promised in elvish, not caring that his enemies could not understand him. He hated these people, and he wanted them all to die. They didn't deserve to live, and he would see to it, that each and every single one of them paid highly for the crimes they'd committed. He took a step in the direction of Hirid, but was stopped, when the man spoke once again. 

"Take another step, and I'll kill you" he warned, "and after that, I'll go and pay your precious prince another visit. How would you like that?" he spat, as the elf's eyes narrowed on him. 

The thought that Aleic had lied to him, passed through the elf's mind as he stood there, his sword drawn, facing not one but two foes, on either side of him. He had to get to the young royal, and his time was running short. He didn't have the time for this. Legolas didn't have time for this, but Hirid and Gwiryn were giving him no other choice. It was either kill or be killed now, and even though he knew his chances were slim, he knew he had to take them. Despite the fact that if he died now, all chance for his and the prince's survival were gone. Calling out an elven battle cry, Piong rose his weapon higher, and charged towards the man, who smiled upon seeing this.

"Fine," Hirid laughed, "have it your way. We'll just kill you."

**__**

* To Be Continued……*

Well, I'm sorry to leave you with two cliffies, but hey, at least it'll make the waiting for the next chapter all the more fun right? Either that, or I just made you all mad at me. Either way, I hope you liked this chapter, it's my longest to date, and took me a while to write, so I hope it was entertaining for you to read. The next chapter will be up soon, and until then, I'd love to hear what you think, so please review, because I enjoy hearing what you guys think. Thanks again. Adios.


	18. Departures and Arrivals

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Note: Well we're about two thirds done, so please stay with me on this, I'm almost finished. Well, sort of anyway, there's still a bit to go. I just want to quickly thank everybody who reviewed, and I hope to hear from you guys again. Sorry for the cliff hanger last time, but I couldn't resist. Anyhoo, Legolas *will* be in this chapter, which is a little more fast paced, for all of you who missed him in the last one. Also, thanks to Lomiotheil, for the award, but I really hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell. Alrighty, on with the next chapter, read on…… 

****

Chapter eighteen 

With a loud clash, the swords of the man and his elven adversary met, again and again, each blocking their opponent's every advance, knowing full well one mistake would be a fatal one. Both were using all the force and strength within them, but still, there was the same outcome. Both were fine fighters, and skilled in the art of hand to hand combat, however in any other given circumstance, Piong would have won, no contest, but given his weakened state, his movements were slower than they were when at full throttle. 

About a foot away, Gwiryn watched intently, waiting for the slightest sign that Hirid may need his help to take down this being. It wasn't that he was a coward, in his own mind anyway, but meeting the blade of this elf was not on his list of top priorities. He had heard by more than one source that Mirkwood elves were quick tempered, and he was now faced with a confirmation of that. Piong had been pushed to his very limit now, and he had nothing left to loose. That was a deadly combination, and Gwiryn wasn't exactly edging to have to face the elf, he was hoping to fall upon the sword of his friend. 

"Why can't you just die already?" Hirid shouted, as the elf dodged another of his almost deadly blows, that was intended for Piong's abdomen, but was avoided, as the fair being twirled his body, striking back at the man, with a shot of his own, that was not so quickly blocked. 

"Simple, human" the elven advisor began with a smug look upon his ageless face, "I refuse to."

Hirid shook his head at him, as their blades met again, locking as the two opponents met dark gazes, "there is now way that you are going to make it out of here, elf" he began exaggerating the last part, causing Piong's eyes to fade to a dark silver from the blue they had been moments ago. "You and your little prince are going to die."

"Want to bet?" the voice came from another who had entered the hallway, one who neither Hirid or a now advancing Gwiryn expected to join them. 

The slight distraction was all it took, for Piong to gain the upper hand, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he was able to unarm Hirid, causing the man's weapon to fall to the stone floor, with a clang, as a sharp punch followed it, knocking the man down with it. Gwiryn quickly approached, but didn't get a foot close to the elf before an arrow pierced his upper arm, disarming him as well before he had to lean up against the wall, to keep from falling while Piong laughed, and backed up to where the other stood, bow in hand. 

"I knew you were going soft," Hirid growled, as his eyes locked with Aleic, who aimed a projectile at him with the intent to kill, as he tried to go for his sword. "You're a traitor, you'll pay for this" he continued, as he lay on the ground, with hatred glowing in his eyes. 

"I'm only doing what I should have done a long time ago, Hirid" Aleic began, as he then spoke to the elf standing beside him, but dared not remove his eyes from the two other men who would kill both of them, at the first opportunity. "You should hurry" he assured, causing the elf to nod, "go, I can manage these two."

Piong nodded once again, sheathing his blade, as he patted the man on the shoulder, "thank you," he spoke with deep sincerity in his voice, as he glanced back down at his fallen foes. "It seems I was right when I presumed you not like the rest of these men."

"Don't be so sure of that" Hirid warned, catching the elf's attention, just as he hoped to do. "He may seem like a respectable man right now, with his seemingly new conscience, but men like us cannot change overnight. He's still the same killer he's always been, the same killer he will always be."

Piong made an advance towards the grinning man, but stopped himself, now was not the time to be taking it for granted, he had almost been stopped already. He knew he could not waste the little time he had left. He looked once more to Aleic who was obviously fighting his inner demons, "I said go," he ordered, with a tone of desperation, "I can handle them, you must get away, now, while you still can."

The elf sighed, giving another nod as he started down the hallway, running with all the speed his legs had the strength to take him. He had the distinct feeling that leaving the man alone was not the smartest thing for him to do, but he forced himself to keep his thoughts strictly on his objective, the young prince who was possibly dying at this very moment. Something that became a little bit harder to do, when he heard the voice of Hirid once more, as he approached the bottom of the staircase that would take him to the right floor. 

"We're going to kill him, elf" he shouted, causing the fair being to pause slightly for a second, knowing that his words meant Aleic. He despised himself for having to leave the person who had given him this opportunity, it was wrong for him to just leave Aleic alone against two adversaries, but once again, his vow to Thranduil popped into his head. His vow that under any circumstances, the life of his prince came first, above everything, and everyone else. "The second you're gone, he will die." 

He had no choice, "forgive me" he whispered silently, before then forcing himself up the set of stairs. 

"Don't move," Aleic shouted, growing a little more weary after hearing the elf leave him. He didn't blame Piong, not in any way whatsoever, however, he was just coming to realize that now that his companion was out of sight, the two men he was left against were becoming a little more sure of themselves, and far more bold. Both men went for their swords, "I said don't move" he spoke again, backing up a few steps, as he readied another arrow to his bow's shaft. 

"You're a traitor Aleic" Hirid snarled, as both men lunged at the man, who released the arrows, but to his misfortune, both missed due to the impact his foes made upon his chest when they collided their bodies with his. The blow caused Aleic to drop his weapon, to the floor as his back smashed into the stone wall of the hall, causing his head to collide roughly, slicing a bloody gash on the back of his scalp. "And we don't like traitors" he continued, as he brought the tip of his sword, to the man's chest, right in the middle, pressing lightly, just enough to cause severe discomfort. 

Aleic made no response to this, keeping his pride, and his dignity, knowing full well that loosing both would not save his life. Not now, not after all he'd done to ruin the plans for Jevinx's captives. He felt his jaw tighten, as both men brought their faces closer to his, breathing their stagnant breath upon his face, trying to intimidate him. He ignored it though, as best he could, knowing that if he were going to die this day, he would go knowing that he had not let them win over him. 

"What have you gotten out of this, huh?" Gwiryn asked mockingly, honestly confused by their once friend's change of sides. "Both those elves are going to be caught. They won't get far, and you know that. Why blow everything for those two? What could you have possibly gotten out of helping them?"

****

The questions were simple, but so were the answers, which was why Aleic was so easily able to respond right away. "Self redemption."

"Fool" Hirid spat, with an icy glare in his deep brown eyes that had not had a shred of humanity in them for years now, "all it earned you was death" he finished cruelly, as he quickly plunged the sword deep into the helpless man's body, causing Aleic to gasp. His eyes widened, and a new pain, one he had never felt before surged through him, along with a somewhat calming feeling that came afterwards. The expression of pain that faded to one of pure acceptance confused his attackers, especially as he replied to them. 

"No" he began between panting breaths, as Hirid viciously pulled the weapon from him, allowing his wounded and fatally injured form to sink to the floor, still resting against the wall that was becoming stained. "It freed me. I'm free now" he finished as his words trailed off, and his eyes slowly closed, as his raven head fell forward, meeting his chest, as his life, that had become so unliveable to him, met it's end.

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

As he reached the very end of the hallway and approached the door, Piong took in a deep breath, preparing himself in the case that his worst fear lay waiting for him inside this room. He prayed to the Valar that he was not too late, and as he silently pushed the door inwards, and entered the quarters of the man who had imprisoned so many, his eyes immediately fell to the form crouched against the wall secured there, with tight bonds. With a gasp, Piong instantly fell to the floor next to the shaky elf, who didn't even look up at him as he entered and shut the door behind him. 

"Legolas?" he whispered softly, as he tried to ignore the sickly shape the young royal was in, as he gently lifted the proud head up with his fingertips that rested on the pale chin. There was deep hurt in the questioning blue eyes that met his, and Piong felt as though his heart had broke when he also saw the fear in them as well. "Legolas, what did they do to you?" he questioned, as he used his blade to slice the ropes that held the elf to the steel pipe on the wall. 

The prince flinched as the bonds were cut and he felt the blood returning to his wrists that had been deprived for so long. He forced himself to ignore the pain that still came from the earlier beatings, and the serious wound made to his left arm that was still bleeding heavily. He had gone far paler that Piong knew was healthy, and he immediately ran over to the bed, ripping a strip of cloth from the bedding, that he instantly wrapped around the injury, as he noticed the worried look his prince was giving to him, as he helped him to his feet. 

Legolas knew that the men who had brought them here were not going to easily let them go, especially after all that had already been done, and a great anxiety came over him when he saw that he had been joined by his life long friend. An escape had to have been made, that he knew, which also meant that they would not be alone for very long. He still couldn't speak, it hurt far too much for him to even try, which was the least of their problems. His condition was worsening, and both elves knew that to be the case. His entire body was red, from both blood and swelling, which to his delight was beginning to die down thanks to his elven healings abilities. However the lacerations were still fresh, and the burn under his collar bone was still causing deep pain that would not seem to dull.

"We don't have much time" Piong replied, as he gave the prince's back a quick glance, trying to hide his worry from the young son of Thranduil, not wanting to concern him at this time. He knew there wasn't a lot of time, and that Legolas would have probably already guessed their situation. They had to get out, and now, before their only shot at escape was lost to them. "Legolas, I know you're hurt, but you have got to stay with me okay, just until we get out of here. Can you do that?" he questioned as he took hold of Legolas' shoulders making a desperate eye contact with him, as the prince nodded. 

Despite the pain he felt and as much as he just wanted to lay down and cry, Legolas knew that he had been given a chance, they both had, and they could not waste it. He would get out of here or die trying, and the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the hall only sped things up for the two elven companions. Someone was coming, and a rush of sorrow overcame Piong, when he realized that this probably meant that the young man who had helped him had been taken down. The footsteps came from more than two persons, which also meant that others had been alerted making their attempt at freedom a little more tricky. The older of the two fair beings ran to the window of the room, breaking it, with a small pipe he found laying on the floor, before he scanned the sides of the wall looking for a way down. 

The footsteps were getting closer, too close, and as Piong figured a way to get down to the ground, Legolas pushed his body to the limit, as he leaned his right side up against the bookcase that he had been thrown into earlier and using all the strength he had left, he forced it to fall sideways, hitting and blocking the door, just as the knob began to turn. He could hear groaning coming form the other side as he let out one of his own. He was far too weak and his injuries were too new for him to be pushing himself just yet, but as luck would have it, he really had no choice. They had to get away, for the punishment for attempting to escape he knew even his strong and resilient body, could not withstand. 

"Are you alright?" Piong questioned, turning to find the prince clinging his tattered arm close to his body, breathing through his teeth, as the hurt of his injuries continued. Legolas forced his eyes open as he struggled over to where his companion was standing, and gave a curt nod, which wasn't believed, but now was not the time to argue. "Alright," Piong continued as he gave a quick glance over towards the blocked door, before turning his grey eyes back to the window, where Legolas was looking as well. "We have no choice, this is the only way out, and the men know it. We've got to climb down, and make for the forest. Our best shot is taking refuge there, it will be harder for them to find us under the trees" he finished, as the prince continued to nod, showing he understood. Piong grasped his shoulder, letting him know that he wasn't alone, before climbing out first, and out upon the ledge that led to the vines they would use to get to the grass below. 

"Are you going to able to do this?" the advisor questioned a little worried, as Legolas gingerly followed after him onto the narrow ledge. He could see that the prince's arm was causing his usually graceful movements to stiffen, and he worried that the climb would be too difficult, but once again the stubborn royal proved him wrong, and defied the odds as he managed to quickly make his way behind him all the way down to the ground. He couldn't help but laugh slightly, as Legolas shot him a proud half smile, pleased with himself, despite his slowed and weakened state. Piong hadn't seen the prince smile since they had been in Rivendell, and the sight of it now gave him a sense of new hope, despite the danger they were still wrapped up in.

His thoughts were quickly thrown off however, as the grin on Legolas' face faded, and he felt the young royal steal the sword from the sheath around his waist, and before he could question the elf's actions, the blade flew through the air, out of Legolas' hand in directly into the heart of a guard who had prepared to ready an arrow in their direction. Piong felt his eyes widen, as the prince quickly ran over to the lifeless body, and extracted the weapon from the man, tossing it back to him, as he picked up the fallen bow for himself, as he wrapped the quiver around his bare back, ignoring the pain that coursed through him as his broken flesh rubbed the leather of it.

"Thanks" Piong congratulated, as the they ran with all speed towards the woods a couple of metres away, with a group of wildmen trailing them by a few good yards. "But lets hope the trees will give us enough cover to keep from being captured again" he finished as their feet finally met the forest floor, and the shade of the branches relieved them of the fear of being shot at like sitting ducks. 

Both were hurting, both were exhausted, both wanted nothing more than to give their bodies a break, but their new freedom, would not last if they gave into those feelings. They were going on pure adrenaline now, and they silently prayed that that would be enough to get them out of this alive. 

****

"I won't go back" Legolas swore inside his mind and heart as he pushed aside the fear growing within him, "I refuse to go back."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Don't pray, do something" Kip yelled as he struggled to keep a firm grip on the plank as one of the orcs, the largest in the group got a good lead on the others and got less than a metre away from them. Elrohir let out an annoyed groan of deep frustration as he got to his knees, and back upon his feet, but before he could even begin to reply to the young man's dense remark, he felt the large body of the creature crash into him, sending him backwards, with the beast on top of him. 

The one thing the creature did not mean to do however was aid the beings it was hunting, but that was exactly what it's actions did. As Elrohir was pulled backwards, Kip found himself being pulled upwards, and back onto the unsteady bridge, just in time as the rest of the party of goblins came upon them. He let out a sigh, as he readied himself for unsteady combat, but was quickly halted when he felt a hand grab his arm, and pull him in the opposite direction. 

He turned to find that it belonged to the twin son of Lord Elrond, who had been successful in slaying the orc that had attacked him, and with a smile the two friends ran with full speed down to the other side of the bridge, avoiding thrashing blades that swung violently at them. "Don't you think now is the best time to shoot them?" Kip questioned as he gave a sigh of relief when his shaky feet met solid ground again, as the elf readied an arrow to Legolas bow, and took aim at the impending ****foes. 

"I believe that for once, you would be right" replied the elf in a friendly jest as he took down the first of the creatures, who let out a wail as it fell dead, tripping the one behind it, sending it and another over the side of the tipsy bridge, to an unknown demise, as the elf notched another. And another. 

"For once?" Kip exclaimed with a hurt tone, as he noticed that his companion was starting to run low on ammo. With quick thinking, an idea popped into the young ranger's head, as he grinned and rose his blade once more. He walked with haste towards the end of the bridge with the enemy was getting much too to for his or the elf's comfort. 

Elrohir's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of what the human was going to do, and he went to let out a warning, but it came to late, for before he could say a word, Kip sliced the ropes on either idea of the bridge, allowing it to fall, swinging to the opposite side, causing all upon it, to fall to their deaths with hollers and screams. "Not too smart were they?" the man jested with a proud smile as the elf shut his open jaw and approached Kip's side looking down into the gorge where their enemies had fallen. 

"No smarter than you" he responded with a deep groan that caught the ranger off guard, causing him to turn to his now very annoyed companion. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" he shot back, confused by his friend's behaviour. 

Elrohir sighed, as he tilted his fine head to the side, making eye contact with the bewildered human. He had to hold himself back from hitting the man for his stupidity, but deep inside he knew that Kip was only doing what he had thought to be right at the time, as apposed to the actuality of the situation. "It means, young Kip, that thanks to you, and your brilliant idea, we no longer have a way back to the other side."

A faint blush overcame the man's face when he realized his mistake, "oh" he began with a nervous laugh as he closed his eyes, and Elrohir rubbed his aching temples. "That's bad isn't it?"

"Yes" the elf responded flatly, patting the man on the back a little more roughly than normal, "that's bad."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Just wait until you see it Mardin" Jevinx began as he took the lead once again, as they walked with fair speed over a grassy mound that once they reached the top of, gave Aragorn the first view of Plemith. The place wasn't even a city, as he had expected it to be. No instead, it was just a rather larger manor, one over run with vines and weeds, with peeling paint and rotting wood. A new sense of relief filled the young man's mind though now that they arrived, because he knew that Legolas was near him now, within reach. Something he had longed for, for days now. 

"What the?" Jevinx exclaimed when the sight was not as he had expected. Things were not as they had been the last time he had been here, and the sight almost put a smirk of Aragorn's face. The tents that had been set up for the rest of Jevinx's company had been trampled and the grounds were littered with debris from the men's supplies that had been, and were still being destroyed by the loose steeds, that had yet to be recaptured by the men running after them, causing complete chaos. 

"Looks like things aren't going as smoothly as you thought" Aragorn couldn't help but mock, causing the man to give him a old glare, before the smirk left Aragorn's face the second he spotted something familiar. Running loose, was a mare that he recognized to be the very one that Legolas had left on when he journeyed out of Imladris. It's pure white coat, gave it away, and the man could sense that the animal was causing this problem in some way to help the elf she had come to love. Legolas was definitely here, he knew it, now all he had to do was find him. 

"Shut up" the other man replied flatly as the two made full speed up to where a small cluster of men circled together, talking about something that from the outside looked extremely important. Aragorn eyed the activity closely as he followed after Jevinx, who interrupted the conversation being had by his workers in a not so happy tone of voice. "What is going on?" he demanded to know as the men he spoke to all jumped at the sight of him. They had all hoped to have this mess cleaned up before either of their bosses returned, and their faces went ghastly pale at seeing Jevinx in this obviously angered state. Especially one man, one who wore an eye patch over one eye. 

"Jevinx" Hirid exclaimed eyes wide and swallowing hard. The last thing he wanted was for the man to have returned before the horses could be rounded up, not to mention before the escaped captives had been found. He knew that Jevinx was not going to be happy about this, and he even considered lying and telling him that everything was under control, but reason broke those thoughts, and he realized that the man would find out eventually, and the consequences for lying would probably be worse. Besides, it wasn't his fault. It was that traitor's fault. This was his doing.

"I know my name Hirid" Jevinx snapped back, as the rest of the men each gave Aragorn a once over, not completely sure if they wanted to speak of their failures in front of the newcomer. They knew not if he could be trusted, however, he had traveled here with Jevinx, and without bonds, so how harmful could he possibly be? "Now tell me what is going on. Now, and I want the truth" he finished, as Hirid's colour faded more. 

"It was Aleic Sir," he began almost stuttering, causing his employer's eyes to narrow, and Aragorn's interest to peak. If something was wrong, than it could either be to his great benefit, or unfortunately, his loss. Either way, he listened closely. "He betrayed us, he betrayed you Sir, he…"

"He what?" Jevinx was becoming more agitated by the second, and all could tell. "Just tell me!"

"He let them go" answered Hirid, hoping not be to inflicted with the pain of his boss' wrath. 

Nervousness ran up through Jevinx's spine, while Aragorn tried to calm his curiosity, not wanting to seem too anxious, and attract attention towards himself. This was good news, he could feel it, and he hoped that that feeling was correct. "The horses?" Jevinx's questioned, hoping that the animals were the ones his guard was speaking of. Unfortunately the look on Hirid's face told him otherwise. He suddenly felt like his heart was about to explode. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He'd worked too hard, planned for too long. His chance had finally come. "The prisoners?" he exclaimed rage filling him entirely, as Aragorn hid his approval. 

"Not all of them" Frapil added, trying to ease the tension a little bit. He failed miserably when he was urged to continued, "he um, well, it was just the two elves."

****

The feeling that suddenly came over Aragorn was not like anything he could even begin to describe. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life, and he felt as if he couldn't stay still. Legolas was alive, his best friend was still alive. He wanted to smile, he want wanted to let out a huge breath of relief over the news of his friend's escape. A part of him didn't find it very hard to believe that Legolas had been able to get away, and the fact that he had, let Aragorn's heart feel for the first time in a long while that everything was actually going to be alright. He wanted to run out of the camp right now, leave these dreadful men, and search out his elven friend, but the fact that there were other prisoners here, kept him from doing so. He had an obligation to help those imprisoned here, and he had sworn that it was not only Legolas he would find and rescue, but Ginyc as well. Where ever he was. 

The ranger's reaction however was the complete opposite of the son of Halrinx, whose breathing deepened and he let out a loud groan of pure anger. "Just the two elves?' He repeated, causing the men before him to shrink with worry about what their punishment was going to be. "That elf is the only prisoner that I care about keeping here. Have you found him?" he demanded, causing Hirid to close his eyes for a second before he responded. 

"No, Sir, but we're looking" the man began apprehensively as Jevinx let out another grunt, as he dragged his filthy hands through his sweaty brown hair. "They took off into the woods, but they couldn't have gotten too far. We'll find them, I swear, we won't rest until we find them."

"No, you won't sleep until you find them" Jevinx agreed, meeting their eyes again, completely not noticing the joy in Aragorn's eyes to the new news. "And you will find them" Jevinx continued, the men nodding as he spoke, "I don't care what you have to do to do it, but find him. I care not about the other one, kill him if you must, but I want Legolas found and brought back, do you understand me? You get him back here today. Alive. I want to kill that miserable creature myself." 

"Go!" He shouted, as the men all leaped and dashed off in the opposite direction as Aragorn had to force himself not to attack the man beside him. No one, especially Jevinx would ever take the elven prince away from him again, Aragorn swore to himself. Not while he still drew breath, would he allow the risk of loosing his best friend show itself again. They would fight the danger side by side, like it had been before. Like it would always be. 

"I can't believe this" Jevinx shouted, to no one, as he turned back to Aragorn who forced a sympathetic face to cover his gloating underneath. The man knew Legolas a lot better than any of these men did, and he knew that Legolas was one with the woods. He could disappear into the forestry in seconds, making it nearly impossible for anyone to find him. Aragorn smiled inside, he knew that where ever his friend was, the elf was safe, and not alone. That was a comforting thought, because, after everything that had happened, he hated the idea of the young prince being along in all of this. 

"Well" Strider began "since I am your employee now, do you want me to help out in the search for, this Legolas that you spoke of. I have some experience with elves, I may be able to track his movements for you."

There was a long pause between them, as their eyes met, quizzing each other, and for a second, Aragorn thought that perhaps Jevinx could tell he was not being truthful. Perhaps the man knew that something was arise. He was about to speak again, to try and alleviate the tension but he was beaten to it. 

"No," the man started with a shake of his head as he started with haste towards the house, ushering for Aragorn to follow after him which he did immediately. "No, you come with me."

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

The sounds of footsteps, and men trampling down below could still be heard by the two fair beings, who had had no choice but to take to the tree branches for shelter and protection. High above the ground, far out of vision of the wildfolk beneath the trees, Piong had finally taken the time to give Legolas' wounds look. The elf prince was still loosing blood, though not as much, due to the sheet he had wrapped around the gash on his arm, that he held tightly to him, with his head down, as his father's advisor inspected the cuts and lacerations on his back. 

Piong could clearly see that something had been put into the wounds, and when he found traces of salt upon the royal's fair skin he felt so much anger grow inside of him that it scared him. The elf before him was still so young, and had never suffered this kind of ill treatment before. He prayed to the Valar that it would never happen again, and that Legolas' condition would not worsen before he could find him some help. Having no supplies at all, except for the two weapons they carried, Piong wasn't able to do anything much for the prince's pain, and that was heart breaking enough. Which was why, Legolas made sure not to reveal the branding on his upper torso to the elven advisor. It was humiliating enough, not to mention painful. Not something the prince felt any urge to share. 

"It's alright Legolas," Piong whispered so softly that only the prince could hear him. "They won't find us up here. You're going to be alright" he continued, hoping his words to be the truth. Both knew that Legolas was in really bad shape, and without proper treatment soon, unfortunately, death was a very scary, and real possibility. "We're safe now" he promised as Legolas turned around so that their eyes met, and mouthed something to him. 

"For now" he spoke noiselessly, causing Piong to sigh, as the prince turned away again, cradling his torment in pure silence. 

"For now."

****

* ************** *

__

To Be Continued…

Well Aragorn's finally there……only, Legolas isn't anymore. Okay, okay, please before you get mad at me, just remember, it's not over. Will they find each other? Before it's too late? Well, you'll just have to read the upcoming chapters to find out. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it was somewhat shorter than the last one, and please let me know what you think. Anything, from comments, suggestion, predictions, anything. I'd just like to hear what you think. Anyways, thank for reading, the next one will be up on Wednesday. Until then, Adios. 


	19. Author's Note!

Title: Regret

Summery: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Notes: Sorry to everyone who has patiently waited for the next chapter of my story, I know it's taken me a while to update, but it's really not my fault. My computer completely broke down, and it's not gonna be fixed until this Sunday. Ahhhhh! 

Sorry about this, but the entire story is finished, and I'll be posting the remaining chapters starting Monday. So if anybody's still interested, give it a read okay? Thank you, it means a lot to me, and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. I hope the conclusion does not let anybody down, because that's the last thing I want. So, until Monday, have a great Weekend, and I'll see you all soon. 

Adios, 

ShopGirl1


	20. Reaching Sanity's Limit

Title: Regret

Summary: When you lose a friend to death, it is tragic, but what if you lost them before you got the chance to say, "I'm sorry." Could you live with that?

Notes: Hello again, I hope everyone's weekend was good, mine was, because my computer was finally fixed. Yah! So, here is the twentieth chapter, kinda short, but the next one is pretty long, so that should make up for it. Thank you to the reviewers and readers, you guys are the best. And to everyone who is a little annoyed with Kip, not to worry, it could be worse right? He could have another brill idea…*grins*

Gwyn - Thanks for the spelling correction, it's a weakness of mine.

Anyhoo, read on……………

****

Chapter twenty

The hard glare upon his back, could be felt burning through his shirt as he walked with great speed in front of his elven companion, who unnaturally allowed him to lead. Despite the fact that he lacked the heightened senses of the elf, Kip was certain he knew the exact cause as to why his friend was unnerved. He let out a sigh, as he heard the slight muttering coming from behind him, spoken in just a high enough tone for him to hear it, but not to make out what was being said. 

"Look," he began as he paused and turned around, surprising Elrohir who then almost walked into him, "I already said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?"

Elrohir shook his head, rolling his silver eyes backwards, as the young man crossed his arms and waited for a response. The elf was still bothered by the fact that Kip had cut their only chance at continuing with their tracking of Aragorn, and the fact that his human sibling could be in trouble worried his heart greatly. However he would never show that to the ranger before him now. What good would it do them, if they both lost hope in bringing the missing home safely. At least Kip still clung to a hope, which was the only reason that the younger of Elrond's twin sons had not already strangled him to death. 

"I don't want anything, young Kip" he assured, knowing that using the word 'young' annoyed the human a great deal. "I am just trying to figure out, how we are suppose to help Strider, when you have no idea where you are going."

Kip rolled his eyes this time, "I don't know where I am going? Bah, elves and their pride, you, young elf, know not either which way will lead us out" he finished returning the mock with one of his own. 

It was true, which irritated Elrohir more than anything else. He was one of the first born, and both companions were skilled rangers, yet neither of them knew how to navigate their way around the damp and dingy cavern they found themselves in. They had been walking for nearly three and a half hours since the bridge had fallen, bringing down the orcs and goblins with it. All they had come across in that time had been one dead end after another. The blade sharp rocks that made up the walls of the tunnel made it hard for them to differentiate which paths they had taken before, and the closed in surroundings, made it nearly impossible for Elrohir to continue. It was if the walls were closing in, and the feeling of claustrophobia was growing. He knew that he had to get out of this place before he had a break down, but again, that was not something he would tell his fellow traveler.

"I know exactly where we are going" he lied causing the man to laugh as he shook his head, causing short strands of brown hair to fall in front of his humoured matching eyes. "What?" Elrohir shot again, in a growingly heated tone, not appreciating the human's reaction to his assurance. "What about any of this is amusing to you?"

"What I find amusing, friend, is that you say you know which direction we are taking, yet we have come across this passage at least five times" Kip replied with a grin, as Elrohir glared and shoved past him taking the lead once more. "Tell me, elf of Rivendell, is it your intention to travel in circles?"

"Shut up" the immortal growled, causing a laugh to escape the man's lips, as he obeyed and quietly followed after the elf, where ever he was going this time. Elrohir ignored the giggles, concentrating fully on his mission at hand. There had to be a way out on this side of the cave, otherwise he could think of no reason why a bridge had been built where it had been hours ago. He knew that these caverns had been used long ago by a colony of dwarves who did dealings with the people of Dunland. 

Though the elf didn't have much experience with the stout beings, he knew they were prime in the earth. They were smart, as much as those of his kind wished to disagree, and they would have had another exit in case of a cave-in or another type of emergency. There had to be another way out, all he had to do was find it, and hope that where ever it took them, it would not be too far from where the encampment of wildmen was located. 

"We've been down here before" Kip assured, noticing the small shimmering trace of gold in the walls. He recognized it from about an hour ago, and fact that they were going in circles was already getting to him as well. Their purpose had been to rescue the ones taken hostage by the wild folk, as well as make sure Aragorn stayed out of trouble. How could they do that if they couldn't even find a way out.

"No we haven't" the raven haired elf replied flatly, more so trying to convince himself than Kip. 

"Yes we have" Kip shot back, as he came up beside his annoyed companion who met his hazel eyes with his own. Differences of opinion had sparked disagreements before, but now it was more so just plain disappointment in their own failure. Both were tired, but at the same time, sleep was out of the question. It was taking it's toll and both knew it. "We crossed these pillars three times already," the man continued, gesturing to the large stones to their left, "do not tell me you don't remember them."

"Are you suggesting that I know not what I am saying?" Elrohir questioned, raising his left eyebrow. 

"That is exactly what I am suggesting" Kip shot back, the claustrophobia edging up on him as well. "If you were any type of ranger, you'd know how to keep track of the sights we pass."

"If you were any type of ranger, you would remember that you have been leading us since the bridge, which by the way, you cut down!" Elrohir snapped, growing increasingly angered. His comment gained the exact response he had hoped for, as Kip creased his brow, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his frustration. Why the elf had to keep bringing that up, he didn't know, but he was tired of it. He took a step forward, causing the elf to do the same, each ready to let out their emotions upon each other using their fists, but both were suddenly halted, as Elrohir stiffened, becoming deathly alert. 

Kip took notice and listened as well when he saw that Elrohir turned his head to the side, staring off into the dark, seeing and hearing what he could not. Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, the man didn't know, but at least it was something. Something to keeping them from going at each other's throats for a change. He knew he should not speak, unsure of how close whatever the elf sensed was to them. He watched, as Elrond's son withdrew his sword from it's sheath, and did the same as the two friends took steps in the direction of the noise. 

"Something is there" Elrohir whispered, so quietly that Kip barely heard him. The man nodded, tightening his grip on his weapon's hilt, as the elf continued. "I believe we have just found our way out" he finished, smelling the fresh air that drifted inward, and caressed his fine face, causing Kip to smile, feeling it as well. Their guess was proven correct, when the vision of sunlight echoed through the tunnel, almost blinding them, with it's rays, that their eyes had been deprived of for too long. 

Almost breaking into a run, the two companions made haste towards the crevice that now came into clear view. Reaching the stone wall, Elrohir went first through the crack in the earth, knowing that he would be able to ensure it was safe to cross through. As his foot met the grassy earth, the elf let out a deep breath, the sight of lively trees and an endless blue sky bringing a new calmness to his heart. When ever doubt clouded his mind, he seemed to always be reminded of hope when he was outside. Much like a lot of his kindred. The earth was their sanctuary, and he was grateful for it, now more than ever. 

Giving the surrounding area a glance, Elrohir saw no others around, but his senses still told him to keep his guard up. Where ever this path had taken them, he had no clue, but he hoped that they were not too far from where Aragorn had been led by Jevinx. He gave the nod to Kip, letting the man know it was safe for him to follow after him, which he did right away. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to new light, but he was grateful that his eyes could do what they were meant to do now. See. 

Their peaceful moment of enjoying their freedom of the cavern was brought to a cold stop, when the danger that Elrohir had sensed before made itself known to both of them. The two figures ducked behind a large boulder, as three men, recognized to both Elrohir and Kip as Dunlandings, ran past them, armed, and from the angry and distressed looks upon their faces, in a hurry. Kip was ushered to keep quiet as the men took off into the trees once again, after taking a quick look inside the crevice in which the elf and ranger had just passed through. 

"They're looking for someone" Elrohir exclaimed, worry filling his heart once again as Kip nodded, agreeing with the elf's comment. The sight of the wildmen had at first brought him relief, for it meant that they could not be too far from Plemith, however, if the men were looking for someone, that had to be bad. 

"Looking for who?" he asked, not expecting an answer, but he received one anyway, from his distressed companion. 

"Estel!"

~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Aragorn asked as he followed after a very irate Jevinx, who was leading him through the hallways of the large manor towards an unknown destination. There were so many questions running through the man's mind, about his friend, about the other prisoners, about what had been done, and how badly hurt Legolas was when he escaped. He needed answers to these questions, but he also knew that he had to get the answers one at a time. He had to be patient, as hard as that was going to be. 

Jevinx didn't reply, but instead stopped when he saw one of his followers, a blond man, stout in shape, and rough in face. He grabbed a firm hold on the man's arm, causing the two to come face to face before Jevinx finally spoke to him. "Where is Aleic?" he questioned, furious that one of his own had aided the two elves escape their doomed fates. "Answer me" he shouted as the frightened man tried to reply. "Where is that traitor who betrayed me?"

"Dead sir" the follower eventually got out, though a little stuttered. 

The response caused Aragorn to sigh, keeping his response as hushed as he possibly could. Whoever this Aleic person was, had helped Legolas get away, that much he knew, and that was all it took to make the man's death tragic to the young son of Arathorn. The response from Jevinx however was the opposite. "Good" he replied with an evil grin, that made Aragorn's hatred for him grow, "anyone who makes enemies with me, deserves death" he continued as he released the man he held, ushering him to help in the search for the missing captives. He wanted Legolas found, and soon. He would see that the elf prince died, and he would do anything, kill anyone to make sure he was able to avenge his father's murder.

Aragorn wanted nothing more than to kill Jevinx where he stood, to beat him, to make him feel the pain that he inflicted on to others. It took all his will power to half smile at the man as they continued down the hall, towards where the other prisoners were held. He felt himself biting the inside of his cheeks, as they pushed through the wooden door, and laid their eyes upon the captives. Eight there were, a mixed variety of folk, but the one that immediately caught Strider's eye was the smallest of the hostages. A small boy, looking no more than three or so. His anger grew, as that cell was the one that he found himself and Jevinx stopping in front of. 

"You there" Jevinx growled, ushering for the father of the young child, who rose to his feet right away and approached the bars, tucking his son behind him, in order to protect his offspring at all costs. "What is your name?" Jevinx continued, as Aragorn gave the young boy a smile trying to calm the crying toddler, which was in vane, nothing could calm him, and with good reason. 

"Pal" replied the man, flatly, "I would think that my capture would know the names of the people he imprisons" he finished, holding and showing his bravery which proved useless. Jevinx didn't honestly care what the man's name was, or why he was here, all he wanted was answers. And he wanted them now. 

"Well, Pal," he started again, "I want to know what the elf said to you before he left. And I want the truth, I'll tolerate no lies fro you. You're life is not worth keeping if I cannot trust you, nor is your son's." The threat was clear, and both Pal and Aragorn felt a lump form in their stomachs at hearing his words. So cold they were, so heartless. "Speak!" he ordered, like he had with the guard before. 

"The elf said nothing" Pal responded, not knowing how much he should or could say without putting his own or his son's life at risk. The elf had sworn to come back for them, and part of the way the being spoke, assured him that it was a truthful oath. One that would not be broken, and only would be, if the creature had….

"Look the elf that was in here is dead," Jevinx shot back, irritation boiling over, causing Pal's eyes to widen, and Aragorn's brow to narrow. "So whatever he promised you for your silence, is void. He cannot help you now, and I swear I will have your son's head, should you lie to me again. Tell me what it is he said to you about where he was going, so I can recapture the prince, and I will not only spare your lives, but release you. Both of you, you have my word."

Aragorn wanted to laugh, as if anyone could take this man's word. He was a cold blooded killer, who cared nothing for the value of human life, and yet he expected Pal to sacrifice his only playing chip for the possibility that Jevinx was being truthful. It was humorous, but his silent laughing halted when he saw that Pal was considering the offer. He couldn't blame the man, for it wasn't only his life in jeopardy, but that of his child. Pal sighed, and Aragorn panicked. There was nothing he could do to stop the man, not without blowing his cover, and being this deep, he wouldn't make it out alive. 

As Pal was about to speak, Aragorn tried to silently tell him to stop, using subtle facial gestures, not wanting them to be noticed by the man to his side. His eyes were wide, and he scratched the back of his neck, in worry. "Don't do it" he shouted in silence, praying that the Valar would do something, yet it seems he went unheard by both the man and Iluvitar, for the words finally left Pal's mouth. 

"Alright, Jevinx," he began, causing the man to smile at his victory. "I'll tell you what he said, I'll tell you everything I know."

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~

Their pace had turned into another full blown sprint for survival, and staying a good few yards in front of the men chasing them, was key if they were going to escape alive. Their cover in the birch tree's branches had been spotted by one of the wildmen, and the two fugitives were given no choice but to try and find a new sanctuary. Their bodies were tiring and beginning to fail on them, as they were both considering the fact that they might not make it. Yet at the same time, there was still something that kept them both from giving in. 

"I won't go back" Legolas repeated to himself over and over again, as he clutched his tattered arm close to his chest that was stained with his own crimson blood. "I won't go back." He was still unable to speak, and that bothered him almost as much as the pain that was affecting his body more than normally. Gwiryn had said that his voice would return, but it had yet to, and the prince feared the thought that he would never get it back. However, that was the least of his problems, he knew that should they get captured again, he would not be able to endure the punishment, he felt his life slipping away as it was, which terrified him. He had heard stories of death, from the elders of his kingdom as well as from Aragorn and the twins, but never had he never considered that it would happen to him, up until now at least. 

Piong could see that the young elf beside him was fading, a lot quicker than he was, and he could see the pain and fear in the blue eyes that use to shine so brightly with life and the earning for adventure. He felt his own legs tremble from the endless movements and lack of nourishment, that neither of the elves had received for days now. In fact, their last meal, had been breakfast in Imladris, a week ago. 

With a groan, he positioned his left arm, around Legolas' back, trying his best not to agitate the already throbbing wounds, as he hooked the prince's arm around his neck, and helped the stubborn royal continue, despite Legolas' assurance than he could make it on his own. He could tell that the son of Thranduil was horrified at the thought of being brought back to Plemith, where the men would continue their abuse on him. The young heir of Mirkwood would rather die fighting the enemy, than to be a slave any longer. It didn't take years to learn that about the elf, only one moment of looking into his strong eyes. Piong swore that he would ensure Legolas got to safety, he had to, it was not only his responsibility to his monarch, but to the elf he considered his own. 

They stumbled through the woodlands, a little less graceful than normal, but still managing to keep a graceful slide in their run as they continued onwards, away from the evil men who wanted to spill their blood. Both could hear the men closing in upon them, and Piong knew that they might not have a choice now. There were too many following them, for them to lose. He turned his eyes to Legolas' who nodded in agreement as he straitened up and turned around, immediately readying an arrow to his stolen bow, wishing that he had not lost his own in their ambush as Piong drew his blade, just in time to greet the five men that stormed through the foliage towards them. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Piong questioned a little worried about how Legolas' condition could affect his ability to hold back the foes that stormed them. He received no reply which caused his anxiety to grow, so as he sidestepped one of the men who lunged at him with a jagged sword, he turned to find a sight that brought a slight smile to his face as he plunged his weapon downwards into the back of his enemy. Legolas had taken down three of the men, with single arrows penetrating from their forheads, and finished the battle of with his final arrow, sending it straight into the jugular of the final threat that had started retreating back into the trees. 

He then turned to Piong and nodded, a gloating expression on his exhausted face, as Piong rolled his eyes , plucking the arrows from the four men Legolas had shot down. "Why is it Legolas, that you always have to be the hero?" he jested handing the projectiles back to the glowing prince who half smiled at him, and instantly continued in the direction they had been going with Piong following right after him, mumbling quietly to himself.

"You're just like your father."

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~

To their good fortune, the two friends managed to avoid any contact or meetings with the wildmen running about, which didn't bother them in the slightest. They had hoped not to have to encounter anymore foes, for they had already lost enough time as it was. They were suppose to have stayed right behind Aragorn, and be there in case anything should happen, and now, they were not only far behind, but also clueless as to where their location actually was.

"Where do you think we are?" Kip asked, as he hiked up the pack on his back that was beginning to become uncomfortable in the heat of the sun. The young ranger had only recently become a wanderer of the wild and was still lacking the experience of most of the rangers in the north. Traveling with Elrohir and Ginyc had been a great learning experience for him, and he enjoyed their company, even though both seemed to have their own secret lives he knew nothing about. 

"Well, a lot further east than we should have been" the elf responded, eyeing the surrounding trees, for the slightest clue or hint that danger loomed about. "The wildmen we spotted tell me that we cannot be too far off from where Estel would have been taken, but as to how close we are or in what direction Plemith is, I am still….." his words trailed off once again, as he became still, and let his head drift to the trees to his left, causing Kip to become nervous again. 

"What?" he asked, going for his weapon again, as Elrohir drew Legolas' bow, and armed it quickly. "What is it? What do you see?"

Elrohir hesitated before he responded, "we are being watched" he whispered, when suddenly, without warning, he shifted his body, turning to the right, in the actual direction he sensed the other, and released his arrow, letting it fly true and directly into the braches of a nearby tree. 

~~~~~~~******~~~~~~

"Well" Jevinx replied, crossing his arms, completely oblivious to the fact that Aragorn's skin was close to white. "Tell me what you know before I grow bored of you?"

There was a slight pause between the three men, as the other prisoners looked on, each hoping that Pal said nothing, but at the same time, not wanting their own lives ended. It was a tragic situation, and none knew really what to think about. Aragorn bit down on his lower lip, as Pal began to speak once again. 

"The elf told me nothing Jevinx" he answered, causing Strider to let out a quiet breath of relief and allow a smile to cross his lips, which Pal noticed out of the corner of his eye. "You wanted the truth, and I gave it to you. I begged him to take me with him, but he said no. Satisfied? The blasted creature took off without another word. The thing deserved death, I'm as glad he's dead, as you are" he lied, inside hating himself for what he was saying. Piong had promised he would help them, and had died trying. The thought of that, was heart wrenching. 

"I know you're lying to me, slave" Jevinx shot back, hatred for the man growing significantly. First, one of his guards betrayed him, and now his prisoners were ganging together in mutiny. What else could go wrong for him today? All he looked forward to now, was how good it was going to feel, to end the life of Thranduil's only child with his bare hands. To hear the screams leave the prince's mouth until the life left his thin body. To feel him fall limp under his hold, and to finally know the feeling of revenge. "And because you're lying," he was cut off as another entered the room, Hirid, and he looked worried. 

"Sir, we have a bit of a problem" he began as Aragorn shook his head, while Pal breathed in relief, and Jevinx let out a groan of annoyance. 

"What is it now Hirid?" he questioned as he stomped over to where the guard stood in the doorway, leaving Aragorn alone in front of Pal's cage, who was eyeing him sceptically, which Aragorn noted right away. He could tell that Pal sensed something different about him, and Strider wanted to tell the man that he could be trusted, but this was not the opportune place to be having that type of conversation. Jevinx and Hirid were only but two metres away arguing between themselves, as Pal mouthed something, and Strider read it. 

"Who are you?"

Aragorn bit down on his lip once again, giving a quick glance in Jevinx' direction to find that both the men had their backs to him, and so, as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, eventually bringing both arms in front of him, crossed, he mouthed back. "A friend," he spoke silently, causing Pal to blink once in response, before the sound of Jevinx's voice broke their quiet conversation. 

"He's what?"

Hirid went pale, hating to repeat himself, mostly because he was afraid of what Jevinx's response was going to be when he answered. He took a deep breath, his own anxiety showing, not only to Aragorn and Jevinx, but to the prisoners as well. Jevinx obviously didn't like having to wait for the reply and cleared his throat, assuring the man that his patience was running very thin. Finally, after almost a minute of hesitation, Hirid responded, and caused a wave of dread to overcome each of the persons who occupied the large stone room. 

"He's back Sir. He's returned."

****

* ******************* *

**__**

To Be Continued………

**__**

Once again, sorry about the long period before I updated, but it's good to hear that I am not the only one who has these darn computer problems. I'm so grateful for all the reviews that have been coming in, because it's them who keep me writing this story, and I'm glad you guys like it. I know this one isn't that long, but like I said before, the next one is really long, so look for that, it should be up in two or three days. So, until then, let me know what you think by sending a review, I read them all, and love hearing your comments. Buhbye for now, Adios. 


End file.
